More Than Just Friends
by Lili4ever
Summary: -Dios  si me amas, por favor no dejes que Edward me vea  por favor, por favor-empecé a suplicar.-Bella!- dijo su dulce Voz- Maldición estaba claro dios no me quería./ -Pero ahora no estoy con ella así que- Lo dude temiendo que la respuesta fuera no- ¿Te puedes despedir de mi como lo hacías antes? Ella vacilo.Vamos Bells dame un abrazo- solté con cariño
1. Prefacio

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mas que solo amigos)**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

_**Summary: Edward ha estado enamorado toda su vida de Bella. Bella ha estado enamorada toda su vida de Edward. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que cada uno sentía por el otro solo que eran ¨amigos¨. Al Edward marcharse a Italia tratando de olvidar a Bella cortan su amistad durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué sorpresas hallaran cuando Edward regrese de Italia? ¿Bella logro olvidarse del o Edward de Bella?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escrito y reeditado por Lili Everon "Lili4ever" se prohibe su publicacion o adaptacion sin permiso previo.<br>**_


	2. Contando las Horas

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1: Contando las Horas.<span>**

**Bella :POV**

Estaba 99,99 porciento segura que era un sueño.

Primero, no podía estar en Italia. El lugar en los cuales los dos últimos años habían querido estar y mucho menos podía estar con Edward, mi mejor amigo, bueno digamos "amigo" claro que no podre olvidar que es el amor de toda mi vida, por eso me pedí a mi misma despertar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con él, me había costado mucho bloquearlo pero al fin lo había logrado, cosas que había cambiado la última semana. Había revivido debido que no había otro tema tocado por Alice, mi mejor amiga, hermana gemela de Edward y su hermano mayor Emmentt, la noticia de que su hermano por fin volvía a casa los tenia emocionados, Alice lo extrañaba y Emmett se sentía feliz de tener a alguien con quien hacer cosas de Hombres y alejar un poco a Alice con sus ideas de ir de compras a Paris.

Pero al tratar de bloquearlo toda la semana mi mente saco todo a flote y me di cuenta de que no me quedaba tiempo.

Tiempo para saber cómo iba a manejar mis sentimientos la noche siguiente en la casa de los Cullen, cuando por fin Edward se dignara a aparecer por esa puerta.

Había algo que me molestaba y para serles sinceros encabezaba mi pequeña lista de las cosas que me desagradaban de Edward, me parecía estúpido tener una lista de lo que odias de el amor de toda tu vida como lo había sido Edward pero eso fue algo que me ayudo a bloquear ciertas cosas, sin embargo no había podido juntar ni 5 cosas… pero la que encabezaba la lista era: ¿Porque había decidido justamente ahora que Italia no llenaba sus necesidades y quería volver? ¿Por qué no lo había decidido 2 años atrás? esto me frustraba bastante.

Decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos, todo estaba callado solo me encontraba yo en mi habitación color azul claro, había algunas cosas desparramadas en el piso, no era muy amante de la limpieza que digamos, me incorpore de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana, estaba oscuro todavía, me volví inmediatamente a mi reloj, y era 30 minutos pasados de la media noche y confirme lo que me imaginaba me había quedado dormida viendo mi álbum.

Lo había armado solo con fotos de Edward conmigo, lo sostuve en mis manos unos segundos y acaricie la foto de la portada éramos Edward y yo en nuestra última visita al Prado para ambos porque desde que él se fue de Forks no lo visitaba, nuestro lugar secreto donde una vez nos besamos, claro no intencionalmente solo que estábamos muy juntos y al girar nuestros labios quedaron tan cerca que fue imposible detenerlo.

De seguro el mejor momento de toda mi vida, sacudí mi cabeza para borrar rápidamente el recuerdo de mi mente.

Tome el álbum y lo coloque en el ultimo cajón de mi armario donde no debió salir jamás, en verdad fue algo estúpido sacarlo de allí, como si no fuera suficiente que lo iba a tener estudiando ya el lunes con Alice y conmigo el ultimo año. Y algo de lo que estaba segura que el sentimiento que sentía hacia Edward no había desaparecido estos últimos años se había vuelto mucho más intenso.

Debido al sueño que había tenido, no podía lograr quedarme dormida, decidí tomar un baño al notar las manchas de pintura en mi cabello y ropas, busque en mi closet una de mis piyamas y la deje sobre mi cama, me quite la ropa que había utilizado para ayudar a Alice y Emmett a pintar la pancarta de Bienvenida para Edward me envolví en mi toalla y cruce el pasillo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para tratar de no despertar a mama y a papa, se sentía algo raro vivir con mis dos padres.

Me había tomado por sorpresa que se volvieran a hacer novios años atrás y casarse unos meses después. Amaba la relación de mis padres ellos eran tan distintos y se complementaban tan bien, mi atolondrada madre era hiperactiva con alma muy juvenil y activa, en cambio mi Padre algo más serio y callado introvertido para describirlo mejor.

Al llegar al baño me tome mi tiempo, gaste todo el agua caliente enjuague bien mi cabello, tratando de sacar toda la pintura que había colocado Emmett en mi cabeza, con la excusa de "te queda bien el color amarrillo como reflejos Bella", lo que si no vio venir fue la reacción de Alice, cuando le mancho su vestido de tirantes amarillo con pintura Verde, el pobre Emmett estaba devastado cuando vio su Jeep recién lavado lleno de pintura rosada.

Me desenrede los cabellos los seque y quedo totalmente liso, me envolví en mi toalla y me fui a mi cuarto, el cual estaba helado me coloque rápidamente mi piyama, y trate de entrar en calor, y luego de un rato me quede profundamente dormida.

Bella escuche una voz a lo lejos- Bella hija despierta! ¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama mi mama abrió mi ventana… parecía un tornado por mi habitación abriendo todas las ventanas la cuales eran muy grandes, y recogiendo mi desastre por donde pasaba.

- Ah hola mama –salude entre dormida y despierta.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte inmediatamente al recordar que Alice me necesitaba para arreglar unos detalles.

- Las 9 de la mañana- respondió ella

-Voy tarde- dije saltando de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño.

-¿A dónde vas tarde Isabella?- me grito mi madre desde mi habitación

Mama me tenía que obligar siempre a decir lo que no quería ni recordar.

A ayudar a Alice a terminar los detalles de la Bienvenida de Edward- respondí mientras que rápidamente tomaba una camiseta de tiros unos Jeans y lo dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

-Mama, por favor dime que no lo has olvidado, y que no tienes todo listo para una cena en familia donde tú cocinas por favor!- le rogué muy trágicamente y algo exaltada como ella se ponía a veces. Supongo que era hereditario.

-Eh no Bells! – Expreso nerviosa- Pero me haces un favor de llamar a la señora para cancelar, la lección de cocina de hoy- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Si dame un momento mama y busco mi teléfono, corrí a mi mesita de noche al ver la pantalla tenía 6 llamadas pérdidas de Alice y 1 mensaje de Emmett el cual decía-:

**_Mi querida Bella la enana… que digo Alice te quiere aquí!_**

**_Cambio y fuera!_**

**_ Emmett_**

Solté una buena carcajada por el mensaje de Emmentt, mama se quedo mirándome y rio conmigo…

- ¿De qué te ríes mama?

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo hija

- Mama te amo pero estas loca…- ella solo se encogió de hombros, Sabia que de alguna u otra forma yo tenía razón- Hablando de locuras ¿Que iban a cocinar hoy? o mejor dicho ¿Que ibas a tratar de hacernos comer a mi padre y a mí?

-Pescado en salsa-

-Mama, te voy a cancelar esa cita y todas las demás- dije algo exaltada, ¿Pescado en salsa? ¿De qué demonios hablaba?- Mejor yo cocino- le dije, así podre poner en práctica todo el libro de cocina que me leí hace unos meses. Me dije a mi misma.

Mama me tiro una cara de vamos no es tan malo pero si era muy malo…

-Edward ¿llega solo?- pregunto cambiando rápidamente el tema

-No mama, Esme y Carlisle partieron el día de ayer para aprovechar a visitar a los padres de Carlisle y ayudar a Edward a finiquitar todo allá, llegan como a las 5 pm por eso debo darme prisa a ayudar a Alice y Emmentt.

- Ya entiendo, Bueno yo también debo irme, llego tarde- se levanto sutil y agraciadamente de mi cama.

- ¿A dónde vas tarde? Es fin de semana y la guardería está cerrada

- Lo sé Bella pero tu padre me invito a almorzar y voy a la peluquería.

-Oh está bien mama que te diviertas- últimamente, esto no me tomaba por sorpresa, ellos se la pasaban saliendo, divirtiéndose como debió ser desde el principio.

-Bueno cariño me voy.

-A dios mama por favor te lo suplico no llegues tarde a la reunión si. –suplique.

-Te lo prometo hija.- agudice mi odio puedo ir cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta y cerrada inmediatamente. Hice rápidamente todo mi aseo personal, y me enfunde la ropa que tenía en mi cama.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y pase directo a la cocina, y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y de paso, tire a la basura, la cena que había hecho mama la noche de viernes, me entro una taque de risa al recordar la cara de **"WTF"** De mi padre cuando mama puso en frente esa comida, y lo mejor fue cuando mama le pregunto cómo estaba esa fue la cena más divertida de toda mi vida.

Al salir estaba lloviendo como siempre típico en Forks, como si no estaba suficientemente retrasada ya... tenía que conducir lento, mi monovolumen no andaba bien últimamente y la verdad no quería un carro elegante como el que tenían mis padres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! he decidido reeditar esta historia, para asi arreglar algunos errores que tenia. Me tomara pocos dias para llegar al lugar en el cual estabamos, asi que espero me tengan un poco de paciencia. muchas gracias de ante mano a los que ya me estaban leyendo y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos! :D espero les guste la historia.<br>**_

_**-Lili-  
><strong>_


	3. En las manos del Duende

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: En las manos del Duende<br>**

**Bella: POV**

La casa de los Cullen, era una casa grande que quedaba en las orillas del pueblo, dentro del bosque en realidad. Al principio te da algo de miedo estar aquí, los Cullen no tienen vecinos y ni siquiera en un radio de 100Km aproximadamente. Así que esto era un paraíso para las fiestas nadie se quejaba; por eso Alice y Emmett siempre terminaban siendo los Anfitriones de las fiestas de fin de año. Siempre. Además Esme y Carlisle le gustaba tener sus hijos cerca todavía recuerdo la cara de Carlisle el día que Edward marcho, Esme en realidad ella me partía el alma, rompió en lagrimas días antes. Edward fue un tonto por marcharse.

Los recuerdo muy bien porque Edward no salía, se quedaba en casa con Esme y Carlisle. Pasaba días sin verlo, Alice solo decía que Edward estaba aportarles a ellos todo ese tiempo para cuando se fuese. Cuando por fin llegue a la casa de los Cullen, Alice y Emmentt estaban a fuera decorando las columnas, Emmett estaba en las escaleras y Alice las sujetaba. Si yo también creo que debió de haber sido de manera opuesta.

- Bella, ¡Hola!, qué bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando- decía Alice dándome un buen abrazo.

-Lo siento me quede dormida y… – trataba de explicarme pero de repente Alice tomo mi mano y halo de ella.

-No importa, te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a dentro- estaba tan emocionada que me empujaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡ALICE!- Grito Emmett al caerse de la escalera.

-OOpsss, levántate Em.- dijo Alice soltando una risita, yo lo mire un poco preocupada. Pero todo mi miedo pasó al ver levantarse al grandulón de Emmentt del piso, Gritándole a Alice y diciendo una sarta de Blasfemias.

-Oh gracias por preguntar si me partí el cráneo o cual es mi deseo para las ultimas horas de mi vida, ustedes son una gran hermana y Amiga.

Lo único que hice fue soltar una risita, Emmentt siempre tan dramático.

-Lo siento Emmentt por soltar la escalera- se excuso Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa de los Cullen todo estaba perfecto, la comida en las mesas, las flores los globos todo absolutamente todo estaba listo.

-Alice porque me hiciste venir tan temprano si todo estaba listo?

-Bella te hice venir aquí para arreglarnos- dijo emocionada- ¿Recuerdas los vestidos con los que tenía que ayudar a mi madre Esme en su tienda?

-Si lo recuerdo!- respondí de inmediato, la tienda de Esme era un éxito, la tienda se encontraba en Port Ángeles, a unos 20 minutos de Forks, muy reconocida, una Boutique muy fina era una enorme fuente de turismo, era una tienda muy prestigiosa. Además no solo recordaba esa vez que Alice me dejo para ir ayudar a su madre en su tienda, yo lo tenía grabado en mi subconsciente por otra razón, ese día jure que no saldría, mas nunca en lo que me quedaba de vida a comprar con Emmett, al supermercado, y claro lo había jurado porque nunca más en la vida me dejaran entrar allí de nuevo.

-Bueno los hice para nosotras- dijo Chillando de Felicidad

-¿Alice porque lo hiciste?- dije contrariada

-Te diré porque Isabella, primero porque estoy segura, que no tienes algo especial para ponerte esta noche, y segundo y por que venga después es menos importante, tu mueres por Edward, toda la vida lo has hecho, y sé que tu tratabas de olvidarlo, por lo que hizo el estúpido de mi hermano el ultimo año que estuvo aquí de ir al baile con Rachel lo sé, pero también sé que él te quiere, y es además mi manera de retribuirte, por toda la semana que hablaba sin parar de él.

Me daba miedo era algo extraño, pero mi amiga tenía mucha razón, yo quería mucho a Edward, más de lo que debería, toda la vida lo había hecho, y demonios otra vez acertaba, no había escogido un vestido para la ocasión.

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella, Bella, Bella, Despierta!- decía Alice que estaba en frente de mi, pasando su mano en frente de mi mirada perdida, entonces ¿Que dices? Aceptas convertirte en mi muñeca tamaño real por el día de hoy?

La verdad que la oferta de Alice, era un tanto amenazadora, porque si me ponía en sus manos, me iba a poner como su muñeca, ella no bromeaba cuando lo decía, la cosa era que yo era muy sencilla con mi estilo, solo suéter y unos jeans, camisetas y zapatillas, nada de faldas ni tacos altos, albergaba mis dudas…

-Te dejare hermosa y mi hermano lo adorara- trato de presionarme Alice con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja, muy entusiasmada.

Demasiado para mi gusto

-Edward lo va a adorar- recalco de nuevo con ojos convencedores.

No sé como lo hacía pero Alice tenían un don sobrenatural, sabe cómo convencer muy bien a la gente, y conmigo no era la excepción, poniendo a Edward como premio no podía negarme.

-Está bien, pero hay condiciones….

-Si Bella genial vamos- Alice hizo una morisqueta, y me halo del brazo, y no mostro ningún interés por prestarle atención a mis condiciones y nos encaminamos escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a arriba me dirigía al cuarto de Alice, como usualmente hacíamos cada vez que iba a esa casa a hacer las tareas, entre a su habitación, y coloque música a un volumen para que solo fuera de fondo y me tire en su cama.

La Habitación de Alice era el sueño de toda chica fanática de la moda como era ella. Una habitación grande, con amplias ventanas, con hermosas cortinas color crema, su cama se encontraba en una esquina, y lo que era el centro de la habitación era su Closet, unas puertas grandes se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, y en su interior dejaban ver muchos estantes, con mucha ropa, bolsos y accesorios; producto de todos los días festivos que existían en el año, ella no se cansaba, ni pedía más que eso, para satisfacer su fascinación por la moda, o más bien obsesión como lo llamo yo.

Tanto es así que ya es toda una diseñadora experta y varias de sus diseños han sido incluidos para la colección de Esme que van a mostrar en la tienda los próximos meses. Y ahora había hecho uno para mi, a decir verdad estaba algo preocupada con eso ya había dicho que me lo iba a poner pero no quería algo muy, no se exagerado ¿tal vez?

Alice era una chica realmente especial. Con mucha paciencia para los detalles, pero muy animada y saltarina, en comparación a mí que soy callada, enamoradiza, observadora y me gusta reírme y definitivamente no veía igual a ella, a veces pensaba que la idea de que nos lleváramos también ella era tan distinta a mí que éramos como el Ying y el Yang, solo por decirlo así.

-Ok Alice- dije aclamando su atención luego que tenía como 30 minutos metida en su closet

-Dame un minuto Bella- pidió- Estoy buscando algunas cosas.

Mientras que esperaba me atacaban los nervios, pensaba la manera exacta para reencontrarme con Edward, y decirle lo que sentía había decidido que si el no lo hacia lo haría yo, bueno si me llegaba el valor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos gracias por leer! :D poco a poco nos vamos a ir acercando al Edward POV! espero les este gustando la historia!<strong>

**Editado: 8-08-12**

_**-Lili-  
><strong>_


	4. Peleas

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3: Peleas<span>**

**Bella: POV**

- ¿Chicas puedo entrar?- dijo Emmentt en la puerta.

- Hombre, por qué molestas- dijo Alice ella salía de su armario con un Carrito con cosas encima.- Trague grueso, ¿Todo eso era para mí? –solté un suspiro ahogado por ver que me había metido en la cueva del lobo.

- No me hagas molestar enana estoy solo.

- ¿Y? ¿A quién le importa? Hermanito- dijo Alice remedándolo

- Como quieras duende mejor voy, ni siquiera quería estar aquí de todos modos… pero espérame un momento para que son todas esas cosas?- pregunto Emmett en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No me digas que…- Emmett soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Vas a "arreglar" a Bella?- esa idea lo hacía explotar de risa.

Alice alzo la mirada de la caja que revisaba y dijo-: Vete de aquí ahora déjanos a Bella y a mí en paz.

-No me quiero ir enana, le decía a Emmett alejándose de la puerta y se encamino al closet.

-Si tu vas a ayudar a Bella yo también- apunto entrando en su closet.

-Alice soltó un enorme suspiro… Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerzas lo mato-rezaba para así misma, tocándose la sienes con los ojos cerrados!

A mí siempre, me daban mucha risa sus discusiones parecían niños, en vez de adolecentes cuando lo hacían.

-Bella, Alice...- comenzó Emmett para llamar la atención

-Que tienes hay tonto grandulón- apunto Alice con muy poca paciencia.

-Tan tan tan tararan… - decía Emmentt mostrándonos un vestido Blanco.

-Con esto quedas preciosa- me dijo Emmentt colocándome el vestido por encima. Todo blanco con muchos pedazos rasgados.

-Eres un idiota- apunto Alice- es uno de mis vestidos de Hallowen.

-Lo sé - le respondió- solo quería ver tu reacción- además- agrego- pensé que la idea era cambiar el estilo de Bella a como diera lugar…–decía mientras reía.

-Imbécil sal de mi habitación- gritaba Alice mientras que enfrentaba Emmett este último, empezó a correr por todos lados y Alice lo perseguía.

Yo en cambio cansada de sus espectáculos, me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos estuvieron unos minutos así, pero luego Emmett se metió en el closet y se encerró allí, eso incremento la rabia de Alice.

- Idiota o sales de mi habitación inmediatamente o Esme se enterara- chillo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Estas palabras llevaron a Emmett a salir del closet pálido y dijo-: ¿Que le vas a decir a mama? Y luego trago grueso.

- Ahora si estas asustado grandulón, le voy a decir a mama que rompiste la vajilla que le regalaron nuestros abuelos paternos Aro y Jane en su boda… La cual cuesta mucho -agrego Alice con cara de arrogancia-. A y se me olvidaba- decía Alice con picardía- y si no te molesta agregare que la rompiste hace mucho y que no les has dicho nada esperando que te traigan el envió de Europa.

Emmett se quedo estático pálido y con la boca abierta…

- ¿Como sabias eso?- quiso saber de inmediato

- Hermano te conozco…- dijo Alice hizo una pausa y agrego- a y también llamaron un día de esa compañía donde los mandaste a hacer de nuevo y ellos me dijeron todo así que…Te quiero Fuera de aquí…- ella apunto hacia la puerta.

Emmett sin decir ni una palabra y súper raro en el, se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Ah… para grandulón… se me olvidaba, deberías de hacer una pequeña llamada a la fábrica- le dijo Alice a su hermano conteniendo la risa.

-Por que debería yo de hacer eso "Querida Hermana"

Me dio algo de risa el ligero cambio de Vocabulario de Emmett, pero con toda la razón la cosa no iba bien para él, y mucho menos le iba a gustar a Esme, ella colecciona cosas antiguas, y que perdiera algo de valor no le iba a caer en gracia.

-Porque… espera que termines no me lo agradezcas todavía - Alice se trataba de guardar la risa- Yo cancele el pedido, alegando de que no tenias el dinero disponible - le grito a Emmett en la cara torciéndose de la risa.

-Eres una maldita Alice- él le gritaba enfurecido

-Hey que paso con eso de "Querida hermana"

-Ah me voy idiota te dejo a nuestra querida amiga Bella para que la transformes en una como tú- La señalo antes de irse Emmentt voltio y posando su mirada en mi me dijo- me gustaba tu estilo Bella te voy a extrañar verte sencilla- por que cuando esta termine contigo- ahora posaba los ojos en Alice no te reconoceré.

- Gracias por el alago- le contesto con una sonrisa picara

- Ahora debo llamar a la compañía de nuevo porque declarare mi muerte si Esme se entera.

- Si te cortara en pedacitos si se entera- le recordó Alice su muerte

-Maldición... – Emmett tiro la puerta y se le escuchaba furibundo por las escaleras.

- Ahora que se fue el futuro difunto vamos ven aquí Bella y siéntate, me tomo por un brazo y me sentó en frente de un espejo y dijo:

- No te vas a reconocer para cuando termine contigo.

- Ok Alice confió en ti- me puse en sus manos me deje llevar.

- Claro que si amiga- chillo ella.

- Ah toma esto..- me tiro un pequeño aparato blanco- te voy a pedir que cierres lo ojos y solo te concentres en la música del Mp3.

Asentí con la cabeza y me coloque los cascos del Mp3.

Sentí como Alice soltaba mi coleta y estiraba mi cabello con un peine y lo siguiente que sentí fue el corte de la tijera... Me sobresalte y abrí los ojos Alice de igual manera se asusto por mi brusco movimiento.

- Que haces me levante de un salto y aleje a Alice.

- Solo te estoy dando un nuevo corte niña, menos mal que te voltee del espejo, porque si no me hubieras arruinado toda la sorpresa ven para acá niña relájate y déjame trabajar en paz ¿Acaso me estaba Regañando Alice?

- Tú y Emmentt son un caso…. El consigue el amor de su vida cada 5 segundos y tú te niegas a tomar mis consejos en moda – empezó a reírse.

-Además detente a pensar un momento- caminaba de un lado para otro con la mano en su barbilla y yo solo la veía actuar como loca- Cuando sea millonaria por mi propia cuenta tendrás que hacer una cita... y créeme seré tan buena que serán meses. Rodé los ojos y ella Continuo así por mucho rato luego sentí el aire caliente de la secadora y ni siquiera sabía porque si mi cabello es liso me coloque a pensar para que ella necesitaría una secadora pero luego dije que con Alice nunca se sabía así que seguía en lo mío y justo en ese momento sonó mi canción favorita Need you Now de Lady Antebellun, la cante de cabo a rabo sabiendo que esa fue la canción que hace dos año no dejaba de escuchar porque me recordaba a Edward y enfatizaba la relación yo lo necesitaba ahora como el nombre de la canción y el estaba lejos.

Cuando termine de cantar Alice soltó un suspiro, escuche su comentario-: Fue duro valió la pena pero te ves hermosa Bella.

Abrí los ojos y quería darle vuelta la silla pero Alice me detuvo.

- No hasta que te vistas -me dijo viendo la hora- sabes mejor nos apuramos faltan 4 horas para que sean las siete y mínimo unas dos horas ubicando lo vestidos zapatos y las joyas una para tomar todo eso y hacer que fusione, mejor dejo de pensar tanto y actuó por que el tiempo no me alcanza.- dijo Alice- Pero por lo pronto bajare a traer algo de comida para ambas.- salió de la habitación no sin recordarme que si me veía lo que tenia listo me mataba así que solamente me quede entretenida con la música.

**Alice: POV**

Deje a Bella, en mi habitación de espalda, pero si se le ocurría girar esa silla y verse al espejo la mataría, había pasado todo el día de hoy con ella haciendo todo un cambio de imagen, bueno literalmente porque ella tampoco me dejaba hacer mucho, estaba entusiasmada, muy pero muy estaba hiperactiva, por fin llegaba mi hermanito como lo extraño, alguien con quien jugar ajedrez y que no termine partiendo la mesa por que pierde estúpidamente contra mí. La verdad necesito un buen rival y Edward lo iba a hacer, de inmediato recordé la última vez que jugué con Emmentt en la mesa de vidrio de mama, solo un pequeño golpe con su enorme mano había bastado para volver trizas la delicada superficie de cristal, esto también me llevo a recordar mis risas por escuchar a Emmett explícitamente llorando por su mano rota y conjunto con eso mama regañándolo y papa reprendiéndole por sus malas palabras mientras le enyesaba la mano, ese día fue uno de mis favoritos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la cocina.

-¿En qué piensas duende?- Emmett comía, mejor dicho devoraba la comida.

-Solo recordaba buenos momentos Hermanito- Y qué momento ver perder a Emmentt me ponía de buen humor.

Ring, ring…. sonaba el teléfono de la cocina, yo me dirigía a contestarlo tal vez fuera mama o papa o Edward corría aun mas rápido a contestarlo y en ese Momento Emmentt se interpuso en mi camino… Bueno su manota la puso en auricular.

- Hay yo quiero hablar...- dijo montando mi cara de malcriada

- Espero que sea mama- repetía Emmett, Embry si quieres vivir más vale que no seas tú dijo en voz alta, Y luego Emmett contesto el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?-pausa- Te matare Idiota, apenas te vea mi hermana no es para ti.- Emmentt colgó

- ¿Embry? Pregunte con una risita.

- Si el Embry ese chico no entiende que no me debe llamarme, Cuñado decidido el lunes lo mato...

-No le hagas nada, es mi enamorado secreto- me reía al recordar las estupideces que hacia Embry para que yo fuera su novia.

-¿Secreto? tú crees que es secreto si me llama cuñado!

- Tienes Razón…. Emmentt no maltrates a mi eterno Enamorado

- Es que enana no puedo evitarlo es tan irritante que me dan ganas de matarlo.

- Tú te quejas de mi enamorado qué tal de la estúpida y sin cerebro llamada Katy

-Katy- por dios ella no es nada mío hermana rompí con ella hace 2 semanas.-Emmett se reía y pensaba

-La nueva es Kate… Hablando de mis ex novias te conté que Kate y Katy son gemelas.

Yo tenía la boca abierta podía ser mi hermano mas idiota...

- ¿Y qué paso con eso?, ¿Se dieron cuenta que andabas con las dos?-

- No que te pasa, me entere después que termine ahorita con Kate mi nueva novia es Lisa, es linda inteligente y es porrista..

No mas idiotas eran Kate y Katy era mi decisión final.

-¿No es la nueva que trabaja en la tienda de al lado de mama?

-Esa misma es mi nueva novia y la amo

-Emmett hace cuanto son novios?- se quedo pensativo y luego miro su reloj, son las 1 y 30 de la tarde llevamos exactamente, 1 hora saliendo y me encanta creo que me casare con ella.

-Y te quejas de Embry no te soporto.

_¿Casarse? este chico necesita un psicólogo._

-Jajá solo bromeaba pero la verdad me gusta mucho ella- me respondió.

-Emmett no te gusta vamos llevas una hora de novios con ella, y llevas conociéndola 2 semanas y solo coqueteos así que tu lo único que necesitas es enamorarte de verdad, pero créeme que el día que lo hagas esa chica no te prestara atención- soy muy sabia, me reconfortaba a mi misma

-¿Crees que las nenas se resisten a esto? Se puso a sacar sus musculitos así que sin que se diera cuenta me fui de allí. Recogí la comida de la cocina y fui a mi habitación, ya tenía suficiente trauma con la acelerada vida amorosa de mi hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo mas! y tendremos el POV de Edward! espero sigan leyendo y comentando haber que les parece el fic!<br>**

**Editado: 9-08-12**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>

_**-Lili-  
><strong>_


	5. Una Nueva Creacion

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4: Una nueva Creación.<span>**

**Bella: POV**

Alice estaba definitivamente fuera de sí, en 4 horas yo me vestía unas 15.000 veces, claro pero esa era yo la Bella sencilla no la que planeaba ser esta noche, ya me encontraba preocupada, como le diría a Edward lo que siento, porque se lo diría esta noche ya habían pasado dos años y la mitad de mi vida así que era el momento.

Desde que Alice dejo la habitación me dijo que terminantemente prohibido mirarme le hice caso aunque quisiera verme visto y hacerla molestar.

Alice llego cantando Fifteen.

- ¿Alguna razón por la canción?- pregunte aburridamente.

- Si se las dedico a las pobres de mis ex cuñadas- eso me lo dijo Todo

- Emmett de nuevo con sus relaciones relámpago?

- Si así es- respondió mientras que recogía unas cosas.

- ¿Y quién es la victima de hoy?-

-Lisa- respondió ella.

- ¿La porrista?- pregunte confundida

-Si esa misma.- rodo los ojos- Vamos Bella, entremos a mi Armario.

Nos encerramos en el armario de Alice, me dejo todos vestido, zapatos, joyas todo, luego de advertirme tener mucho cuidado con el cabello me dejo sola en esa habitación para yo colocarme todo eso y ella se fue a cambiar también.

- Enseguida lo hago- le dije, porque con la cara que me puso Alice era como que si me quisiera morder…

Empecé a quitarme la bata que llevaba, ya había tomado un baño. Tu puedes Isabella me repetía mi misma.

Si iba a hacer esto iba a dejar de pensar, tome el delicado y preciso vestido era uno de color azul fuerte sin tirantes, que se ajustaba mucho a mi cuerpo, el vestido lo pase por la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo porque si lo colocaba por la cabeza desataría la coleta que había hecho Alice para que no viera el resultado del cabello, luego de tener el vestido puesto pase a las Joyas un lindo y pequeño collar que hacía con los pequeños y delicados pendientes de zafiro y una pulsera sencilla de plata, lo único que me faltaba era colocarme los zapatos y estaba lista ya que el maquillaje lo había colocado Alice antes de dejarme ir de la silla cuando termino de acomodarme el cabello.

Tome las _agujas_ que me había dado Alice las llamaba así porque los tacones parecían una tortura. Los que había elegido para mi esta noche eran altos y muy finos me iba a hacer pasar por una Jirafa, pero lo cual me sirve porque Edward era alto, muy alto, y guapo y fuerte….Isabella concentrarte me dije a mi misma pero no podía ya lo quería oír diciendo mi Bella o mi Bells Edward siempre me llamaba Mi Bells… lo amaba y no podía esperar.

- Bella estas lista?- me saco Alice de mi trance de palabras

- Eh si amiga ya casi salgo.

-Apúrate Bella quiero terminar de soltarte el cabello y seguir molestando a Emmett un poco más.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Lo sé pero ese soquete ya me tiene cansada.

-Preparada Bella ya quiero verte en mi creación…

-Ok que tal estoy- Salí para mostrarle

-Bella a final de todo Emmett tenía razón- apunto ella

**_Oh eso no iba bien, cuando Emmentt tiene razón nada estaba bien- pensé-_**

-Tan mal me veo- le dije mientras fruncía el seño

-No tonta todo lo contrario, estas genial el grandulón de mi hermano tenía razón, no te iba a reconocer cuando te vea estas hermosa- Me alabo Alice

- ¿En serio?– pregunte incrédula.

- Claro tonta, ahora estás más hermosa que antes, déjame terminar de soltarte el cabello para que te mires lo espectacular que quedaste.

Alice hizo un rápido desamarre tomo mi cabello con cuidado y lo dejo caer en capas.

- Estas listas vamos al Santuario- dijo ella.

- ¿El Santuario?- repetí yo más confusa que antes.

- Al enorme espejo que está en mi closet, se llama santuario y déjame decirte que es una maravilla.

- Cada día me sorprendes más Alice.

-Lo sé.

Cuando llegamos al "santuario de Alice", me vi hermosa Alice había hecho un lindo corte en capas, el cabello dejaba ver mi cara, en mis ojos había usado algo de Rímel y este destacaba mis pestañas para mi cara una base normal y resalto mis pómulos con una base de color rosa y algo de brillo la verdad el maquillaje era simple para que no me recargara y el vestido era la base fundamental de todo esto.

Tuve unos 5 minutos en frente del espejo, luego me di vuelta.

- Alice te amo lo sabías- era lo menos que podía decir después de su enorme trabajo, no voy a negar que me sentía rara usando tacones pero me acostumbraría.

-De nada Cuñada esta divina- me encanto que me llamara cuñada.

- Tu también te ves hermosa amiga- y así era ella llevaba un vestidito rojo ajustado al cuerpo, con tirantes espalda se mi descubierta y unos tacones como los míos.

- ¿Estas lista para bajar?

- Alice es súper temprano- le recordé

- Claro que no Bella Esme y Carlisle llegan como en 30 minutos.

- Wow ¿tan rápido había paso el tiempo?-

- Claro nena no estuvimos todo el día logrando este magnífico trabajo?

Le sonreí.

Nos dispusimos a bajar.

Una vez que Alice y yo veníamos entretenidamente hablando cuando llegamos a la concina conseguimos a Emmett de Espaldas sentado en la barra hablando por teléfono.

-Señorita por favor es la quinta vez que llamo y nadie me atiende porque…- hizo una pausa-.

-¿Qué?- grito Exaltado- le propine un codazo a Alice para que dejara de reírse.

-Señorita, Señorita por favor escúcheme…-ocurrió una pausa-.

La verdad ya yo no hallaba como tratar de calmar Alice no quería que Emmett nos descubriera. Primero porque sabía que podría matar a Alice en este preciso momento y segundo porque yo quería seguir escuchando.

-Claro que no ese pedido lo hice yo hace dos meses- Otra pausa-.

-Son unos inútiles por hacerle caso a mi pequeña hermana, ¿Sabía usted que mi madre me matara? ¿Esta consiente que cargara con una muerte? -otra pausa-

Emmett respiro muy profundo.

- ¿Tres meses? Maldición está bien acepto- dijo rendido al fin.

- El mismo precio verdad, no tengo que pagar nada mas

Pude ver claramente como la cara de Emmentt pasaba de molesto a furibundo. Hasta que exploto y profirió un fuerte sonido.

-¿Qué? Como puede decir usted eso, ¿Quien lo retiro?- se hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- Fue Alice Cullen, esta bien señorita muchas gracias, le mandare el cheque mañana por la mañana, pero por favor mientras más pronto lo tenga es mucho mejor es de vida o muerte.

Emmett colgó el teléfono.

- Alice trae tus sucios zapatos de diseñador aquí inmediatamente duende.

- Dime grandulón, ah y solo para que sepas no están sucios son unos Jimmy Choo originales- dijo Alice saliendo de las escaleras

- ¡Alice! ¡Duende! te voy a preguntar esto solamente una vez y lo hare con las mayor calma posible.- Emmett se encontraba diciendo esas palabras muy tranquilamente y de pronto.

-¿Por qué demonios sacaste el dinero que yo había dado para la vajilla de mama?

- Emmett te diré esto una sola vez, hermanito nosotras las mujeres tenemos una necesidad y esa es…

- Alice quiero la respuesta.

- Porque necesitaba irme de compras hermanito- luego Alice salió corriendo.

- Ven acá Alice Cullen ven inmediatamente- decía Emmentt molesto.

Emmentt se levanto de su silla para ir a buscar a Alice, pero en ese momento los invitados empezaban a llegar…

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo mas! y tendremos el POV de Edward! espero sigan leyendo y comentando haber que les parece el fic!<strong>

**Editado: 9-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	6. Regresando a Casa

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5: Regresando a Casa<span>**

**Edward: POV**

El viaje de Italia a casa se me hizo muy largo, todo el día en el avión, no sabía qué hacer y tenía por seguro que al llegar a casa iba a ver una fiesta esperándome conociendo a Alice y a mi Madre así iba a hacer. Me gustaba la idea de no llegar solo, por suerte mi amigo Jasper Hale tenía a sus abuelos en Forks y había decidido también ir a estudiar el último año aquí.

Pero estaba seguro que algo les iba a llamar más la atención a la gente, algo así como la chica rubia que traía a mi lado dormida. Tanya mi novia.

Ella había sido mi amiga mientras estuve en Italia y hace unos 6 meses atrás mi novia. Sus padres son personas importantes en Italia, la familia Denali era dueña de unos conjuntos de centros comerciales más grandes en toda Italia. Carmen y Eleazar -Los padres de Tanya- solo la dejaron venir conmigo, porque conocen y son amigos de la infancia de mis padres.

-Hola mi Eddy- dijo Tanya despertándose -Todavía me sentía muy raro que me llamaran así, me acorde inmediatamente otra vez de Bella, cosa que era normal cuando Tanya así algo opuesto a lo que mi Bella haría-.

Bella siempre se mantenía en mi pensamiento, yo la _Amaba_ maldición ni siquiera colocando la palabra en pasado hiciera que empezara tomarse la idea de esa situación.

-Ho...- me callo con un beso

Tanya se me quedo mirando mientras yo andaba en mi mundo…

- la... -Después de ese beso ya había empezado a pensar en Bella y no podía sacármela-

-¿En qué piensas? -me pregunto, Salí de mi trance y cambie inmediatamente el tema.

-Hey llevas durmiendo todo el camino- le recordé e hizo una mueca-.

- Si lo sé, y no sé ¿por qué tu no? si estuviste hasta la misma hora que yo en la fiesta que organizaron nuestros amigos para despedirse de ti- me dijo con una sonrisa -

-Ya sé porque estas nervioso, por ver a tus amigos y hermanos ¿no es así?

-Si tienes toda la razón estoy preocupado por eso, tengo bastante tiempo sin ver a mis hermanos y a Bella…

_Maldición-_dije dentro de mi ¿Dije lo que creo que dije? Y en ¿voz alta? No ahora si mátenme, dije lo de Bella delante de Tanya la chica más celosa del mundo.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es esa Tal Bella?- pregunto Tanya confundida, y sobre todo sabia las palabras siguientes si ella estallo en celos-

-¿Acaso una Ex novia de la que no me haya enterado?- me dijo con una cara.

-No Tanya, ella no es ni fue mi novia, solo una muy buena amiga de la infancia de mis hermanos y mía, es una buena chica, es muy probable que este en la fiesta de ahorita- supuse que con eso no la convencería así que agregue lo último.

-¿Como sabias lo de la fiesta?, Esme me dijo que era una sorpresa.

-Tanya mi madre y mi hermana, son muy predecibles eso no tienes ni que decirlo a y gracias por confirmármelo- y le robe un pequeño beso a Tanya enterrando mis manos en sus cabellos, tratando de olvidar el sedoso cabello de Bella.

Pero no, no fue lo mismo.

Al llegar a la casa entramos rápido y nos dirigimos a la sala grande y había un silencio con las luces apagadas. Luego esas luces se encendieron y dejaron ver a la multitud allí, Creo que se encontraba medio Forks allí en la sala de mi casa y dijeron todos juntos – BIENVENIDO A CASA-, Estaba abrumado, yo solo pude corresponderles con mi mejor sonrisa.

Recorrí todo el salón buscando una sola cara, pude observar a mis hermanos, los padres de Bella, pero rápidamente seguí buscando al motivo de mi Escrutinio hasta que por fin la vi, era Bella mi Bella, Estaba con un vestidito Azul oscuro que se veía.

Se sentía desesperante de solo pensar en lo sexy y tierna que se veía a la vez.

Se veía sexy y hermosa ese color resaltaba sus lindos ojos de avellanas, claro que no era la Bella de hace dos años estaba diferente algo había cambiado, algo le pasaba, desde mi posición se veía como si se fuera a caer, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de allí, y estar a su lado para ayudarla, pero sencillamente no podía y no solo eso, no debía.

Surgió un gran silencio en la sala llena de gente, en eso sentí la presencia de Jasper mi amigo y Tanya mi novia, sentí la mirada de todos en la sala sobre ellos, y también percate de que Alice no lo quitaba el ojo de encima a Jasper.

Reí por lo bajo y agregue- Gracias a todos por estar aquí, bueno se habrán dado cuenta de mi compañía, el- dije haciendo un pobre gesto con la mano a mi amigo- el es Jasper.

Cuando dije el nombre de mi amigo busque la cara de Alice otra vez, para ver si seguía mirando a Jasper y en efecto era así hasta le sonreía a mi amigo- solté otra risita por lo bajo y continúe- el es un buen amigo que hice en Italia y ella dije dándome vuelta hacia Tanya y rodeando mi mano por su cintura es mi novia.

Sentí como todos se quedaron sin palabras como por 5 segundos y como todos se acercaban hacia mí me abrazaban decían que me extrañaba entre todo eso logre ver a Bella en el rincón donde estaba y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Y no entendía porque se supone que ella estaba feliz de verme ¿no?

Era así o ¿no?

**Bella: POV**

Había empezado a llegar todo el mundo para la Bienvenida de Edward Alice estaba en la cocina dándole las ordenes a los camareros me dirigí a su posición y ella hablo antes que yo.

-Nerviosa Amiga- pregunto ella

-No- le mentí

-Vamos Isabella te conozco te carcome la Idea de saber que va a pasar

Me daban ganas de decirle de muy mala manera que si sabía la respuesta ¿Para qué me preguntaba?, pero no iba a hacer eso de descargar mi nerviosismo con una persona que me trata bien.

-Si tienes toda la razón amiga- fue todo lo que alcance a decirle antes de darme media vuelta y salir huyendo de allí como lo que era una chica nerviosa.

Estaban todos emocionados por la llegada del, y cuando menos lo imagine hay estaba sonriente en la puerta. Edward había llegado, Y se veía hermoso, mas de cómo lo recordaba, hace tanto tiempo, estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar lo único que pensaba era que Todo mi sueño se había hecho realidad Edward había vuelto, por eso cuando todos dijeron "Bienvenido a Casa" yo solo moví los labios pero no salió ningún sonido.

Detrás de Edward venia Esme, vestida con un lindo vestido de Flores con tirantes y Carlisle este ultimo venia con las maletas pero habían dos personas que no reconocí, un chico Rubio alto con complexión media muy guapo y otra una chica mediana como 2 centímetros más alta que yo una rubia hermosa con un cuerpo increíble, rápidamente, la agregue como novia o hermana del chico de al lado, pero no era así junto en ese momento dijo:

-Gracias por estar aquí, Bueno se habrán dado cuenta de mi compañía él, - Dijo señalando al chico Rubio y guapo con su mano- Es Jasper, un buen amigo que hice allá en Italia; expuso una hermosa sonrisa y continuo y ella dijo poniendo su brazo, en la cintura de la chica es Tanya mi NOVIA! Mi vida había cambiado en esos últimos segundos sus acciones y sus últimas palabras quedaron en mi cabeza y se repetían como en una película

Y se me hacía de la siguiente manera:

El colocando su mano en la cintura de ella y luego diciendo que era su novia

Yo quede en shock sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla

Rápidamente quite la lagrima, que se me había escapado para que nadie se diera cuenta. Alice no me vio muy buena cara y ella sabía muy bien porque.

Habíamos pasado todo el día cambiando mi ropa para él y nada había resultado como lo esperado.

Vi como todos los adultos presentes, se dirigían con Carlisle y Esme, al comedor. Decidí salir del shock en el que me encontraba y moverme para ir donde esta Alice, ellos se sentaban en un rincón de la enorme sala Emmentt Jasper y Alice, Esta ultima Alice mi amiga, no dejaba de ver al chico que Edward había nombrado como Jasper, Emmentt debía conocerlo, porque charlaban animadamente mientras que Alice los veía mejor dicho admiraban a Jasper. Al llegar donde estaban ellos Emmentt me presento oficialmente con Jasper.

-Bueno entonces…- interrumpió su conversación y agrego- oh Jasper te quiero presentar a alguien. – Repuso Emmentt al notar mi presencia- ella es Bella, nuestra mejor amiga- dijo Emmentt -Jasper me tendió la mano y agrego- Mucho gusto Bella, Emmentt me hablo de ti cuando fue a Italia e igual Edward.

-Mucho gusto Jasper- le dije con una cara la verdad no me encontraba de ánimos.

Ellos 2 bromeaban y Alice y yo los escuchábamos, en eso Edward y Tanya -tenía que llamarla por su nombre porque si le decía su novia… me entraban unas ganas de perderme que nadie me viera llorar ni sufrir, por lo que al parecer nunca iba a hacer mío-, ellos habían terminado de hablar con nuestros amigos Mike y Jessica y se dirigían a sentarse en uno de los sillones donde quedaban justo en el campo de mi visión me retorcía al ver que este la tenia agarrada de la mano y ella solo se refugió contra su pecho algo que a mí me gustaba hacer claro pero en plan de "amigos" para Edward porque yo siempre aprovechaba un poco mas esos abrazos, y lo sentía mío. Estuve un rato mirando en otra dirección, soportando la intriga de verle lo guapo estaba, se veía hermoso, pero no quería que por disfrutar de su belleza fuera haber algo que no iba a soportar mi corazón por lo que me quede fuera de eso y trate de mirar a las demás personas, hasta cerré los ojos porque me aburría solo quería ver algo y ese algo tenía a su chica recostada encima suyo y el abrazándola.

Ya no soportaba más tenía que irme a casa.

Esta noche que pensé que sería una de las mejores de mi vida se convirtió en un verdadero infierno, mi decisión estaba tomada me iría, me acerque hacia Alice y le dije al oído que me iría, le pregunte donde estaba mi ropa porque estaba segura que no me quedaría con la que traía encima. Esta me respondió, que es su cama, dentro de un bolso rosado y agrego que era un regalo yo le di las gracias, y me pare con la vista fija al suelo para no ver nada, me perdí entre la pista de baile mucha gente bailaba, cuando por fin pude llegar a las escaleras subí con cuidado observando cada escalón.

Al llegar arriba camine muy rápido, no quería estar aquí. Abrí rápidamente la puerta de Alice y la cerré detrás de mí con todas mis fuerzas -Más duro de lo que pensaba- Sabiendo que no había nadie arriba, tome el lindo bolso que había dejado Alice mire mi ropa allí adentro pero algo dentro de mi decía que no debía cambiarme.

Tome todo y baje las escaleras rápidamente, nadie se fijo en mi, bueno eso creo.

Busque a Alice, sequian en el mismo lugar, Le di un gran abrazo

-No todo está perdido- susurro en mi oído.

- Está bien tratare- dije yo tratando de organizar mi desordenada cabeza, Emmentt nos vio raro pero yo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña y le tire un beso, los quería demasiado ellos eran como mis hermanos, les dije que en un momento volvía, fui hacia donde estaban mis padres para informales que me iba a casa pero Charlie mi padre como era de esperar me dijo que nos íbamos todos pero vi la cara de mi madre y no me parecía justo arruinarle el día.

- Mama, papa no es necesario si quieren quédense, yo ando en mi auto y no sería la primera vez en casa sola- ellos asintieron- y al mismo tiempo me dijeron- cuídate- y me despedí de ellos También de Carlisle y Esme, ellos me desearon buenas noches, ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche. Había tenido mis buenas dosis de Edward y Tanya.

Volví donde estaban los demás tome mi abrigo y me lo puse e hice un gesto de adiós con la mano me despedí, y en dos segundos, Alice se había parado a Abrazarme, y Emmentt la imito.

-Quien quiere un Abrazo de Osho- dijo él con una sonrisa

Y me dio ese abrazo mejor dicho abrázote, casi me desaparece con la fuerza que lo hizo, me separe de él jadiando, me había sacado el aire.

Le sonreí a Jasper como no lo conocía y él me correspondió con la sonrisa, no volteé a mirar a Edward y a Tanya, así que Salí iba poco a poco caminando hasta mi monovolumen justo antes de abrir mi auto alguien me tomo de la mano y…

* * *

><p>Hola! capitulo numero 5 con pov Edward y editado!<p>

**Editado: 10-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	7. Abrazo

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6: Abrazo<span>**

**Edward: POV**

Estaba hablando con los invitados gente que no veía hace mucho.

Estaba hablando con Mike y Jessica, era una pareja muy divertida, luego que conversamos lo suficiente Mike saco a Jessica a bailar. Conduje a Tanya a un lugar apartado, pero a la vez quería estar con Emmett, Alice, Jasper y sobre todo con Bella, que no me miraba, y se veía fuera de sí como si algo la molestara, estaba físicamente con nosotros pero su mente debía estar a Kilómetros. Yo la conocía perfectamente tenía esa mirada de, estar en las nubes.

Tanya no paraba de hablarme, pero yo muy poco escuchaba lo que decía, ya que en ese instante lo único que ocupaba mi mente era Bella, no sabía que le pasaba, acaso había peleado con sus padres, no lo creo, o tal vez tenía un novio y estaba molesta con él, deseche esa idea también al recordar que Alice nunca había mencionada uno mientras nuestras charlas por teléfono, aunque yo tampoco había mencionado a Tanya volví a prestar atención y esta vez Bella le pregunto algo a Alice al oído, esta le respondió y ella se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, no me había dado cuenta que su vestido en la espalda estaba semi–descubierto Dios se apoderase de mi al ver esa espalda totalmente desnuda… Estúpido deja de pensar en ella, me grite en mi interior, Bella me estaba haciendo terminar de agotar lo poco que había hecho estos dos últimos años.

Por más hermosa que estuviera ella subió las escaleras triste cuando bajo luego de 5 interminables minutos ella bajo con mejor ánimo, por lo menos eso percibía yo desde mi posición, si seguro que era así.

Ella se dirigió donde estaba Alice y la abrazo, Emmett la miraba extraño al igual que yo, claro que ella no se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba así- ella se dio cuenta de que Emmett la miraba así ella le saco la lengua y le tiro un beso, eso era exactamente lo que me hacía a mí en el pasado, cuando jugueteábamos como dos niño pequeños.

Me sentía raro con la actitud de Bella Hacia mí, ella no era así conmigo, ella era cariñosa, dulce, amable, linda, juguetona, y hoy estaba completamente distinta.

_Que podías esperar idiota te has ido por dos largos años y tienes una novia a acuestas_ -Pensé.

Vi como se alejaba del grupo de mis hermanos e iba al lugar donde estaban nuestros padres, no pude observar nada de lo que hizo con ellos porque la gente estaba bailando y no me dejaban ver, en eso me di cuenta que mi novia se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, ella estaba muy cansada por la fiesta anterior, claro si habíamos bailado y todo.

Bella volvió, se puso su abrigo y se despidió con un pobre gesto de mano de Alice, pero esta ultima la abrazo, en un movimiento muy rápido, vi como mi hermano se puso de pie e imito el movimiento de Alice al parecer cuando mi hermano la abrazaba debió haberla apretado mucho por que cuando la soltó esta estaba jadiando, Jasper se quedo sentado, pero Bella le dedico una sonrisa y este le correspondió ¿Acaso era el día en que Bella le regalaba un abrazo o una sonrisa a todos menos a Edward?

Yo también me quería despedir de ella con un abrazo una sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla con un gesto o algo… pero no podía -pensé en Tanya ahora dormida en mis brazos-, pero Bella no me miro y se fue yo tenía que hablar con ella tenía que saber que estaba pasando le iba a dar la cara, pero con Tanya encima tuve que ingeniármelas, puse un cojín y así me libre de ella, Salí rápidamente, y justo ella se encontraba abriendo su carro para irse, corrí hacia ella coloque mi mano sobre la de ella en medio de tanta oscuridad

-Tenemos que Hablar- le dije.

Rápidamente deshizo mi agarre

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar Edward, pero podemos hacerlo ma… otro día- dijo sin darse vuelta.

Quería una respuesta y no la dejaría sin eso.

-Pero por que te alejaste de mí, ni siquiera me saludaste como los demás y tampoco te despediste- dije desesperado. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado?

-Es que tú te fuiste con tu novia, y no los quería interrumpir, así que me fui con Alice y los otros-explico mirándome a la cara pero no a los ojos

Tanya, era mi novia era cierto pero ella era mi Bella y no dejaría que Tanya ni nadie la alejaría de mi.

-Pero ahora no estoy con ella así que…- Lo dude temiendo que la respuesta fuera no- ¿Te puedes despedir de mi como lo hacías antes?

Ella vacilo.

-Vamos Bells dame un abrazo- solté con cariño como le decía desde que éramos pequeños.

Y en ese momento levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos, y me dio ese abrazo que era lo que más extrañaba, sentía que ella también me quería. Tal vez si se lo hubiera confesado, por lo que sentía me di cuenta que mi vida en Forks no iba a hacer muy feliz al parecer mis dos años en Italia tratando de Olvidar a Bella, se derrumbo con ese solo abrazo.

Se separo rápidamente de mí

-Bella espera – dubitativo y tratando de armar todo el valor posible.

-¿Que Edward?

-Bella yo te…

-¿Tu que Edward?

-Yo te quiero –solté con un gran nudo en el estomago, eso no era lo que quería decirle quería decirle que la amaba y la necesitaba a mi lado pero por alguna razón no pude.

-Adiós Edward, debo… este yo… debo irme.- logre verle, algo brillante en su mejilla, ¿Estaba llorando? Igual como cuando llegue rápidamente se la quito, se subió a su carro y la vi desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, Tanya y Bella, mi Novia y mi amiga. Lo único que quería era que fuera todo al revés.

Decidí volver a dentro al recordar a Tanya dormida.

**Bella: POV**

Estaba muy dolida para hablarle, así que rápidamente quite mi mano de la suya

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar Edward, pero podemos hacerlo ma… otro día- Obviamente dije esto de espaldas, ya que no quería ver esos hermoso ojos color verde en los cuales me perdería.

Podía ver en su cara, que se debatía en seguir o quedarse callado

-Pero por que te alejaste de mí, ni siquiera me saludaste como los demás y tampoco te despediste- me reclamo

-Es que tú te fuiste con tu novia, y no los quería interrumpir, así que me fui con Alice y los otros- subí la mirada hacia él.

-Pero ahora no estoy con ella así que…- Lo dude temiendo que la respuesta fuera no- ¿Te puedes despedir de mi como lo hacías antes?

¿En serio estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?- me pregunte a mí misma.

-Vamos Bells dame un abrazo- solté con cariño como le decía desde que éramos pequeños.

Quede en shock y pasaron en mi cabeza una cantidad de imágenes, de muchas de nuestras despedidas, donde yo siempre me aprovechaba de nuestra tierna amistad, decidí mirarlo a los ojos, para hacerle frente y hacerle ver que no lo abrazaría que lo había superado

Ja ¿Qué estúpida fui al pensar que sería capaz de eso?

No resistí las ganas de abrazarlo y lo abrase, tratando de no Transmitir que no lo extrañaba…

Ja ¿Otra vez, pensando las mismas estupideces?

No, no podía evitar demostrarle que lo extrañaba muchísimo, y no quería que se fuera en este instante, que yo deseaba que fuera interminable, pero justo en medio de todos mi pensamientos se encontraba Tanya y solo de imaginar que podría aparecer, me puse a llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que acabar?

Me separe rápidamente de el.

-Bella espera – dubitativo y tratando de armar todo el valor posible.

-¿Que Edward?

-Bella yo te…–soltó de golpe quede totalmente anonadada acosa el estaba intentando decir que me amaba

-¿Tu que Edward?

-Yo te quiero- confeso

Me despedí y rápidamente me quite las malditas lagrimas que ya estaban allí para delatarme, me subí al auto y desee que nunca hubiera conocido a Edward ya que ahora sufría por su culpa, por no tenerlo. Y él me quería…

Mientras que estaba al volante no hacía más que llorar y discutir conmigo misma, pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido en pensar en Edward como algo mas, incluso de solo pensar que soltaría ese te amo que tanto esperaba que yo tanto deseaba. Ja que Estúpida, Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- me gritaba a mí misma, y lloraba como una loca.

Hasta que pensé en lo insano que se había puesto esto, y decidí detener el auto, no era buena conducir y llorar.

Estaba en la carretera que daba al bosque. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente el Prado, si caminaba podría llegar al sendero que daba hacia él, pero ya era entrada la noche, y estaba muy oscuro, decidí subirme otra vez a mi auto y conducir a casa lo más rápido y sano posible.

Una vez que llegue a casa, seguí llorando como hacia un momento en la carretera, bebí un poco de agua y subí a mi habitación, me tumbe en mi cama y desee que Edward se hubiera quedado en Italia y no hubiera regresado.

* * *

><p>Hola! aqui nuevo cap! en el proximo se viene el Tanya POV!<p>

**Editado: 11-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	8. Planes

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 7: Planes<span>**

**Tanya: POV**

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que ser ella esa, Bella tiene que ser esa, la chica la cual Edward no dejaba de mirar desde que llego, la misma que nombro en el avión, el dijo que no era nada pero no le creo.

"Me agrada mucho estar aquí con mi novio, nos han dado una Bienvenida muy linda, me gustaba la idea de que fueran muy unidos, como nuestra familia. Edward Es un chico maravilloso que vale la pena"

Esto era lo único que le iba a decir a mis padres para terminarlos de convencer de que compraran la casa acá en Forks, además no creo que le negaran nada a su nena consentida. No me lo podían negar, ya que no me voy a arriesgar lo que me costó conseguir lo único que me importaba Edward, el era mío y de nadie más y menos esa idiota me la iba a quitar.

-Estas súper cansada- me dijo Edward con una cara de funeral como si algo le hubiera pasado.

-Un poco- respondí con un bostezo

-Quiero conocer a tu hermana- le solté antes que me dijera otra cosa, y le regale una sonrisa estúpida para terminar de convencerlo.

-Ok vamos para que conozcas al mostrito más feliz del mundo de la moda- le sonreí de vuelta, el se puso de pie y yo igual y de inmediato lo tome de la mano, marcando el territorio.

Cruzamos el gran salón hasta llegar a ellos.

-Alice, quiero que conozcas mi novia Tanya oficialmente- dijo Edward haciéndome avanzar hacia ella.

-Hola, mucho gusto- me dijo Alice, se le notaba rara, bueno no podías encontrar rara una persona, pero no la veía como Edward, me la pintaba

-Igualmente Alice. Edward siempre me ah hablado de ti- le di una sonrisa inocente para influir confianza.

-Seguro que lo hizo- dijo seria.

-¿Y a mí no me presentas hermanito?- salto el idiota de Emmett el hermano estúpido de Edward, no me caía bien pero me convenía tenerlo de mi lado.

En eso Edward le dijo algo a Emmett y todos empezaron a reírse.

¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿De una broma tal vez? ¿El cansancio me tenía tan desconectada que me estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Qué ocurría?

-Claro Emmett, ella es Tanya mi novia- ambos reían.

-Eddy, ¿qué paso?- dije confundida, en eso mire a Alice, su cara paso de una de fastidio a una rabia horrible, y no solo eso la concentro en mi.

-Nada mejor vamos a tratar de descansar- me tomo y me beso delante de todos.

A penas llegue a la habitación que me dio Esme, puse en marcha mi plan de llamar a mis padres, y la noche se me fue en hablar con ellos.

Cuando desperté, me sentía llena de vida y nadie me quitaba la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me bañe rápidamente me enfunde unos Jeans ajustados, y una camiseta de color verde, vi la hora y me quede sorprendida, de lo temprano que era 8:00 am, y me pregunte si estaban durmiendo, me encontraba en el segundo piso, me decidía a bajar a echar un vistazo… Pero justo en ese momento entro Esme.

-Buenos días Tanya- dijo de pie en la puerta, escuche ruidos y vine a ver si te habías despertado, ya eh preparado el desayuno y todo está listo para que bajes- me dijo amablemente

-Me puse de pie y le dedique una sonrisa- Gracias Esme bajo inmediatamente

Esme y Carlisle eran los únicos que me caían bien, y claro mi Eddy. Porque lo que eran el idiota de Emmentt y la hermanita esta Alice, que ni siquiera la conocía y ya me trataba indiferente, me caían de la patada. _Idiotas_

Me vi al espejo, era delgada, alta sexy y malvada lo único que me faltaba era casarme con el hombre de mis sueños y ese era Edward. Una vez logrado eso estaría todo perfecto.

Hice un intento de secarme el cabello pero lo deje y baje, ya todos estaban todos en el desayunador solo faltaba yo, rápidamente me acomode a un lado de Esme, porque al lado de Eddy se encontraba Alice, que en realidad no me miraba con buena cara, mejor dicho me miraba con furia, y Jasper estaba al otro lado de Edward, así que me puse al lado de Esme que me sonrió cariñosamente. Edward hablo de muchas cosas que pasaron en Italia y algo de nosotros.

Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación a acomodar un poco, y en una de mis maletas encontré una foto de mi familia y recordé el plan, debía de contarles a todos la Noticia, la gran noticia.

Tenía que buscar el momento perfecto para decírselo a todos, en el almuerzo lo hare- decidí de inmediato.

Edward había salido con Carlisle, y Emmett a comprar unas cosas, lo que me dejaba a mí con tiempo de sobra. Busque rápidamente mi Diario el cual era mi vida todo lo que había hecho y sobre todo mis planes estaba allí era el alma para destruirme, lo tome y pase a escribir todo lo nuevo y maldije unas 1.000 veces -o más- a Bella luego de descargar mi furia decidí dormir un rato.

Luego de unas horas desperté, y Salí disparada de la habitación al ver que ya era hora del el almuerzo.

Al llegar al comedor no había nadie, y en eso que llego Alice, y me soltó de mala gana en mi cara:-Vamos a almorzar en el Jardín no aquí- y se fue la seguí rápidamente y ahí estaban todos.

Estaba tan emocionada con la noticia que tenía que dar que interrumpí a Eddy que estaba hablando con Emmett.

-Mmm, les quiero contar una maravillosa noticia, Eddy amor ¿me dejas?

-Claro di lo que quieras decir

-La verdad es que antes de venir para acá hable con mis padres, y ellos me dijeron -de repente hubo un silencio sepulcral de parte de todos y una mala cara de Alice hacia mí-

-Me dijeron que ellos iban a comprar una casa aquí…así que ME MUDARE A FORKS CON MIS PADRES!

**Alice: POV**

¡ME MUDARE A FORKS CON MIS PADRES! Me quede como en shock mientras todos celebraban se abrazaban yo estaba en mi lugar ni siquiera me había movido

Esa frase quedo en mi cabeza mientras que todos estaban felices con la noticia, excepto.

¿En serio vi a Edward con un temblor en el labio cuando abrazo a Tanya diciéndole que era genial?

Estaba mintiendo lo sabia siempre lo hacía desde pequeño el simple temblorcito, lo delataba ante mis ojos.

Incluso con esa demostración de aversión lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Bella, Tenía que contarle de inmediato antes de que se diera cuenta mañana en el instituto, probablemente se desmaya o algo peor. No lo podía creer el idiota de mi hermano las había arruinado por completo.

Así que decidí salirme de allí de inmediato.

-Permiso tengo que ir a ver unas amigas- explique para zafarme

-Cariño cuídate- dijo Mama con una hermosa sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y me encamine hacia el garaje.

Rápidamente, estuve en el garaje y tome el auto de mi querido Emmett, lo único que pensaba al llevarme su carro sin avisarle es que no lo llamaran sus amigos para salir, pero con Edward aquí lo dudaba.

Solo conduje a un solo destino, a casa de Bella. Cuando llegue me recibió René, la madre de mi mejor amiga y mi casi segunda madre.

- ¡Alice! Cariño que sorpresa- me dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo, como si no nos viéramos en años.

- ¡Hola René! ¿Esta Bella?- le pregunte rápido a René, Si no fuera porque soy educada la empujaba e iba corriendo a la habitación de Bella.

- Si pasa está en su habitación tu sabes ordenando un poco, entra tu sabes dónde queda- me dijo dulcemente.

Le sonreí y subí como en 5 segundos las largas escaleras, y ya estaba en frente de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Bella, di un suave golpeteo y la puerta se abrió rápidamente y abrace a mi amiga.

-Bella lo siento mucho no tenía idea de que Edward estaba con Tanya, te lo juro, lo siento por haber hecho pasar por todo esto, y que te hubiera entusiasmado mas con él lo siento

-Amiga no te preocupes yo estoy bien- me repetía pero no sé porque pero algo me decía que no tenía que creerle mucho.

-¿De verdad?- inquirí preocupada

-Ven te voy a contar lo que paso- me dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras nos sentábamos en su cama.

-Amiga no te voy a negar que cuando vi a Tanya, me quería morir, y me sentía muy mal, pero luego cuando me iba Edward me alcanzo, en mi auto y me dijo, que le dolió mucho que no lo hubiera saludado en la Bienvenida, ni que me hubiera despedido de él, eso me dolió mucho sabes y me sentí peor, pero luego me pidió que me despidiera de él como siempre.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?- le dije mientras me relataba todo se me formo una Tremenda sonrisa.

-Me sentí fenomenal lo abrace mucho, sabes y luego se fue… tengo mis esperanzas cuando Tanya se fuera, tal vez… -la pare en seco y borre de inmediato mi sonrisa, ya que lo que le iba a contar le iba a partir el corazón.

-Eso me recuerda- no me dejo seguir y de nuevo empezó con su ilusión, pero era algo que ya no podía hacer, no iba a poder luchar por Edward, y todo se arreglaría.

-Bella necesito que dejes de hablar- inmediatamente, se quedo quieta y me dejo empezar a explicarle-

-Bella, Tanya no se va del pueblo- le dije y la abrace muy fuerte- lo siento amiga, por eso vine a decírtelo.

-Pero ella no vive aquí, pero como…- no aguanto más y se largo a llorar.

-Bella vine a decírtelo no quería que mañana en el instituto te dieras cuenta y no fueras a soportarlo.

Se separo de mí y seco sus lágrimas, y le pregunte lo que más me interesaba en estos momentos.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- lo que sí que me sorprendió fue su respuesta aunque no le creía nada Bella se había vuelto una actriz porque no le creí nada de lo que me dijo a continuación.

-Por supuesto que voy a estar bien, toda la vida sabia que Edward no me quería, por lo menos no más que una amiga, así que aceptare mi destino Alice tratare de olvidar a Edward, de ahora en adelante el solo será mi amigo, eso y nada mas- Bella ya no hablaba como antes, fue raro como si no tuviera vida.

-¿Bella estas seguro de no querer luchar ni un poquito?- le dije a mi hermana, si para mi Bella era mi hermana y la quería bastante.

Y no quería que sufriera y esa era una de mis cosas primordiales en mi lista lo primero era

Edward tenía que dejar, a esa Rubia Falsa y se fijara de una vez en Bella y lo segundo que tenía en la lista era que…. YO ALICE CULLEN QUE VOY A CONSEGUIR EL CORAZON DE MI PRINCIPE JASPER HALE…. Pero lo primero en mi lista era sacar a esa rubia oxigenada que tenía como cuñada.

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno ahora si aqui tenemos el Tanya POV ¿Que os parecio?<p>

**Editado: 11-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	9. Decision

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 8: Decisión<span>**

**Bella: POV**

Esa noche tuve muchas pesadillas, basadas en lo mismo mejor dicho en esa única persona que lleva por nombre EDWARD CULLEN, y no solo pesadillas primero era unos lindos sueños, Edward y yo juntos, pero luego estaba Tanya e inmediatamente era pesadilla, eran ya las 2 de la tarde y no me había levantado de la cama aun- raro en mi ya que los fin de semana los aprovecho al máximo saliendo con mis amigos- y lo que más le preocupaba a René.

Tome la decisión de levantarme de la cama, baje las escaleras y Mama estaba en el estudio decorando unas pequeñas carpetas que les iba a dar a los niños de la guardería al día siguiente ya era la segunda semana de clases y René estaba enamorada de ellos, en cambio yo, bueno se suponía que maña era mi primer gran día.

Esta realidad de repente se puso en frente de mí, mañana era el primer día de Escuela, y la verdad no estaba muy preparada para ello, mejor dicho no estaba preparada. Punto.

Decidí en organizarme y eso empieza siempre en mi habitación, Mama me dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Despierta dormilona vamos te hare el desayuno- Me llevo a la cocina y me sentó en la barra del desayunador.

-ok Isabella, ¿Me vas a contar porque te fuiste anoche tan temprano?- Decía mamá empujando una vaso de jugo de naranja en mi dirección.

-Mama…. Es que yo….- me debatía nerviosa- es Edward.

-Lo sé, solo quería preguntártelo directamente- dijo con una sonrisita- Hija se que Edward te ha gustado toda la vida, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Pero Mama el está con- me obligué a decirlo- Tanya- solté al fin.

-Claro bebe pero, Esme me dijo que ella es hija de uno de sus amigos de la infancia y ella solo vino a acompañarlo.

-Entonces ¿se irá?- le pregunte a mi Mama con una dicha que me invadía

-No lo sé cariño, Esme no me dijo nada al respecto, solo le importaba que su hijo haya vuelto.

-Gracias Mama eso hace sentirme mejor- me había aliviado un poco ella se iría, se tenía que ir por mi propio bien, solo eso quería.

-Bueno hija ¿Quieres un emparedado o algo por el estilo?- pregunto cariñosa

-No mama debo ir a darme un baño debo organizar todo para mañana, el primer día de Instituto no será fácil, termine el jugo y me dispuse a buscar mi laptop que había dejado en el sofá.

-¿Que será más difícil estudiar el ultimo año con Edward o estudiar el ultimo año con Edward? y no poder hacer nada?

-Mama ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- definitivamente René Swan era un caso totalmente perdido, ni siquiera era una pregunta lógica.

-Y la respuesta- me preguntaba con una risita.

-Mmm las dos mama definitivamente ambas- respondí por lo bajo, mientras buscaba mi laptop, al conseguirla me dirigí a mi habitación, la coloque sobre la cama y busque algo de ropa, unos shorts y un camisón largo, no esperaba salir de la casa así que vestí algo corto, tome un buen baño de una 30 media hora. Al salir, me vestí y comencé con la limpieza.

Mientras limpiaba, ponía las cosas en su lugar pensaba, que no todo estaba perdido, Edward se quedaría aquí, Tanya se iría y estudiaríamos juntos, tal vez no todo se había perdido y yo tenía una fuerte esperanza, lo único que tenía que hacer era que Edward se interesara en mi cosas que no sabía cómo demonios iba hacer, tal vez a Alice se le ocurriera algo.

Habían muchas cosas en mi habitación, pero las organice rápidamente, levante el bolso del piso el que me había obsequiado Alice, le dolería ver que estuviera Tirado, al lado de él se encontraba la ropa que había usado ayer, tome los pants y los metí allí donde hubo un lugar en mi closet.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, al abrir la puerta Alice salto hacia a mí y me abrazo.

-Bella lo siento mucho, no tenía idea de que Edward estaba con Tanya, te lo juro, lo siento por haber hecho pasar por todo esto y que te hubiera entusiasmado mas con él lo siento- se disculpaba Alice abrazándome

-Amiga no te preocupes yo estoy bien- le repetía a Alice la media verdad que le estaba diciendo

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto con ojos extrañados

-Ven te voy a contar que fue lo que paso- le dije a Alice y nos sentamos en mi sofá a hablar.

Amiga no te voy a negar, que cuando vi a Tanya me quería morir, y me sentía muy mal, pero luego que me fui Edward me alcanzo, en mi auto, y me dijo, que le dolió mucho que no lo hubiera saludado en la bienvenida ni que me hubiera despedido de él, eso me dolió mucho sabes y me sentí peor, pero luego me pidió que me despidiera de él como siempre.

-Y ¿Como te sentiste?- pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me sentí fenomenal lo abrace mucho, sabes y luego pensé que cuando Tania se fuera, tal vez- Alice alzo un dedo y borro la enorme sonrisa que tenia- eso me recuerda…. No le deje terminar la oración y continúe hablando- podría lucha por Edward, y todo se arreglaría.

-Bella necesito que dejes de hablar- grito e inmediatamente le concedí su requisito.

Bella Tanya no se va del pueblo- me dijo Alice abrazándome todavía más fuerte- lo siento, amiga por eso vine a decírtelo.

-Pero ella no vive aquí, pero como….- no soporte y empecé a llorar.

- Bella vine a decírtelo no quería que mañana en el colegio, te dieras cuenta y no fueras a soportarlo.

- Me separe de ella, y seque mis lágrimas como si no fuera ya difícil que Edward no me quería y estaba con otra, y esa otra estaría con nosotros estudiando.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?- me pregunto Alice.

- Por supuesto, toda la vida sabia que Edward no me quería, por lo menos no más que una amiga, así que aceptare mi destino Alice tratare olvidar a Edward, de ahora en adelante el solo será mi amigo, eso y nada mas.- me sentía tan fría, pero toda esperanza se había borrado de mi mapa de posibilidades, esta ya era un decisión tomada y cuando escojo una me apego siempre a ella.

-Bella, ¿Estas completamente segura de no querer luchar ni un poquito?- me decía Alice mi amiga era una chica genial.

-Alice hermana, he luchado por Edward toda mi vida y nunca se ha dado, y menos ahora que tiene a su novia, es una decisión tomada Edward será para mi ahora como Emmentt lo es, solo un hermano.

Había decidido que ya Edward no importaba, pero si no importaba porque no me lo podía sacar del corazón, pero si no importaba porque había pasado toda la noche llorando por él, y su estúpida novia.

Quería desterrar esos malos pensamientos con respecto a Tanya. Hash en que me estaba convirtiendo, yo no era así criticando a Tanya y ni siquiera la conozco, pero de solo hecho de que tuviera algo que yo quería, y que quería hace mucho tiempo me hacia tener celos de ella. Ya se estaban convirtiendo regulares los sueños o pesadillas con Edward.

Trate de olvidar todo lo que había soñado esa noche, hoy era el primer día de clases, y no estaba muy preparada para evitar a Edward, pero lo que si me iba a evitar hacerlo, era la necesidad de no mirar a Tanya con él.

Me levante de la cama, y fui directo al baño cuando llegue al espejo realmente, me veía súper mal, tenía los ojos llenos de pequeñas bolsas que se veían moradas de tanto llorar y la falta de sueño de esa noche. Tome una buena ducha, al llegar a mí habitación sonó de repente mi celular, era un mensaje de Emmentt.

**_"Bella como te preparas para el primer día de escuela pequeña? Bueno chica lo único que quiero decir que…. ALICE ESTA LOCA! esta vistiendo a todos en la casa geniales para el primer día de Escuela claro esta excepto a Tanya… bueno eso era todo….. Hash se me olvidaba Alice y yo pasaremos por ti en mi Jeep espero que estés lista… Te advierto que corres el riesgo de que Alice lo haga si no es así..."_**

**_Emmentt_**

Decidí, apurarme y no ponerme en riesgo con lo que me decía Emmentt, tome la extraña decisión de tomar unos de los conjuntos que me había regalado Alice un pantalón, entallado en los tobillos, una linda camisa que caía suave y unos zapatos bajos, al verme al espejo me gusto lo que vi había cambiado un poco mi estilo, deportivo siempre converses un jean y una camiseta ah algo más formal y mas femenino, ya decidido cambiaria un poco de mi, debía ir de compras si quería continuar este estilo, y sabia la persona correcta para ir de compras.

Bella ya llegamos- escuche en el piso de abajo.

Y esa persona era Alice- sonreí al escucharla.

Me di una última mirada al espejo, y me gusto lo que vi de todas manera ya iba a tener a la jueza Alice para que me digiera como me veía, tome mis cosas apague la luz de mi habitación y solo pensé una cosa, "Puedes hacerlo".

Al bajar las escaleras estaban Emmentt y Alice en el desayunador de espaldas y pude escuchar un poco de su conversación antes de interrumpirlos con mi llegada.

-Si Emmentt, si haces eso te pueden expulsar- le decía Alice a Emmentt

-Pero vamos es el primer día de la universidad hay que empezar con una pequeña broma.- decía Emmentt.

-Emmentt ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que dijo mama antes de salir de la casa?- le contesto Alice con una voz.

-Si ya lo sé.- Emmett se había dado por vencido

-¡Hola chicos!- irrumpí en su burbuja.

-Bella te ves genial por fin te colocaste el conjunto que te regale te queda hermoso- me decía Alice- me encanta cuando te colocas lo que escojo me hace sentir mejor diseñadora.

Emmett se me quedo viendo.

-Bella que hiciste que acabas de hacer no puedo todavía con los admiradores de Alice ahora también voy a tener que cargar con los tuyos no es justo. Yo Emmett necesito vacaciones –dijo melodramático.

-Emmett, de eso quería hablarte ahora si puedes pegarle a Embry cada vez que lo veas como ya no me importa el-Alice hizo una pausa y agrego- quiero que me deje en paz ahora voy por un pez más gordo.

-De veras Alice, no soporto ese tipo como te ve, como si fueras algo comestible, eres mi hermanita y debo cuidarte- decía Emmett tan sobreprotector con Alice.

-Ok hombre mono pero cuando empiece a salir con alguien no te metas- decía Alice señalándolo con el dedo.

-No prometo nada- respondió Emmett.

-Ok ya dejen la escena de sobreprotección y larguémonos

Nos dirigimos al Jeep de Emmentt en silencio, yo iba adelante con Emmentt manejando y Alice en el asiento trasero, estábamos en silencio cosa que no duro mucho hasta que empecé a cambiar la radio y me tope con la canción que Adoraba Emmentt "Baby" de Justin Bieber.

Inmediatamente Alice y yo rompimos en risas, Emmentt era un chico musculo, grande y cuando estaba molesto no le podías hablar pero cuando lo veías cantando Baby era todo un Show…

-Baby, Baby ohhhh, like Baby baby, baby oh- cantaba Emmentt conectado con su lado femenino….

Alice y yo seguíamos muriendo de risa, al terminar la canción yo ya no tenía aire en mis pulmones y mi estomago estaba todo adolorido de toda la presión causada por la risa, en eso llegamos al colegio.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- decía Emmentt que ya había recobrado su compostura, y amenazándonos a Alice y a mí.

-Estás seguro que no quieres que en vez de Emmett Cullen te llamemos Emmett Bieber? – Bromeábamos Alice y yo entre risas, no podía respirar así bajamos del auto.

-No ya chicas en serio ni una palabra de esto a nadie o si no me tendré que mudar- decía Emmett, rascándose la nuca.

Alice y yo sequiamos muertas de la risa y no lo soportábamos.

-Como quieran síganse burlando yo voy a saludar a mi amigo Mike.

-Yo quiero saludar a Jessica- dijo Alice

-Yo también vayamos- no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea primero porque Mike estuvo enamorado una vez de mi eso me ponía un poco incomoda, y aparte eran una pareja eléctrica, pero era mejor que quedarme sola.

Al llegar estaban nuestras amigas Ángela y Jessica con sus respectivos novios Ben y Mike, ellas estaban entusiasmadas ya que al igual que Emmett, Ben y Mike empezarían la universidad.

-Bueno espero que no vayan a hacer nada dentro de 3 semanas, están todos invitados a mi fiesta de inicio de Año, en el club de mis padres en realidad espero que puedan ir

-Mmm creo que si me invitan, iré…. Un chico alto, musculosos, piel color tostado y cabello negro se metió en el circulo.

Se me hacia conocido, pero fue por Ángela que recordé su nombre

Jacob era un admirador de toda la vida y mi mejor amigo pero nunca le preste atención por estar interesada en Edward, un tiempo después de que Edward partiera a Italia, el se fue a Phoenix con su padre y sus hermanas luego de la muerte de su madre, y no solo eso su padre Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie mi padre, incluso el había asistido con las chicas y yo como solteros en la noche del baile.

-Jacob Black, eres tu chico no te veía en años- le dijo Ángela a Jacob tirándosele encima.

-Hola a todos como les va- dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

-No puede ser chico… pusiste a trabajar esos musculo ya estas tan musculoso que ya me dieron ganas de ir a ejercitarme no voy a dejar que me ganes- le dijo Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Mike hermano, qué onda con el corte Justin Bieber- Jacob le desordeno el cabello a Mike

-Mi pequeña y escandalosa Jessica, extrañaba que me hablaras tan rápido.

-Ángela no me vas a presentar a tu novio- le pregunto Jacob a Ángela al ver que ella y Ben estaban tomados de la mano.

-El es mi hermoso novio Ben Cheney y va en el mismo año que tu.

Y así llego hasta Alice, a la cual saludo como enana.

Luego se paro en frente de mí…

-Isabella Swan - dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en su cara

-Jacob Black- contraataque yo y nos miramos unos segundos y en eso sonó la voz del director por el altavoz.

¡Todos los Alumnos al auditorio!

Todos nos quedamos mirando y Alice grito: El inicio de un nuevo Año escolar.

Siempre dramática.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno aqui ya aparecio Jacob mmm ya veremos como van las cosas! saludos.<p>

**Editado: 12-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	10. Otra vez en nuestras vidas

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9: Otra vez en nuestras vidas.<span>**

**Edward: POV**

Todavía me rondaba en la cabeza la idea de que Tanya viviera aquí.

Yo en realidad la quería, ella había sido una excelente amiga y novia, pero cuando me fui de Forks, me fui por unas de las cosas que marcaba mi vida, tratar de olvidar a Isabella Swan mi amor platónico.

Al ver a Bella en la fiesta el sábado en la noche tan bella, tan frágil, tan linda y tímida como yo la recordaba, había revuelto en mi corazón todos esos sentimientos por los cuales, había luchado en apagar estos últimos años, fue difícil hacerlo incluso cuando estoy al lado de Tanya, la recuerdo; recuerdo el aroma de su cabello, Fresas, recuerdo esos intensos abrazos, recuerdo cuando estudiábamos juntos, tantas fotos, recuerdo cuando íbamos a observar nubes en el Prado que solo ella y yo conocíamos, ¡Que idiota había sido!

¿Cómo me había olvidado del Prado?

En eso sonó la alarma y tuve que ponerme en marcha, pero no olvidaría el prado, no de nuevo.

Apenas me puse de pie, alguien toco con un sonido sordo mi puerta:

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto Alice con su vocecita chillona

-Pasa hermana- le indique

-Hola Edward o prefieres que te llame ¿Eddy? Es así como te llamas ahora ¿No?…- dijo Alice con una nota de sarcasmo en su rostro.

-Al parecer no te callo bien Tanya verdad.- no fue una pregunta de mi parte, ya me sabia la respuesta.

-¿Se nota tanto?- sonrió Alice y una súper sonrisa envenenada cruzo su cara y continúo.

-No me da buena espina Edward, no la conozco pero ya no me cae bien viene aquí con su cara de mosca muerta…

-¡ALICE!- grite- es mi novia ¿recuerdas?

-Y tú te llamas Edward recuerdas- me grito de vuelta y continuo- no" Eddy" – dijo imitando la voz de Tanya.

-Alíe, hermana no quiero pelear contigo, Tanya es una buena chica- trate de convencerla

-¿Buena chica?, escúchame Eddy Cullen, si te confieso que en primer lugar me sentí mal por juzgarla sin conocerla así que le pregunte a Emmett y me conto como era ella de malvada en el instituto, y lo algo de Zorrita en apuros, pero no conmigo Edward tu eres mi hermano y quiero algo mejor que tu novia, y si fue verdad que cambio como tú mismo dices que se porte bien que yo la mantendré vigilada, pero te digo con ella no te vas a casar créeme soy tu hermana y te conozco y ella no es de tus gustos.

Al terminar todas sus palabras me quedaron en la cabeza, y si Tanya no había cambiado, hace solamente 1 año y medio nos conocíamos y probablemente 8 meses en su nueva persona y si ¿no había cambiado? ¿Y si solo jugaba conmigo como con todos sus ex?

Al parecer Alice, se había dado cuenta de todas las preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, y me dijo.

-Me encanta hacer entrar a la gente en razón, tanto como me gusta diseñar, hablando de diseñar eh armado este conjunto para ti hoy, quiero que te lo estrenes para ir al instituto.

Asentí, me tendió el conjunto, y salió de la habitación, mientras que pensaba y trataba de olvidar todas las ideas que Alice había sembrado en mi escuche como tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, estuvo así como por dos minutos.

La ropa que me había dejado Alice era bastante de mi estilo, pantalones negros una camisa de botones color azul y un par de lentes. Me duche en poco tiempo.

Me vestí muy rápidamente, y al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Tanya y Mis padres.

-Buenos días- dije al llegar, papa se encontraba hablando con mi novia y mama estaban sirviendo jugo, le di un gran beso a mi madre.

-¡Buenos días hijo! ¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto mama dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien mama, es bueno volver a casa.

-Espero que te haya gustado estar afuera porque no te quiero dejar ir de aquí nunca más me hiciste mucha falta hijo...

- Y tú a mi mama

-Y Emmett no se olviden de Emmett, yo soy el favorito de mama- Emmett me empujo y abrazo a mi mama.

Mama reía, me encantaba verla feliz ella era tan maternal y no le gustaba vivir sin nosotros.

- Emmett hijo necesito respirar- decía mama

- Ok mama pero yo soy mejor que Eddy- dijo Emmett con una carcajada viendo a Tanya.

- ¡Buenos días familia! y Tanya, hola papa- Alice le dio un abrazo a Carlisle nuestro padre y un rápido beso en la mejilla a mama.

- Vamos Monkey man hay que pasar buscando a Bella- mis ojos relucieron cuando Alice nombro a mi amiga.

- Un momento mi pequeña diseñadora – Alice sonrió por como la llamaba mama- tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente con Emmett Cullen.

Mama y papa fueron con Emmett y Alice a la sala y solo quedamos Tanya y Yo en la cocina, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla la tome de la mano y nos fuimos al Volvo, el carro de Bienvenida de mis padres.

En el camino a la escuela Tanya y yo solo intercambiamos pocas palabras y sinceramente no le preste mucho a su conversación tenía mi cabeza llena de pensamientos, de todo tipo como que si ella no había cambiado, ¿Qué haría si no era así?

- Tanya- dije dubitativo- ¿Por qué cambiaste tu forma de ser cuando nos conocimos?

- Porque te amo tontito y sin ti no puedo vivir- me decía con una sonrisa- Eddy eh dejado todo por ti ¿No te das cuenta?, entiendo que tengas tus dudas todavía, pero ha sido suficiente todo lo que eh hecho estos últimos tiempos, hasta mis padres están felices con mi cambio.

- Te amo cariño- fue lo único que pude decir, tratando de convencerme de ello.

Entramos al estacionamiento de Forks, estacione mi auto, y Tanya y yo bajamos en eso se escucho la voz de, el director que nos mandaba a todos al auditorio. Tome a Tanya por la mano y la conduje hasta allí, al llegar al auditorio Emmett nos había guardado los asientos allí y nos hizo señas a Tanya y a mi para que nos reuniéramos con ellos, estaban todos nuestros amigos, Ángela y su novio Ben chico al cual lo había conocido el sábado por la noche en la fiesta, Mike y Jessica, estaba Alice entretenida hablando con Emmett y Jasper. En la fila de enfrente donde se encontraban mis amigos estaba, Bella.

Pero no sola, era un chico alto de piel bronceada como con la contextura de Emmett. Bella reía con el chico, al llegar Alice le dijo algo a Bella en el oído y ella voltio, igual el chico que estaba a su lado y era nada más y nada menos que el Idiota de Jacob Black el culpable de que Bella y yo no estuviéramos juntos odiaba a ese maldito perro. Por su culpa y también algo de su hermana, hace dos años antes de tomar la decisión de irme, el me arruino la vida.

**Flashback**

Todo estaba saliendo bien, era un día hermoso, hoy por fin seria el día en que me declarare a Bella, en dos semanas iba a hacer el baile de promoción del segundo año.

El baile iba a hacer un buen momento para, llevarla y hacerla mi novia nada me va a salir mal, me fui a Port Ángeles y entre en la tienda, al entrar me encontré a la hermana de Jacob, Rachel, la cual estaba enamorada de mi -pero nunca le hice caso por estar enamorado de Bella-, hice como si no vi a Rachel y fui directo a la caja y le pedí al florista un ramo de sus mejores flores, este me entrego la más hermosas Rosas rojas, una tarjeta y me dio un Bolígrafo, la señora me dio una gran sonrisa y un consejo.

- Escribe algo que la enamore hijo.

- Yo asentí y me puse nervioso, tenía que poner algo que no me hiciera ver como un estúpido, algo como "Te eh amado toda la vida pero tenía terror de decírtelo por perder tu amistad", no quería poner eso porque sí que me iba a ver como un idiota, no se me ocurría nada, entonces en eso llego Rachel.

- Cariño- me robo un beso en la boca, la verdad que me tomo desprevenido yo no quería

- Oye...- intente gritarle pero me coloco su dedo en mi boca- no digas nada no tienes que escribir tanto Edward si acepto ir contigo al baile.

- ¡Que estás loca!- grite yo

- No Edward tu eres mío además no puedes negar que estas enamorado de mi o acaso las flores no son mías, Acuérdate que tienes que llevar a ese alguien especial al baile- hice caso omiso a sus intentos de seducción y continúe.

- Pues claro que no son tuyas Rachel, tu a mi no me gustas y no eres ese alguien especial- esto la molesto bastante.

- Y se puede saber ¿cuál es la zorra especial?- me dijo con una mirada de furia

Me quede callado no tenía ganas de responderle pero, formo un escándalo tan grande que todo el mundo en la tienda se nos quedo viendo y ella me gritaba, y me daba golpes en el pecho, y me quito las flores la tiro en el piso pero antes le quito la tarjeta. Y la leyó

- Con que la zorra es Isabella Swan- rechine los dientes por como la llamo-

- Se rio no se cuanto tiempo en mi cara- Te vas a arrepentir Edward Cullen, tal vez no sea mío pero no vas a hacer de ella, eso te lo juro.- Rachel se dio media vuelta y tiro al señor que venía lleno de flores, quede atónito en medio de la tienda.

Luego del escándalo público de la rechazada Rachel y de pagar todo lo que había dañado, Me fui a buscar a Bella al instituto con las flores en la mano y la tarjeta que había escrito luego de tranquilizarme.

Iba muy emocionado a buscar el amor de mi vida estacione para ese entonces mi mercedes azul en el aparcamiento y estaba Rachel sentada en una de las mesas con sus amigas Claire y Kim y me miraba con una cara burlona, Estaba empezando a pensar que esta chica tenía serios problemas.

Pero lo que vi a continuación partió mi corazón.

Bella estaba Tomada de la mano de Jacob y sostenía unas flores y unos chocolates, luego este la beso en frente de mi, estaba destrozado, no me di cuenta cuando Rachel apareció de tras de mí.

-Te lo dije Edward Cullen que si no ibas a hacer mío no ibas a hacer de ella, créeme Isabella Swan me cae bien pero como mi cuñada, no como competencia- Me dio otro beso amargo en los labios- Y recuerda cariño- me grito cuando se iba- yo sigo disponible para ti.

Luego de ese día, le reclame a Jacob y me dijo solo una cosa.

-Acéptalo Cullen yo gane el corazón de Bella, las chicas necesitan alguien que no es un miedoso como tú lo fuiste, perdiste por idiota.

Eso fue lo único que él hizo y yo solo le pegue un puñetazo en su nariz.

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo que más me molestaba era que ese idiota hubiera vuelto, pensé que se había ido para siempre a Phoenix cuando la señora Black murió. Maldecía en mi mente mil veces a Jacob Black, trate de calmarme, pero hasta Emmett se dio cuenta cuando me senté así lado es que era demasiado obvio me ardían los ojos con la furia que lo veía- Emmett se acerco y en voz baja me pregunto lo que pasaba.

Dirigí mi mirada a donde se encontraba Jacob y Emmett entendió de Inmediato lo que sucedía, hasta Tanya se dio cuenta en el cambio de mi cara pero gracias a dios el director llamo la atención a los estudiantes y ya no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarme.

Luego de escuchar hablar al director de cosas básicas como, los responsables que debíamos de ser con las clases, y lo típico que siempre dicen fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios.

Qué bueno que Jacob tenía que dirigirse con Emmett al departamento de la parte universitaria, los que nos dejaba a Jasper, Tanya, Alice, Jessica, Ángela, Bella y a mí en busca de nuestros horarios, decidí que era momento de hablar con Bella, cuando Salí del auditorio pero tenía a Tanya pegada a mí como chicle, así que por lo visto no iba a hacer en este momento.

Estuvimos esperando por horas allí, en ese tiempo podía haber arreglado todo con Bella pero Tanya se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para mí, pero ¿_Cómo no_? yo era su novio y la amaba así que era lo apropiado estar con ella. ¿_Eso creo_?

Luego que Jasper por fin salió de la oficina de horario vimos todos juntos y la primera clase que teníamos todos era ciencias. Excepto Ángela y Jessica. Ellas se despidieron de nosotros y acordamos de vernos en el almuerzo. Nos encaminamos rápidamente al edifico 8 al entrar todavía la clase no había empezado el señor McCarthy hablaba con unos alumnos.

- Un gusto verlo de vuelta Joven Cullen!- me saludo el profesor.

- Igualmente señor.

Tanya y yo tomamos unos de los puestos de el frente, al contrario de Bella y Alice que se sentaron el fondo del salón de clases.

**Bella: POV**

-Cálmate Bella solo es una clase- trataba de tranquilizarme Alice, cuando estábamos ya ubicadas al final de la clase.

-Alice es difícil pero tienes razón solo es una clase y esto es una escuela grande y llenas de estudiantes- eso me reconforto bastante… al menos que el destino estuviera en mi contra lo máximo que debería de compartir yo con Edward en cuanto a las clases, lo máximo 3 clases no pedía más solo no verlo tantas veces seguidas.

La clase del señor McCarthy fue súper normal, como lo son todas las clases al inicio de semestre, el profesor se presenta, y lo demás es improvisado y en caso del señor McCarthy fue súper aburrido, la hora se me paso muy lento Alice platicaba, sobre las clases con Jasper- muy animadamente vale recalcar- mientras yo me ahogaba de dolor al ver a Edward tomado de la mano con Tanya, y ver cómo le susurraba cosas al oído y ella reía. Agradecí mucho cuando la campana sonó, Edward y Tanya se levantaron de su asiento y salieron inmediatamente del salón.

Todavía estábamos Alice y yo dentro con Jasper, Alice tenía una duda con una de las preguntas que debíamos de responder para la próxima clase- obviamente yo me sabía lo que teníamos que hacer pero no quise estropearle la estrategia a Alice- además me caía súper bien Jasper, se notaba que iba a hacer un buen cuñado, les di un tiempo a solas y los espere a fuera ya que no tenía el peligro de ver a Edward saliendo de el salón con Tanya, bien podía esperar a fuera.

Estaba revisando mi teléfono, hablaba con Jacob, de alguna u otra manera el me reconfortaba, era tierno y yo sabía desde hace mucho que yo le gustaba, esto me venía de maravilla ya que necesita olvidar a Edward y tal vez Jacob fuera mi chico, claro que todo esto era solo una suposición, ya que lo que yo sentía por Edward era muy fuerte solo para dejarlo pasar así nada mas, estúpida me grite a mi misma de nuevo en menos de 48 horas.

-Mi amor debes tener más cuidado- levante rápidamente la vista de mi teléfono y me di cuenta que Tanya y Edward regresaban al salón, y yo me encontraba a fuera me latió el corazón de manera inesperada, que estúpida, sabía que iba a ver a Edward todos los días e igual me ponía nerviosa rápidamente me di la vuelta y me coloco que de espaldas miraba hacia la otra pared con mi teléfono tratando que no me vieran.

-Espérame aquí -le dijo Tanya a Edward.

_-Dios si me amas, por favor no dejes que Edward me vea ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-empecé a suplicar._

-¡Bella!- dijo su dulce Voz- _Maldición estaba claro Dios no me quería._

Me di vuelta lentamente y mis ojos se llenaron de vida al comérmelo con los ojos tan sexy como siempre, llevaba cabello despeinado unos Jeans negro y una camiseta Azul de botones. Simplemente perfecto.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto con _esa_ voz.

¡Ay! porque tenía que ver alguien que me exaltara tanto solo con su voz ¿Por qué?

- He bien- ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa esto ya no iba bien.

- ¿Cómo te ah ido Edward?- pregunte arrastrando unas palabras, _Genial_, no me podía poner más nerviosa.

- Yo bien, a Tanya se le quedo algo en la clase- apunto con su dedo en dirección al salón, estaba como que tratando de hablarme de algo y no podía, como ya lo conocía lo ataque de inmediato si me quería decir algo, quería saber que era.

- Edward ¿Qué pasa? de que quieres hablarme- le ataque y no le quite los ojos de encima.

-Siempre tan observadora- desvió la mirada y me dedico una de esas sonrisas devastadoras.

-Te conozco ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte de nuevo y tan bien le di una mirada, era lo justo si nos íbamos a matar a miradas yo también tenía las mías.

-Es que no tengo derecho de decirte nada.- explico, mientras dudaba en seguir explicándome.

-¿Que no debes de decirme? -me tenia intrigada.

-Bueno sabes que…- ¡_Genial apareció Tanya!_

-Amor ya lo conseguí tarde más porque…- ella se había detenido al lado de Edward y lo había tomado por la cintura y luego hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Oh! Hola soy Tanya la novia de Edward- me dedico una sonrisa, la verdad que la sonrisa se vio hipócrita, tal vez creyó que yo le quitaría a Edward y en verdad en un principio era así- lo confieso-

-Soy Isabella amiga de Edward- si ella iba a apuntar que era yo también me gustaba dejar las cosas claras.

-Tanya recuerdas a mi amiga Bella la cual te hable el otro día es ella- dijo Edward un poco avergonzado.

-Oh cierto cariño ya recuerdo- le dijo Tanya de pronto tomo a Edward y le dio un beso en frente de mí, me temblaron las piernas, luego se despego de él y me miro de arriba a abajo tal vez, viendo que mi estilo era muy poco impresionante, en cambio ella parecía una actriz. ¡Y solo vestía Jeans y una blusa!

-¿Bella vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Edward.

-No- dije de inmediato adelántense ustedes yo esperare a Alice y Jasper.

-Ok- dijo Tanya de inmediato y se dio la vuelta pero no Edward.

-Estas… ¿Segura? ¿No quieres venir Bella?- me dijo con una rara mirada, yo iba a responder pero Tanya lo hizo por mí.

-Cariño ella no quiere venir, ¿Podemos ir a almorzar?.- sin esperar respuesta, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a fuera del edificio para ir a la cafetería.

Luego de eso me calme y respire profundo total debía a acostumbrarme a eso a así me doliera, pero había notado algo raro Edward estaba interesado en mi, o era mi imaginación, desde el sábado en la noche afuera de la casa de sus padres me había dado de cuenta que me extrañaba, o eso creía yo, además había cosas que no estaban resueltas todavía, él quería decirme algo pero se acobardo en su momento, fuera lo que fuese lo confrontaría y el me iba a contar lo que yo quería saber. Al menos creía que hoy había hecho un paso gigante al conocer a la, bueno su novia, cosa que me dejo exhausta.

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno aqui les deje cap largo para que me perdonen la ausencia de esta semana :D espero les haya gustado. Ahora ya saben de que va el papel de Jacob en la historia, ayudado por su hermana!, hermanitos del mal... y a eso sumemosle a Tanya :} pobres Ed y Bells!<p>

Nos leemos mañana en otro cap.

**Editado: 17-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	11. Evasion

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 10: Evasión<span>**

**Alice: POV**

-Gracias- y una mirada de Agradecimiento fue lo único que le dije a Bella por dejarme sola con Jasper en el salón de clases.

-Entonces luego de investigar, solo haces el cuadro con las características- me explico Jasper sonriéndome.

-Muchas gracias Jasper. – le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es lo único que no entiendes?- me pregunto.

-Eh- dude- entendía todo pero solo lo quería ver hablando y hablando para deleitarme así que…

-Tampoco entiendo la ultima- dije indicando la pregunta en mi cuaderno.

Me termino de explicar las preguntas que no entendía -prácticamente todas las preguntas-, luego cuando nos estábamos levantando de las mesas me tomo por el brazo y me dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos salir- _¿en realidad estaba saliendo eso de su boca?_

- ¿Que dijiste Jas?- recite de nuevo para que me diera una confirmación.

-Alice, crees que sea buena idea ir a comer pizza esta noche- esa idea me estaba volviendo loca-.

_No puede ser ¿Jasper Hale me estaba invitando a salir?- pensé emocionada-_

-Sera emocionante cuando estemos todos allí- con esta última frase mi ilusión se esfumo.

-Todos- repetí_- Idiota de que crees que te estaba hablando tenias conociendo al chico por 48 horas, que creías ¿Que te propondría matrimonio?, bueno Embry lo ha hecho desde preescolar – recordé divertida_

Luego de esto me acerque al profesor y una Rubia Falsa estaba dándole las gracias al profesor cuando este le entrego algo, claro quién más seria si no Tanya le dirigí una mirada envenenada, y ella me la devolvió, la perra estaba sacando las garras.

-Muchas gracias señor McCarthy no se qué haría sin este diario es mi vida- saludo a Jasper y luego salió del salón de clases.

Con que un diario, con estos se vinieron muchas cosas a mi mente ¿sería un diario que escribe todos los días? Esta fue una de las primeras si era así, tenía que tener ese diario en mis manos, esto era una misión que no iba a dejar sin concluir, tendría que trabajar más tarde en eso.

Jasper conoció al profesor y luego salimos de el salón, No había nadie esperando por lo que supuse fue que Bella ya se había ido a comer o había encontrado a Jacob.

Eso me dejaba más tiempo libre para conversar con Jasper solo hablamos de sus Calificaciones, no entramos mucho en la conversación de su familia solo me hablo de que su Madre Victoria y su padre James estaban encargados de una compañía sumamente importante en Italia y se la pasaban viajando juntos, y por esa razón el había decidido, venir aquí a Forks con sus abuelos Maternos.

Llegamos a la cafetería y no me dio tiempo de preguntar si tenía hermanos.

**Bella: POV**

Mi día no había empezado bien y tampoco mejoraba, no me pude escapar de la mesa donde estaban Edward y Tanya almorzando, Jessica al ver que iba a otra mesa se puso muy pesada y no me dejo ir.

-Bella, Bella- grito Jessica agitando su mano para que lo acompañara.

Agite la mano y forcé una sonrisa, Tanya veía a Edward y el, bueno el me veía a mi lo cual me puso nerviosa.

-Vamos Bella anímate es el primer día dejemos la amargura para mañana-dijo Mike, empujándome con la mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la bandeja de comida de Jessica.

-Gracias dobles cariño- dijo esta sonriéndole mientras que le colocaba la bandeja en frente de ella.

-Hola chicos -dije con la mirada Baja, simulando ver mis uñas para no toparme con la mirada de Edward.

Al llegar Alice me sentía con mayor respaldo, tenia apoyo, yo estaba en las nubes pensando en Jacob, había salido con el en el baile de promoción de hace dos años y también lo había besado, pero no porque lo quisiera, si no porque me sentía despechada de que Edward no me invitara estaba segura que ese era nuestro año, además tampoco fue algo formal nuestro grupo fue soltero pero después las cosas bueno cambiaron un poco, pero la cosa fue que el invito a Rachel algo de justa revancha no caía mal, hablando de Rachel, tenía un alboroto, en la otra esquina de la cafetería abrazando a Kim y Claire sus mejores amigas.

Me pregunte si Edward la seguía queriendo, eso me lleno de rabia conmigo misma, haciéndome ilusiones con un "amigo" de toda la vida y no solo eso, mas masoquista yo seguir queriéndolo después de tanto tiempo sabiendo que aparte tenia novia.

-Chicas estoy tan emocionada- decía Jessica que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Ya a fin de mes es mi fiesta anual para darle el inicio al nuevo semestre, y casi tengo todo listo, ¿Me quieres ayudar Alice?- le pidió amablemente Jessica

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías y tu también Bella ¿Nos ayudas? pidió Alice todos se me quedaron mirando.

Rápidamente asentí con la cabeza y tome un largo trago de mi refresco como escusa para bajar la mirada, luego al levantar mi vista de nuevo, llegaron Ben y Ángela todos acaramelados- genial mas amor, ya tenia suficiente con Edward y Tanya con sus besos fugases.

Todos se sentaron y comenzamos a comer callados.

Todavía no era hora de ir a clases la hora del almuerzo se había vuelto interminable, todos hablaban y yo solo estaba pensando en irme a mi casa a leer tal vez la huésped uno de mis libros Favoritos escrito por Sthephenie Meyer, una voz chillona y estridente muy poco familiar pero inmediatamente conocida por mi me pregunto.

-Bella, ¿tienes hermanos?- Tanya me pregunto ¿De cuando aca tanto interés de conocerme a mi?.

Negué con la cabeza

Luego de esa sola pregunta que no genero mas conversación entre Tanya y yo el día se pasó Rápido para la buena suerte de Alice de las 5 asignaturas que vimos el día de hoy, 3 le tocaba junto a Jasper, y por desgracia a mi 2 veces me tocaba junto a Edward y Tanya.

**Bella: POV**

Al salir de la clase de Educación física la cual era mi última clase y donde estaba sin mis amigos.

-Hay Bella –grito Jacob y vino corriendo- ¿Como te fue el primer día?- pregunto sonriente.

-Sonreí -muy bien Jake y tu?

-Fue horrible, por lo visto la universidad Forks no es nada comparado con la secundaria.-dijo con una cara de miedo y risa al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno debo irme Jacob- dije sonriéndole.

-Llámame cuando necesites un amigo o algo mas-dijo guiñendome el ojo-.

Decidí no pensar en cómo Jacob se me había insinuado de esa manera, me di la vuelta y me fui al Jeep de Emmett, adentro estaban Jasper y Alice convenientemente sentados atrás y Emmett en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Hola gente! ¿Como les fue en su ultima hora?- pregunte distrayendo a Alice de la cara de Jasper.

-Bien- respondieron Jasper y Alice al unisonito.

-Y tu Emmett- le pregunte al verlo intranquilo

-¡Mama me matara!- dijo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, nos alojamos en la cocina -Edward y Tanya no estaban-.

-Hola chicos, ¿Como les fue en el instituto?- llego Esme con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba una grande cantidad de Panecillos en un Bol grande.

-Muy bien Esme- respondió jasper.

Esme de inmediato dejo ver una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Emmett? – dijo con una ceja ahora levantada

-Mama no te enojes…- empezó Emmett

-Emmett Cullen ¿Que te dije? –expreso molesta

-Mama es que yo…

-No digas nada será mejor que discutamos esto en el camino, dime ¿A qué horas tengo que ir a la dirección del instituto?- pregunto Esme cansada

Mientras que Alice, Jasper y yo reprimíamos la risa.

-A las 8:30 mama- respondió el

-Emmett, respondeme algo ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Mama solo fue una broma y ya.

- Si una broma y ya- dijo Esme con las mano en la cintura- vamos serás mi ayudante, en la Boutique hoy.

-Mama pero - intento el persuadirla

-Nada- dijo Esme

-Mama…

-Emmett tu manejas- Dijo Esme tirándole las llaves de su coche y tomando un bol de pastelillos.

-Los quiero chicos, tal vez mi mama me transforme en un maniquí.- nos dijo Emmett en susurros. Nosotros empezamos a Reír.

-Solo recuerda que como sabes hablar, dile a mama que el rosa es tu color- digo para que no te vistan feo – le sugirio Alice retorciéndose de risa.

-Ya Emmett vámonos, chicos les deje mas pastelillos en la cocina los quiero.

Después de una tarde de juegos en la casa de los Cullen, llegue a casa.

-Hola papa – salude con la mano.

-Hola princesa, ¿Como te fue hoy?

-De maravilla- exprese con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte al ver el bolso que llevaba en su espalda.

-Billy a regresado y nos ah invitado a pescar y luego a cenar, pasare a buscar a tu mama y así nos dará a conocer a su nueva esposa Sue.

-Si sabia que habían regresado, pero no que se haya vuelto a casar – exprese sorprendida.

-Pues si nena a mi también nos sorprendió pero ve así es la vida el sufrió mucho por la muerte de su esposa es momento que se recuperara- Dijo con mirada profunda.

-Supongo, Bueno papa iré a mi habitación.

-Bella nena volveremos a la noche cuídate nos avisas cualquier cosa.

-De seguro lo hare.

Papa salió de la casa y sentí el carro bajando por la cache, me deje caer en el sofá y empecé a hacer Zapping por los canales, hasta dejar ver una comedia romántica. Mis parpados reclamaban que durmiera y así lo hice.

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui el capitulo numero 10 ¿Que os parecio?<p>

el proximo capitulo pueda que lo suba mas tarde si no mañana les dejo el nombre: Confesion

**Editado: 18-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	12. Confesion

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 11: Confesión<span>**

**Bella: POV**

Edward, Edward –recitaba. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al darme cuenta que todo era un sueño, de nuevo estaba de moda en mi, soñar con él.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Me reincorpore rápidamente, hasta llegara a él.

- Casa de los Swan – conteste educadamente ya que la maquina contestadora avisaba que era un número desconocido.

- Hola Bella, soy Jacob.

- Hola Jake ¿Dime que ha pasado?

- Solo quería invitarte a ir al cine, ya que René me dijo que estabas en casa y yo bueno…

- ¿No se suponía que yo tendría que llamarte? – Le recordé-

Camine rápidamente con teléfono en mano y me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada ya que tocaban el timbre.

- ¿En serio creías que te iba a dar tanto tiempo? – Repuso Jacob, perfectamente recostado en el umbral de mi puerta.

- Oh –exclame- pensé que esperarías mi señal – dije divertida, el soltó un bufido.

- Pareciera que no me conoces nena – puso su dedo en mi cara, y de inmediato me puso nerviosa.

- ¿Eh decías que me querías llevar al cine no? – cambie rápido de tema, el quito su mano rápidamente de mi mejilla, dejándome claro que había entendido el mensaje.

- Por supuesto si quieres. –repuso con una gentil sonrisa.

- Claro –acepte de inmediato- pasa espera aquí adentro mientras busco mi abrigo- lo deje que se sentara en el sofá, mientras corrí a mi habitación.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba lista, me di una rápida mirada al espejo y Salí a encontrarme con Jacob.

**Edward: POV**

_Dos Semanas Después…_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y Tanya estaba viviendo con nosotros aunque se me volvió algo difícil por el doble sentido de Alice todo el tiempo, y no solo eso sino que Bella estaba acostumbrada a ir mucho a casa después del instituto, al menos agradecí que no era temporada de pijamadas, se me vino a la mente cuando Bella se quedaba a dormir.

- Gracias cariño, por no decirle a tu familia que mis papas llegaban hoy así será toda una sorpresa- sonreía Tanya mientras me daba un Beso fugaz en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Forks después de clases mientras esperábamos a Carmen y Eleazar.

**_Vuelo 18852 proveniente de Italia acaba de aterrizar- dijo una voz por el altavoz_**

De inmediato Tanya tomo mi mano y me saco del asiento, mientras caminábamos, rápidamente, para esperar a Carmen y Eleazar apenas salieran del avión, la verdad no me emocionaba la llegada, ya ni siguiera me emocionaba Tanya, maldita sea, no debí haber vuelto, todo absolutamente todo había vuelto, los celos, la rabia por no tener lo que quería.

El Amor de Bella, los celos del imbécil de Jacob Black, al cual veía coqueteándole a Bella todos los días a la hora de la salida del Instituto, otro deseo que había vuelto. Doblarle la nariz al muy maldito de nuevo.

No me entere de la llegada de Eleazar y Carmen hasta que Tanya empezó a Gritar de felicidad.

Ellos se acercaron hacia mí y coloque una de mis mejores caras, en esta confusión una muy seria.

- Carmen Eleazar, que bueno que están aquí- salude con una falsa sonrisa a decir verdad.

- A nosotros también nos agrada Edward- me contesto Eleazar.

- Estamos muy emocionados, este pueblo me encanta- dijo Carmen colocándole las manos en los hombros a Tanya.-

- Vamos- dije señalando a la puerta mientras más pronto termináramos esto mejor, quería irme a mi casa a pensar en mi maldito hermoso y doloroso amor.

Una vez en mi auto, nos dirigimos a la casa la cual habían comprado Carmen y Eleazar para vivir en su estadía en Forks, estuvimos allí hablando como 4 horas, nada importante, hasta que decidimos ir a mi casa a contarles a Esme y Carlisle la buena noticia, según Tanya.

- Mama, Papa- llame, colocando las llaves en la mesilla que está en la entrada de la casa.

- No están -grito Alice desde la cocina—espero que te hayas desecho de… - parloteaba Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí. Rápidamente moví la cabeza tratando de que no continuara con su frase, en eso aparecieron Carmen Eleazar y Tanya a mis espaldas.

- Carmen Eleazar adelante- dije Amablemente, Alice quedo parada en seco, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Buenas bienvenidos- dijo con cara Educada a mis suegros, al menos es educada con los adultos -pensé-

Ellos sonrieron.

- Tus debes de ser Alice, la gemela de Edward - comento Eleazar.

- Si lo soy ¿Como adivinaron?- expreso esta arrogantemente alisando su falda de color negra.

- Edward nos hablaba mucho de ti y tu otro hermano ¿Emmett?- pregunto Carmen.

- Que bien que les hablaba de mi, Bienvenidos por favor, pasen a delante- dijo ubicándolos en la sala – mi hermano Emmett salió a visitar a su novia.- les dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ser cortes, Tanya y yo los seguimos, hasta la sala tomados de la mano.

- Bueno me tendrán que disculpar pero estoy súper ocupada con algo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de placer viendo a Tanya, y grito fuerte y claro su nombre- Isabella es hora de irnos.

En ese instante Bella bajaba las escaleras con una gracia excepcional, estaba vestida hermosa, ella se veía sensacional, ni me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto lo único que pensaba era en lo hermosa que estaba.

- Voy Alice –grito- ¿Donde estas?- pregunto pisando el ultimo escalón del tramo de las escaleras.

- Bella estoy en la Sala- Grito Alice que no le quitaba la vista envenenada a Tanya de encima.

- Ya estoy lista - dijo Bella entrando a la sala con una sonrisa pintada en sus carnoso labios rojos.

- Ups no sabía que había visita, disculpen- dijo apenada

Yo seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que sentí la mirada de Tanya en mi rostro.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa petulante- Ellos son mis padres, dijo mientras me tomaba por mi espalda, ya sabía esos movimientos de Tanya estaba marcando territorio ¿Se había dado de cuenta como yo miraba a Bella? Con esos movimientos de seguro que sí.

- Mucho gusto- respondió ella educadamente- Soy Isabella pero me dicen Bella

- Encantados- dijeron mis suegros- yo soy Carmen y el es mi Esposo Eleazar- dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano a su marido.

- Un placer- dijo Eleazar

- Bueno los dejamos es mejor irnos, vamos que llegamos Tarde Bella- era mi gemela la que hablaba ahora.

-¿A dónde van? – pregunte por curiosidad.

- Vamos a salir por ahí- respondió Alice de inmediato, sin especificar mucho. -Se nos ocurrió ir esta noche, pero como no sabíamos dónde estabas no te dijimos nada espero no te moleste- agrego Alice, mirándome con una ceja enarcada, retándome.

- No en absoluto diviértanse- .

- Vamos Bells debemos pasar recogiendo a Jasper.

- ¿Jasper también ira?- pregunte interrumpiendo de nuevo

- Si, el fue de toda la idea- dijo una voz gloriosa, Bella

- Que raro que Jasper no dijo nada- salto Tanya

-Si lo dijo rubia – le critico Alice- pero como dije no estaban aquí mejor nos vamos empujo a Bella hasta la puerta.

-Hasta luego- recitaron por última vez a Eleazar y a Carmen y salieron por esa puerta.

En cambio me quede con la mirada enfurecida de Tanya, por cacharme viendo a Bella, con mis suegros y sin mis padres… ¡TIERRA TRAGAME!

- Papis los dejamos un minuto Edward y yo necesitamos hablar referente a lo del instituto mañana- Tanya hizo una pequeña sonrisa me tomo de las manos y me empujo a la cocina.

- ¿Que pasa Tanya? – le pregunte serio, desasiendo su agarre.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué crees tú qué me pasa, Edward?- grito histérica - Me pasa es que desde que llegamos estas muy distinto, y no creas que no sé porque, es por esa Isabella no le quitas la mirada de encima.

- Eso –dije bajando la mirada.

- Si eso Edward tú crees que las miradas que le das cada vez que la vez, esa sonrisita estúpida que haces, Maldición Edward ¿Qué te pasa con ella?.

- Creo que la amo –solté de repente sin siquiera dar presencia a mis palabras.

- ¿Qué?- grito bajito Tanya.

- Lo que escuchaste- dije serio, era el momento de comportarme como un hombre y hacer las cosas bien.

- No cariño no escuche nada –dijo con una sonrisa- Edward voy a hacer como si no me dijiste esto mejor olvidémoslo.

- Pero…- me callo con un beso

- Pero nada Isabella no es nada tuyo Edward nada yo soy tu novia y ella no lo cambiara jamás- continuo besándome rudamente y luego escuche como entraban mis padres.

- Tanya no quiero engañarte siempre te he dicho la verdad- obediente a lo que me dijo anteriormente hizo caso omiso a mi comentario, tomo mi mano en un fuerte agarre y Salimos con nuestros padres.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! haber ¿Quien ib a a creer que Edward le diria eso a Tanya? :O ¿Que os parecio?<p>

como soy buena y a manera de agradecer todos los reviews que eh recibido aqui les dejo un fragmento del proximo cap que se llama: Tomando Caminos.

_-Detente- pedí quitando sus brazos de mi cuello._

_-Maldita, es una maldita –grito_

_-Calma Tanya –trate de tranquilizarla._

_-¿Que me calme?, después que me estas dejando por irte con esa -Llévame a mi casa –grito._

Bien, ahora si me despido nos leemos mañana con el siguiente saludos!

**Editado: 18-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	13. Tomando Caminos

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 12: Tomando Caminos<span>**

**Jasper: POV**

Luego de tomar mi rápido Baño, busque unos Jeans camisa de botones blancas, y mis Tenis me lo coloque rápidamente y estuve listo.

Vivir acá se estaba siendo como vivir solo, lo cual era genial, mi abuelo se la pasa todo el día en la oficina y mi abuela en su clases de tejidos por las noches, Nada mejor que esto dije mientras me tiraba en el sillón de la gran sala mientras esperaba a las chicos para salir. Empecé a hablar solo de lo bien que se sentía sentir paz, No duro mucho. Tome mi móvil entre mis manos para ver quien turbaba mi tranquilidad.

- Hola, Hijo ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Victoria mi madre-.

- ¡Hola Mama! Bien, ¿Tu y papa?-pregunte animado.

- Muy bien cariño, tu padre y yo te estamos llamando para preguntarte qué prefieres, ¿El negro o el plateado?- pregunto ella emocionada.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso mama?

- Solo responde- ahora el que hablaba era mi papa

- Negro – respondí de inmediato- _Como el cabello de Alice…_

- Perfecto dijeron al unisonó.

- Esta bien, ¿Solo para eso llamaron?

- ¡No, tontito!- rio mi madre con cariño- Queríamos preguntarte como va todo.

- Bueno…

Empecé a relatar toda la historia hasta les hable un poco de Alice, no dije que me gustaba pero mi papa dijo algo cuando mi mama fue a ver la comida, también les conté sobre que Tanya viviría ahora en Forks. No les sorprendió a mis padres, jamás le gusto la familia Denali, sobre todo mi madre, siempre me decía que fuera con cuidado con ellos. Luego entendí el porqué.

- Y eso es todo hasta ahora- dije cuando termine de hablar.

Escuche como el Clackson del Jeep de Emmett retumbaba en la noche.

- Mama, Papa debo irme, voy a salir.- les colgué sin dejarlos terminar de hablar-.

Abrí la puerta de atrás y estaba Alice hermosa como siempre…

- ¡Hola gente! – salude con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

- ¡Hola!- respondieron todos

Subí rápidamente al Jeep de Emm.

- ¿Entonces cual es el destino de hoy?- pregunte confuso cuando vi que pasábamos el único cine que había en Forks.

Emmett empezó a reír

- Ya que has estado aquí lo suficiente Te daremos la bienvenida al estilo de nosotros tres –señalo a Bella, a sí mismo y Alice, esta última me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Las chicas empezaron a reír y yo todavía muy confuso.

- No te preocupes Jasper- - empezaba a tranquilizarme Alice

- Alice no le digas eso- negó Emmett con mala cara- Mejor preparemos el terreno, Jasper ¿Sabes cantar? Si no es así preocúpate.- se burlo Emmett

- ¿Cantar?- repetí confuso y empezaba a preocuparme ya que definitivamente no sabía cantar.

-Espero que te guste el Karaoke- repuso Bella viéndome.

- Si eso espero porque si no al menos espero que te gusten los tomates- dijo Alice.

Jadee

- El público puede ser muy rudo- acepto Bella pensativa.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

**Edward: POV**

Luego de cenar, los padres de Tanya y mis padres, salieron juntos a pasar un rato agradable en el club de campo de Forks, que quedaba cerca.

Luego que estos se fueron Tanya intento acostarse conmigo de nuevo, mi cabeza maquino todo deprisa no podía seguir haciendo esto, yo no la amaba y conocía a Tanya lo suficiente para saber que se merecía a alguien quien la amara.

-Detente- pedí quitando sus brazos de mi cuello.

-Maldita, es una maldita –grito

-Calma Tanya –trate de tranquilizarla.

-¿Que me calme?, después que me estas dejando por irte con _esa_ -Llévame a mi casa –grito.

**Tanya: POV**

Edward y yo hicimos el camino a casa en silencio, pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir, si no que digamos que ya tenía mi lindo plan preparado y estaba dándole mis últimos detalles en mi cabeza.

Por lo que había notado antes, Isabella Swan era una estúpida, creía todo, era muy como decirlo ¨Fresa¨ esa chica parecía que no tenía una gota de malicia, y que mejor que hacerla sentir mal por esta separación, o y de paso un pequeño teatro en frente de sus padres de que ella era una perra, no le caería nada mal a mi ego.

Edward me dejo en mi casa, se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta como siempre estaba acostumbrado.

- Tanya yo… –intento hablar.

- Calla ya hablaremos después- le deje con la palabra en la boca y entre a la casa corriendo.

- Tome las llaves del auto que habían traído mis padres y conduje hacia mi destino. La casa de Isabella Swan.

**Edward: POV**

Al llegar a casa pude notar que estaba solo, Nadia había llegado ni mis padres ni Alice y mucho menos Emmett, subí a mi habitación algo preocupado pero a la vez liberado, una vez que aclare mis sentimientos me sentí mejor yo no era lo que Tanya creía esperar, y definitivamente ella no era lo mío, de tanto pensar y darle a mi cabeza pensando si Bella me quería me quede dormido.

Me desperté el sonido de la alarma era muy escandaloso, estaba algo cansado no había dormido bien anoche. _¿Bella me amaría?, de nuevo mi pensamiento…_

Tome una rápida ducha, me vestí y baje a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina estaban Mis Padres y Emmett, terminando el desayuno.

-Buenos días familia- salude y pase lo suficientemente cerca de Emmett para chocar los puños.

- Hola hijo ¿Como dormites?- pregunto mi madre mientras me depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien mama- respondí.

- Hijo- dijo mi padre- estoy emocionado, de verlos a todos juntos en la mañana, extrañaba eso.

-Yo igual papa- le respondí con una sonrisa.

- A mí también me agradas que estés aquí – dijo Alice mientras colocaba el teléfono en su oído y le daba un beso a papa y un gran abrazo a mama.

- Oye enana ya ¿Está todo listo?- pregunto Emmett.

-Espérame Bieber, - rodo los ojos Alice soltando una risita.

- ¿Bieber?- inquirí.

- Si Bieber- ellos empezaron a reír – no entiendo -dije tomando un vaso de jugo.

- Y no pretendo que lo hagas- dijo Alice con una mirada envenenada- si hubieras estado ayer con nosotros hubieras sabido, pero claro como estabas con la oxigenada- me restregó.

- Vamos bella contesta- le repetía Alice por el teléfono- saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Que hicieron a noche?- pregunte a Emmett cuando papa y mama se alejaron de la cocina.

- Fuimos al Karaoke, fue genial cuando llegamos no había nadie pero después llegaron Mike, Ben, Jessica, Ángela, Jacob…

- ¿Jacob?

- Si Jacob, ¿Por qué preguntas por el hermano?- dijo Emmett confuso- no me digas que—soltó una risita- vamos Edward, pensé que ya habías olvidado a Bella –dijo Acercándose para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

- Yo también –dije colocando mis manos en mi cara.

- Hermano, tengo que decirte esto- dijo Emmett serio.

- ¿Que pasa hermano?- dije saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

- Creo que debes saber que Bella y Jacob empezaron a salir, me refiero que se están dando la oportunidad- dijo serio- o mejor dicho Bella le está dando la oportunidad a Jacob.

- ¿Qué?- mis ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas.- ¿Cuando paso eso?- cuestione poniéndome de pie.

- Vamos Edward, no creerías, que Bella iba a dar el paso ¿o sí? O a lo mejor creías ¿Que te iba a esperar de por vida?

- No- conteste rechinando los dientes- hay esta, te diré algo ella te ama, o por lo menos eso es lo que veo yo- dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro- pero es una chica, la cual a lo mejor le quedaba una esperanza cuando volviste pero…

-Tanya- concluí sus pensamientos.

- Si Tanya,- repitió el- aunque me caiga bien, nunca has estado totalmente enamorado de ella como tu estas de Bella.

- Maldición Emmett la eh la eh…- dije titubeando

- La has cagado- completo Emmett serio

- ¡Tienes razón!

- Ey chicos, ya llego Jasper- dijo Alice interrumpiendo- vamos Emmett?

-No, debo recoger a Lisa- dijo el sonriendo.

- ¿Lisa?- repetimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si la amo- respondió Emmett sin prestarnos atención.

- Alice bufo- Edward hermano te quiero, ¿Quieres venir con Jasper y conmigo? – Pregunto con ojos centellantes- Prometo que soportare a Tanya tratare pero quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos –dijo Alice abrazándome.

- Vamos enanita de mi tranquila Tanya no irá al instituto hoy, así que no tendrás que soportarla, además rompimos.

-Alice daba saltitos de emoción y cantaba- nada de rubia HE nada de rubia He– ¿como que terminaron? –pregunto con una sonrisa cínica, de repente mientras interrumpía su baile.

-Solo se acabo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero esten todas bien! y hayan tenido un lindo comienzo de semana. ¨Nota para las lectoras de Volver a Diciembre al final :D!<p>

Edward termino con Tanya! ¿Pueden creerlo? :O

Pobre Jasper no sabe cantar...

Tanya y sun plan malavado Muajajaj ¿ Que se traera entre manos?

¿Les gusto el cap?

si ya se muchas preguntas pero ahora si aqui les dejo el nombre del proximo cap: Pongamos todo de cabeza. uff me suena a... ¡Vealo usted mismo en el proximo cap xd.

Bien, ahora si me despido nos leemos mañana con el siguiente saludos!

**Editado: 20-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

**_P.D: Para todas aquellas que Leen Volver a Diciembre, la respuesta a la pregunta es NO! el fic no lo eh abandonado solo esta temporalmente estancado. Veran, mis vacaciones han sido unas de las mas dificiles en cuanto a tiempo y se me hace dificil concentrarme, y no quiero arruinar la historia. Pero de mi mano esta no abandonarla. Me emociona mucho saber que quieren que la continue y creanme eso hare, solo tenganme alguito de paciencia, mas de lo que ya han tenido. Espero no estar pidiendo demaciado :/_  
><strong>

_**-Lili-**_


	14. Pongamos todo de cabeza

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 13: Pongamos todo de Cabeza<span>**

**Bella: POV**

- Primera parada, casa de Bella Swan- dijo Emmett con tono de conductor de camiones.

- Gracias Baby- conteste abriendo la puerta del copiloto. -nos vemos mañana niños,-salude a Jasper y pude notar, que Alice estaba ¨dormida" en su regazo. Claro muy dormida…

Baje riendo del jeep, llegue al umbral de la puerta y con la mano despedí a los chicos de nuevo, coloque la llave en el alero y entre a la casa.

No había nadie, mis padres de nuevo y sus salidas nocturnas, desde que los Black volvieron no paraban en casa.

Abrí el frigorífico y serví un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, tome una rebanada de Pizza casera preparada por mi padre y por mí el día anterior y lo adentre en el microondas.

El timbre relampagueo en la puerta, seguro mis padres, olvidaron las llaves de nuevo. Normal en ellos.

Camine con mis pies descalzos y al abrir la puerta jamás imagine ver a la persona que allí vi.

**Tanya: POV**

Estacione, el auto en la casa de Isabella Swan, había estado allí una vez hacia una semana y media, cuando Edward y yo tuvimos que dejar a la enana de Alice allí, y al parecer haberse aprendido el camino había pagado sus frutos, me baje del auto, y en mi mente repasaba una por una las líneas de mi pequeño libreto que le diría a Isabella.

Al llegar a la puerta todo estaba encendido, de seguro estaba de pie.

Toque el timbre dos veces, hasta que la cara de Isabella apareció, Primero sorprendida y luego curiosa.

- Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto- Y sola además- agrego luego de ver que nadie venia conmigo, entonces me dispuse a empezar el teatro.

- Oh Bella Tenia que contártelo y vine para acá – coloque mi voz de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto aun más preocupada.

- Se trata de ti- dije con el mismo tono.

- Vamos pasa-dijo dándome espacio para entrar en una casa que se veía muy cómoda y con el estilo de Esme, algo me decía que la había decorado ella, Bella me llevo a un sofá y se sentó a mi lado como si fuésemos viejas amigas, sonreí por dentro sintiendo que todo iba a salir mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció, negué y le di una palmadita al asiento para que viera que la necesitaba para decirle lo que iba decir.

- Veras- dije cuando se hubo sentado- Yo eh roto con Edward- solté, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Eso no lo esperaba-dijo tratando de asimilar- es que la manera como él te ve- comento.

-Pues no lo creo Bells, ya yo no veía amor allí, así que le corte- dije con unas muy bien fingidas lágrimas.

- Tanya… No… llores – se acerco y me di un abrazo, la tonta era muy ingenua, soporte el abrazo manteniendo mis fingidas lagrimas.

- Estoy bien, Bella- respondí y ella me soltó.- Veras, te preguntaras el porqué estoy aquí- comente mirándola, ella me miro y luego asintió.

- No entiendo que tengo que ver en todo esto- dijo con un hilo de voz, me aguante las ganas de agarrarla y barrer el piso con ella pero me mantuve en mi papel.

- Cuando termine con él, se puso furioso,- forcé una lagrima a caer- la verdad me eh asustado, jamás había visto a Edward enfadado.

- Yo tampoco- agrego.

- Me asuste mucho, y le dije que se calmara, que él podría tener otro amor en su vida, pero él dijo que no, que me quería a mí y que haría lo que fuera para tenerme–dije haciendo una mueca, ya saben para darle más realismo, volví a vislumbrar el asombro y una pequeña tristeza en ella, aparte la vista para controlarme y seguí con el plan.

- Tanya, sigo sin entender – dijo

-Veras luego que le termine, subí a la habitación donde me estaba quedando anteriormente a buscar algunas cosas que allí se me habían quedado., cuando baje a decirle adiós escuche una conversación que tenia con un amigo, y puedo asegurar que era un amigo porque menciono su nombre, Garrett.

- Y le dijo...oh Bella le ah dicho que te iba a usar para darme celos –rompí a llorar- cuando él me conto de ti yo me coloque algo celosa, y al parecer el te usara, dijo que serás su plato de segunda mesa. Él le dijo que no habría problema, que tu caerías como una oveja en la trampa de un león- su boca se abría mas y mas a causa de la impresión, y luego le solté la ultima pequeña bomba- ya que siempre habías estado enamorada de él.

- ¿Qué? el…

-Si él lo sabe.

**Edward: POV**

Al llegar al instituto recordé que era martes, sonreí de solo de pensarlo, hoy me tocaba Biología a la segunda hora con Bella, claro esperaba que la suplente de la profesora Weber se presentara ya que el primer martes de la semana de clases había entrado en trabajo de parto allí delante de nuestros ojos, los que nos dejo durante dos semanas esas horas libres, a Tanya le fascinó la idea de que la pudiera acompañar en su clase de Gimnasia como espectador ya que era muy atlética, pero a mí en cambio me hubiera gustado sentarme ese día al lado de Bella.

Empecé a revisar mis emails desde mi teléfono, y de eso llegue a mi directorio telefónico, presione la "B" y allí de inmediato ante mis ojos se encontraba el numero de Bella.

Testee unas rápidas palabras como para iniciar la conversación

_"Hola Bells o Bella si no te gusta que te llamen Bells ahora.. ¿crees que tengamos Biología hoy?"_

_Edward_

Al terminar de leerlo lo borre rápidamente sonaba tan… Tan estúpido… cerré mi teléfono y al levantar la vista y allí estaba ella fuera de camioneta mientras guardaba algo en su bolsa con una hermosa blusa azul eléctrico con un ajustado Leguis de color negro que dejaba ver la delicada forma de sus piernas.

Me embobe solo al verla, Gracias adiós los chicos ya habían decidido irse a buscar a su amigos, me imaginaria las muchas preguntas de Alice de que porque estaba actuando como un idiota.

Estuve unos interminables 5 minutos observándola mientras revisaba su móvil … luego mi hermosa escena se vio opacada por un idiota, incluso más que yo, Jacob Black la tomo por la cintura, y cuando la fue a besar ella giro su cara.

Una parte de mi quería matar al muy pendejo por tomarla de la cintura, y sobre todo por tratar de besarla…

Y la otra quería ir tomar a Bella y abrazarla besarla por habérselo negado a Jacob Black

Me quede allí viéndolos hasta que llego Ángela tomo a Bella por la mano y se la llevo a clases de algebra.

Estuve un rato entretenido hasta que sonó la campana, me encamine sin ganas al salón de Literatura, al entrar me encontré con una muy energética Jessica.

- Hola Edward –su mano se movía a manera de saludo como a diez mil revoluciones. ¿De dónde demonios saca tanta energía?

- Hola Jess- la salude.

- Casi no te reconocí por no tener al lado a la rubia –dijo sonriente- ¿dónde está Tanya?

- Salió con sus padres de la ciudad- sonreí al recordarlo en la cena del día anterior habían comentado que tenían que volver a Italia para hacer algo importante.

Wow –empezó a reír como loca- Edward Cullen está soltero de nuevo. Por unas horas claro está. _Claro unas horas… me reí por mi broma interna._

-Jessica compórtate, Edward de seguro extraña mucho a Tanya cierto? – le reprendió Lauren y tiro una pregunta acida para mí.

Digamos, Pues la verdad no tenían idea de que no tener a Tanya cerca me emocionaba, claro que no podía decirles nada a las chicas así que solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al fondo de la clase ya que no quería sentir las miradas de nadie más a mi alrededor, no le preste mucha atención a lo que paso en la clase de literatura era muy aburrido hablando de libros que yo había terminado hace años junto con Bella en nuestro pequeño Club de lectura, reí al recordarlo, pero luego me di cuenta que unas personas se dieron vuelta a ver que me causaba gracia.

La segunda hora llego rápidamente de reojo vi como bella entraba al salón de clases tomando uno de los asientos delanteros cerca del mío –sonreí ante ese hecho- por que podía verla perfectamente desde mi ubicación, se sentaba al lado de Ángela, mientras que yo me encontraba solo en una mesa de laboratorio de la parte izquierda.

Estaba algo nervioso ya que se corrió el rumor de quien alguien de la universidad había dejado su cargo y volvería a enseñar a la secundaria y por ende trabajaría en esta clase

Todos mis nervios desaparecieron al ver que entraba el señor Mason a la sala, era uno de los profesores en el cual encasillaba como favorito el profesor de Química que ahora se pasaba al área de Biología.

- Joven Cullen, que bueno tenerlo de vuelta – me saludo sonriente

- Gracias, señor Mason. – respondí contento al recordar que yo y Bella éramos sus favoritos.

Camino hacia la mesa donde estaba Bella.

- Mi pequeña rompe laboratorios – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzabas sus brazos, Todos se empezaron a reír y Bella se sonrojo de inmediato, incluso yo empecé a reír ya que hace unos tres años en el laboratorio de química, Bella había tropezado con unos de los zapatos que Alice la había obligado a usar y había causado la intoxicación de esa área.

Luego de esa escenita de recordar lo de el laboratorio el llamo la atención a la clase.

- Bueno chicos hoy no veremos clase- todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad- pero creo que los reuniré en parejas este semestre todo lo que hagan será en pareja.

- ¿Cullen?- dijo- yo de inmediato levante la mirada y solo rogaba que me pusiera con Bella

- Si señor- respondí ansioso- ¿crees que podrás trabajar con la señorita desastre? – no respondí, y todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

- Señorita Swan con el señor Cullen- dijo el serio, sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, ella se quedo mirándome y no entendí su mirada profesor continúo armando rápidamente las parejas en menos de 10 minutos.

-Señorita Weber y Malory- dijo señalando a Lauren- ustedes dos y bueno creo que eso es todo ya pueden salir, Los veré la clase que viene – dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta- eh antes que se me olvide –dijo en el umbral de la puerta- deben realizar un ensayo de porque es bueno trabajar en parejas – empezó a reír- creo que eso es una buena manera de empezar – Rebecca le lanzo una mirada envenenada ya que le había pedido a suplicas al señor Mason que no lo colocara con Cooper un chico el cual ella creía insoportable desde que estábamos en jardín de infantes

-Ahora si eso es todo.

Salí del salón y espere en el umbral a Bella, Ella venia entretenida escuchando música

-Hola, Bella –dije esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Hola Edward –dijo sin importancia- o mejor dicho compañero- corrigió

- Si compañera…-repetí- Bella quiero hacerte una pregunta –le solté antes que me acobardara.

- Claro dime –dijo viéndome.

- ¿Te gusta Jacob?

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso Edward?- enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

- Solo responde –le anime.

- Pues solo somos amigos -dijo de lo más normal.

-Pues eso no fue lo que yo escuche- le solté colocándome en frente de ella y digamos que si a lo mejor el tono que use si fue un poco amenazador.

- Edward debo ir a mi siguiente clase y obstruyes mi camino- dijo con un estibo de enojo.

- Bella sabes que nunca me ha gustado Jacob- le dije respirando profundo

- Y a mí nunca me gustaron muchas de tus novias –soltó molesta-

- Reí- ¿Acaso esos son Celos?- dije con una sonrisita doblada..

-Al parecer no cambias eh, tus eres el que me somete a unos cuestionarios sobre mi vida amorosa y yo soy la celosa.

- Pues si eso creo Swan vamos si estabas celosa hasta de Tanya -comente

- No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez Cullen tu y yo somos amigos siempre hemos sido amigos.- me recordó mientras reanudaba su camino.

- Y que paso si no quiero seguir así – le grite siguiéndole el paso-

- Pues ya es muy tarde- respondió con una mirada dura-

¿Que quería decir con que era muy tarde?, no entendía nada.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero esten todas bien!<p>

¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que si :D

si que tiene bien el nombre ¿No? Tanya esta poniendo todo al revez...

Quiero agracecer a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un Review con palabras de aliento y la que se toman el tiempo de seguir a esta historia y colocarla de favorita gracias! :D

Nos leemos mañana

**Editado: 22-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	15. Antecedentes

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 14: Antecedentes <span>**

**Alice: POV**

No hay nada como recibir la noticia de que ya la zorra que odias no es tu cuñada.

Es como que te regalaran todo el oro del mundo, se siente fenomenal, mi mente ya tenía todos los planes, un buen discurso a Edward para que abriera sus ojotes y viera la excelente chica que era mi amiga, y el regalo de una cena organizada por mí, además que tendría que llevar a Bella de compras y por el cambio que había notado todo iba a quedar genial.

Pero esperen un minuto ¿Ya sabría Bella que mi hermano había dejado a su noviecita?

¡Yo no se lo eh contado así que lo más probable es que no! busque a tientas mi teléfono ¿Dónde demonios se supone que lo habría dejado? Revise mi mochila y vale recalcar que busque en todos los bolsillos que tenía mi atuendo y nada, lo peor de todo es que en todo el día Bella y yo no hablaríamos, los martes teníamos clases en las alas más alejadas del instituto.

Demonios esto no me gustaba necesitaba decírselo.

- Hola pequeña- dijo Jasper a mi lado, comencé a caminar, Jasper y yo teníamos clase juntos a esa primera hora.

- Jazz, Hola – salude contenta, le regale un suspiro ¿Por qué se veía tan sexy? Ese estilo homeless le quedaba genial

- OH parece que alguien está contenta-

-No tienes una idea –dije con una sonrisa- Jazz antes de contarte lo que me tiene emocionada, ¿Has hablado con Edward?

- No hablo con Ed. desde ayer en clase de gimnasia ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- No antes otra pregunta –pedí sonriente.

- Usted dirá señorita –dijo con unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos, respira Alice Cullen ¡Respira!

- Pues…veras…a ti te agrada ¿Que Tanya, sea novia de mi hermano? –solté y evalué todas su expresiones. Frunció los labios, y luego las manos por sus cabellos se movieron rápidamente.

- La verdad Alice nunca ha sido de mi incumbencia con quien sale Edward tu hermano es mayor y…

- Jasper no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

- Sin embargo ella no es de mi total confianza. –termino.

- Lo sabia –grite y abrace a Jasper, opss se me fue un poquito la confianza, El señor Carson se encontraba en la puerta y no le agrado nada.

- Señorita Cullen será que toma asiento en vez de hacer escándalo ya la clase va a comenzar –dijo serio.

- Si señor- dije mientras me soltaba mi agarre del cuello de Jasper.

- Y usted señor Hale ¿Qué espera?

– Claro- contesto saliendo de una clase de Shock y me siguió.

- Alice ¿Que está ocurriendo, que tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto?– Me susurro Jasper mientras el señor Carson explicaba entretenido algo en la pizarra.

Estábamos en Historia entonces… – Señorita Cullen, Señor Hale ¿Me harían el favor de quedarse en silencio?-dijo otra vez el señor Carson…- quedamos en silesio por un momento.

- Veras, Edward y Tan –comencé mis susurros más bajos. Pero Jasper me interrumpió.

- Mejor esperemos a salir de aquí Alice…

- Suficiente –grito un muy enojado señor Carson- Hale, Cullen los quiero en este momento fuera del aula. De inmediato nos pusimos de pie, caminamos sin decir una palabra hacia la puerta sentíamos las miradas de todos sobre nosotros.

- Viejo Cascarrabias –tache- Lo siento ha sido mi culpa Jasper, te han sacado por mi culpa.

- No pasa nada pequeña, soy bueno en historia –dijo con aire de superioridad- Pero ahora ¿Qué onda con Edward y Tanya? me tienes preocupado.

- Edward le termino a Tanya- explique con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh mi dios! –exclamo fuertemente.

-Pensé que ella no te agradaba –dije cortante.

- No lo entiendes Alice –dijo negando con la cabeza- no sabes lo que pasa cuando los chicos le cortan a Tanya, las cosas se pondrán feas.

**Edward: POV**

Luego de lo ocurrido con Bella estuve toda la mañana pensando en lo que me había dicho. Incluso no me dieron ganas de entrar a la clase de la señorita Clap y me fui a dar vueltas al pueblo. Baje en una Heladería, escogí el sabor favorito de Bella, que resultaba ser el mío también, lo pedí y me senté en una esquina de la heladería a degustar y a pensar solo en ella.

Pensaba en cosas divertidas como cuando la abrazaba, cuando nos tomábamos fotos cuando hacíamos las tareas juntos cuando… Dios ¿Como pude ser tan idiota? –me dije a mi mismo por lo bajo.

Bella siempre había estado enamorada de mí y yo igual de ella y no lo aproveche, hice un rápido análisis a nuestra amistad y la compare como trataba a Emmett, a Mike e incluso a Jacob Black y con ninguno tenía las misma cálidas acciones que conmigo y a decir verdad yo con ninguna otra, porque ni siquiera con Tanya había sentido esa conexión que sentía con Bella.

Tome rápidamente mi teléfono y llame a Emmentt

- Mr. Oso en que puedo servirle – bromeo.

- Vamos hermano deja las estupideces- le conteste riendo.

- Buu aburrido a Eddy no le gusta jugar – dijo riendo.

- Vamos no me digas así…– bufe

-Vamos pero así te llama tu querida Novia o querida Ex novia– todavía no entiendo su parentesco en estos momentos.

-Tanya es mi ¨EX novia¨ –dije enfatizando lo de Ex.

-Woo entonces si le terminaste a la rubia.

- Oye idiota claro que le termine te lo dije esta mañana, pero concéntrate Solo necesito que respondas esta pregunta, mejor dicho quiere que me des tu opinión lo que tu creas que es la realidad –dije nervioso.

-Si creo que eres Gay –dijo riendo- ya eso creo que eso es lo que pasa y esa es mi opinión

-Vamos Emmett concéntrate- grite.- Esto es importante para mí.

Decidí soltar todo lo que tenía que decir ya que Emmentt no dejaría de hacer bromas.

- Idiota ¿Tú crees que Bellaahestadoenamoradademito doestetiempo? –dije rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- grito Emmentt

- Que si tú crees… –empecé a repetir, todo mucho mas despacio.

- Nah tranquilo si entendí solo quería agregar drama –dijo riéndose.

Suspire.

- ¿Y la respuesta?- exigí.

- Bella y el amor- comenzó tipo poeta- no veo una oración donde conjuguen a esas dos palabras donde no salga tu nombre, ¿que estoy diciendo? el de mi hermano Edward obviamente no Eddy -rio.

- Gracias hermano.

- Cuando quieras Romeo-Dijo estúpidamente.

Colgué y una sonrisa empezó a esparcirse por mi rostro.

Era verdad Bella me amaba y el a ella con toda su alma aunque no lo dudase necesitaba más que el ojo reacio de su hermano. Y solo había una persona que se lo aclararía de una vez con todas y ese sí que se llama Alice Cullen.

…

¿El destino estaba en mi contra? Lo probable sea que la respuesta fuera un si profundo, el teléfono de Alice solo terminaba en un muy chillón mensaje que decía que ente momento no me podría atender. Salí de la heladería y al subir al auto intente llamarla de nuevo, pero esta vez hubo un cambio el teléfono sonaba en el asiento trasero del auto. Lo había dejado allí, Ahora ¿Quien podría ayudarme?

**Jasper: POV**

- Alice, esto no va bien, según Edward ¿Como lo tomo Tanya?

- Solo dijo que lo tomo a la ligera, considerando lo dramática que es – soltó- no creo que haga nada.

- No la conoces ni tu ni Edward, yo la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Jasper, pareciera como si la chica fuera capaz de matar- dijo bromeando- es decir sé que es una zorra pero no creo que haga nada.

- Mejor te invito a almorzar, además tenemos que estrenar ese nuevo carro que me regalaron mis padres- sonreí- ahora si sabrás la historia más oscura de Tanya, veras porque tenemos que estar precavidos.

El camino con Jasper fue sereno manejaba muy bien y su nuevo mercedes negro le sentaba de maravilla, llegamos a un pequeño restaurante Francés que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto.

Una vez estuvimos instalados empezó a relatar su historia.

- Hace alrededor de unos 3 años y medio antes de que Edward llegara Tanya tenía un novio, pero según recuerdo lo que decía Tanya era ¨el novio¨- enfatice con mis dedos- el chico era capitán del equipo de futbol y el mas cerebrito de todos.

- Claro no tanto si se me tío con Tanya al igual que mi hermano de seguro era un idiota- interrumpió la pequeña mientras cortaba un poco de pan y lo colocaba en sus carnoso labios. Sonreí y continúe- La prima de Tanya, una chica rubia llamada Irina de su misma edad estudiaba con nosotros, era muy amable, pero cometió un error que fue tropezar.

- ¿Tropezar?- pregunto incrédula-

- Un día después de clases, veras es una tradición que el capitán de la clase, se quedara a organizar unos minutos más los archivos que hacíamos, en el closet, que es una mini habitación que se encuentra en una esquina del salón, yo estaba dándoles el último toque a los papeles, entonces oí un fuerte golpe seco de seguro alguien había caído, cuidadosamente me asome y pude ver como la chica quedo a centímetros de Garrett como si lo fuera a besar, y justo en ese momento Tanya entro al salón, Irina y Garrett de inmediato intentaron explicar todo, pero no les creyó juro y perjuro que les arruinaría la vida a ambos.

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- Sí que lo hizo- continúe- primero rego el rumor de que su prima estaba embarazada, fue uno de los rumores más grande que jamás tuvo esa escuela, de inmediato los tíos de Tanya estaban indignados.

- Eso se desmentía fácil… una prueba de embarazo no toma más que minutos..

- No cuando tu propia prima le cuenta a tus padres que ella misma, te acompaño a hacerte un aborto.

- No lo puedo creer- ella se tapo la boca con sus pequeñas manos- no para allí, la pobre chica de tal presión mental entro en estado de depresión ya que sus padres, creyeron en todo lo que Tanya les dijo. Concluí.

- ¿Y qué paso con ella?- pregunto tímida.

- No se recupero, la última vez que vi a Irina fue hace un año cuando sus padres la dejaron en un sanatorio, se volvió loca- concluí.

Por esto me preocupa, esta solo es la primera de otras historias Alice.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el ya saben que hacer :D<p>

muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historias! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo. Besos

**Editado: 23-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	16. ¿Quien es Rosalie?

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 15: ¿Quién es Rosalie?<span>**

**Edward: POV**

Hacer o no hacer, ese era mi dilema.

Pero quien más cercana a Bella que no fuera Alice, que su mama René Swan la divertida mujer del jefe, mi profesora de preescolar.

Marque el numero de la casa de Bella rogando que René contestara y no Charlie. Al primer timbrazo contesto.

-Ha –grito- lo sabia esta cosa iba a sonar- dijo una voz atolondrada al lado de la línea

-Hola René, soy Edward –dije algo nervioso.

-Muchacho ¿eres tú? ¿En serio? Wau esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que necesito hablar con usted señora Swan en persona en realidad necesito su ayuda trate de no sonar desesperado, pero Vamos todos sabemos que lo estoy.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- inquirió misteriosa.

-Es sobre Bella- me debatí si decirle el motivo o no, pero de todas manera lo iba a saber, así que lo dije- quiero conquistarla.

Ni dos segundos habían pasado cuando sentí la voz de René subir cinco decibeles, aleje el teléfono de mi odio para no quedar sordo.

-Oh mira Cullen, ni se te ocurra que mi nena será plato de segunda mesa tu andas con la rubia italiana esa ni se te ocurra…. – la mujer enloqueció en el teléfono.

-René tranquila nunca haría eso –le asegure- creo que si hablamos en persona te gustara mi plan.

La conversación con René, tomo lo suficiente como para dejarme claro que si le hacía algo a su nena, podría conseguir algunas municiones con su marido y ponerlas en un lugar de mi cuerpo poco idóneo, sin embargo había declarado que me ayudaría y todo comenzaría ese mismo día, pero primero tendría que pasar a casa cambiarme de ropa y buscar algunas cosas.

Al llegar a la cochera pude notar que los coches de mis padres no estaban, solo el gran Jeep de Emmett ocupaba el garaje.

**Jasper: POV**

Luego que Alice estuvo consiente de todo lo que era Tanya, hablamos mucho sobre nuestros gustos ella era tan divertida y soñadora, como a la vez fuerte y terca. Me encontraba en la mesa del café donde habíamos pasado la tarde ella se encontraba en el tocador mientras la esperaba mi teléfono sonó con ese tono peculiar, era mi hermana no la había llamado en mucho tiempo así que me apresure a contestar.

-Rosalie tanto tiempo- le salude emocionado.

-Sí, ¿por qué abandonas a tu querida hermana?

-Perdóname lo que pasa es que estas semanas han sido tan agitadas ¿Cómo va todo allá?

-Referente a algo parecido te quería comentar… me refiero a lo que pasa.

-Oh Rosalie ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –pregunte angustiado.

-Hermanito todo lo contrario, es mas iré a Forks ¿Qué te parece?- me quede en silencio disfrutando la gran noticia.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Jasper estas allí?

-Esto es genial! –Grite- estaremos juntos de nuevo peque.

-No me digas así –me amenazo- solo porque nací tres minutos después no te hace mayor

-Ya no te enojes cariño- trate de tranquilizarla.

-Ok no lo hare pero por venganza me llevaras a comprar ropa en Forks!, me tengo que ir jazz hablamos después- se despidió con un sonoro beso en la bocina de mi teléfono.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a mi hermana, empecé a sonreír y a reír como loco. Escuche una linda risa y provenía de Alice estaba de pie en la mesa con una ceja alzada!

-Debe ser una gran chica tu novia- comento mientras que en sus ojos notaba ¿Decepción? Y ¿Tristeza? Mi corazón se volvió como un loco, tal vez a Alice le importaba, eso provoco que mi corazón se hinchara de emoción ella estaba celosa, de una chica que no existía. Bueno existía pero era mi hermana.

**Alice: POV**

Jasper y yo llevamos todo el rato hablando de muchas cosas estaba tan entretenido, cuando decidí ir al tocador me tome mi tiempo para estar segura que todo estaba bien en mi apariencia para impresionar a mi príncipe.

Cuando iba casi llegando a la mesa vi como respondió su teléfono y me quede detrás de una columna para no interrumpirlo y darle tiempo, sin embargo podría escuchar todo.

-Rosalie tanto tiempo – contesto esperanzado, emocionado, Quién demonios era Rosalie?, de seguro no su mama y definitivamente no su abuela.

-Perdóname lo que pasa es que estas semanas han sido tan agitadas ¿Cómo va todo allá?

-Oh Rosalie ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con atisbo de angustia en su voz.

-Esto es genial–Grito- estaremos juntos de nuevo peque.

-Ya no te enojes cariño…

Yo nunca había escuchado de alguna Rosalie, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería salir de allí y llorar ¿Por qué los hombres eran tas idiotas? De repente Jasper empezó a reír muy fuerte parecía un loco, me reí nerviosa necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Así que empecé a averiguar.

-Debe ser una gran chica tu novia- comente derrotada, acercándome a la mesa.

-..Torció una sonrisa y me miro ¿contento? Algo le causaba emoción y no era necesariamente la llamada. O eso intuía yo.

-Es que Rosalie- de nuevo el nudo en mi garganta presente- mi querida hermana viene a Forks para quedarse conmigo.

Ahora no sentía ganas de llorar, desde que había salido de sus labios la palabra "Hermana" me sentí aliviada.

-Es una excelente noticia Jasper –suspire aliviada- ¿Y cómo es ella?

-Aquí tengo una foto- dijo buscando algo en su teléfono, luego que me lo tendió, apenas visualice la foto estaba Jasper hermoso como siempre, su brazo pasaba por el hombro de una mujer excesivamente hermosa, tenía el cabello como el oro al igual que Jasper y se le notaba de lejos que era natural no como el Tanya, espectacular figura y apenas unos centímetros más pequeña que Jasper y sin embargo se veía altiva y dominante.

-Es hermosa- concluí- además el ambiente les sienta muy bien…- comente- A ambos- agregue.

-Es un parque de Italia se llama Cascine.

-Sabes que se me hace muy raro es que son tan parecido es como si…

-¿Como si fuéramos gemelos? –rio y asentí algo apenada

-De hecho lo somos, nunca nos separamos, al menos no por mucho tiempo, por eso me puse tan feliz ella por fin pudo acceder a venir aquí.

-Felicidades – salte de mi asiento y lo abrace- Se sentía como el cielo, cuando nos hubimos separados, pagamos la cuenta y nos subimos a su auto.

-¿Crees que Bella este en casa? – me pregunto, habíamos decidido hablar con ella y contarle todo lo de Tanya por si la muy cínica decidía hacer cualquier movida.

-No lo sé –respondí con sinceridad- Son las 4:30 pm a esta hora ya debería estar libre del Instituto.

-Pero no sabemos si ha salido- razono Jasper.

-Tienes razón, mejor deja le marco- comencé la búsqueda de mi teléfono y volví a recordar que temprano esa mañana tampoco lo conseguí.

-No está mi teléfono, creo que lo eh perdido.

-No importa aquí está el mío –me tendió su teléfono y no hubo resultados Bella tenía su teléfono apagado.

Teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar en mis manos, en la pantalla rezaba el nombre de "Emmentt Cullen Llamando" se lo atendí a Jasper y este atendió.

Claro Emmentt ella está conmigo, me dio una mirada y siguió hablando, genial pensábamos que lo había perdido, ya vamos para allá.

-¿Te parece que busquemos tu teléfono?, al parecer Edward se lo encontró en su coche tirado en el asiento trasero y Emmett se preocupo de no tener donde localizar a su hermanita.

-Ves parece un zumo pero es más dulce que un Hámster.- comente.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el ya saben que hacer :D un cap cortito como de transicion!, el capitulo de mañana esta imperdible, creanme yo se de que les hablo. xd<p>

muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.

P.D: Estoy reeditando mi historia Wish You Were here, se trata de Carlisle y Esme, es una mini historia. Esta en mi perfil, para las que quieran leerla

Ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, Hasta mañana! :D

**Editado: 24-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	17. Un Te Amo no es suficiente

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 16: Un te amo no es suficiente<span>**

**Bella: POV**

Al llegar a casa estaba muerta, no había visto a ningún Cullen en todo el día, Bueno a excepción de Edward.

Su nombre en mi boca me causaba tristeza, no podía creer todo lo que él pensaba hacerme. Cuando Tanya me había contado todo la noche anterior, no le había creído, al menos no del todo pero que mas para confirmármelo que la actitud de él en clase de Biología el día de hoy, empezó a darse cuenta que existía y quería que fuéramos más que amigos.

Borre esos pensamientos y trate de comunicarme con ella, Alice y yo habíamos hablando ese día en la mañana para hablar sobre uno de nuestros proyectos de Ciencias y todavía tenía ciertas dudas, además quería preguntarle cómo había ido su día.

¿Teléfono apagado? ¿En serio?, Alice Cullen jamás tenía su teléfono apagado a menos que ella pensara que la interrumpirían y…

Espero que este con Jasper, me reí fuerte Solo por eso lo dejaría pasar ya pagaría la tarifa de contarme todo después.

Estaba tan cansada tanta física y emocionalmente.

Después de salir de clases me fui a comprar con Ángela, Ben y Jacob algunas cosas para la fiesta del próximo viernes por la noche. Alice iba a estar un poco frustrada porque no la llevamos pero se le iba a pasar apenas supiera que el tema escogido para la fiesta era de disfraces.

No había nadie solo yo en mi casa no lo notaba raro, deje las llaves en la mesita y me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaba una nota en el refrigerador, decía de mama para Bella y entre comillas rezaba la palabra "Importante" la tome y la metí rápidamente en mi bolsillo. No me preocupa la precaución que dejaba René, era martes hoy tocaba en casa de Harry y su esposa la comida de los martes, aparte las emergencias de René siempre son "deje algo de comida en el refrié" o "come algo muchachita en cualquier momento te llevara e viento", siempre dramática bebí un poco de agua y empecé a reír sola tenia la casa para mi sola.

Me sentía extrañe en mi propia casa, no le preste atención a mi presentimiento y subí rápidamente las escaleras con el montón de bolsas que había comprado junto con Ángela, las tire todas en mi cama, me deshice de mi camisa, para quedar solo en mi sostén negro de encaje, busque un vestidito para dormir que había comprado con Alice hacia ya mucho tiempo en una de esas salidas obligadas, me envolví en mi pequeña bata y me metí en el baño, gaste toda el agua caliente que mi tina me pudo ofrecer y si que fue mucha, cuando ya estaba totalmente relajada, Salí de la bañera me envolví en mi bata me pase exactamente 45 minutos metida allí alisando mi cabello relajándome. Lo único que me detuvo de mi fuerte sesión de relajación fue mi pequeño estomago rugiendo de hambre, al entrar a mi habitación me vestí rápidamente con el vestidito azul eléctrico que caía hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Mi cabello lo ate –puesto que ya estaba totalmente seco- en una alta y estilizada cola de caballo. De paso golpee con el dedo gordo de mi pie el interruptor de mi ordenador para que estuviera listo para cuando subiera.

Baje de dos en dos las escaleras, sin fijarme siquiera en la sala lo único que tenía en mente era calentar algo de lasaña que había traído mama de la casa de Sue el domingo, aunque no conociera a Sue en persona ya me caía bien, se preocupaba de mi alimentación.

Saque una buena porción de esta y lo coloque en un gran plató, le coloque un poco de papel encerado encima para que no se secara y quemara en el tope. Lo metí al horno, y Salí disparadas escaleras arriba de nuevo a mi habitación

Mi ordenador ya estaba listo para usarcé, mientras revisaba su perfil en Facebook me di cuenta de lo que Edward le había dicho. Todo eso le inundaba su cabeza y no sabía que podría hacer, ¿se suponía que tenía que creerle a Tanya?

El olor de la lasaña empezó a llegar al piso de arriba, Salí disparada de nuevo a la cocina pero esta vez si me fije en la sala, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

**Edward: POV**

Estaba todo listo, René me dejo estrictas normas, y como iba a hacer las cosas. Estaba nervioso no podía negarlo, como decirle todo lo que había pasado, el amor desde niños los celos y el no luchar cuando Jacob la llevo al baile todo por el maldito miedo de perder la amistad, me separe de ella la deje sola, cuando pude haber hecho muchas otras cosas distintas, este día tenía que intentar hacer todo distinto

¿Quería Bella?

No la quería la amaba y yo necesitaba ese amor, estas dos semanas, donde ella no se me acercaba ni a decir solo un escueto ¡Hola!, había tenido repercusiones en mi corazón.

Había traído muchas cosas, como el dibujo que hizo ella de nosotros cuando estábamos en tercer grado, la foto de pequeño e incluso un peluche que ella me había dado cuando tenía 7 años y no podía dormir por las pesadillas.

Las llaves sonaron afuera de la casa, si no supiera que es de seguro Bella estaría muy asustado, porque Charlie me encontrara aquí, pero René había sido muy específica en las cosas.

El sonido sordo de la puerta cerrarse retumbo un poco, Bella ni siquiera se fijo en la sala en que me encontraba, la podía ver de espaldas todavía tenía la ropa de esa mañana Leggins y camiseta azul eléctrico.

Llevaba muchas bolsas, que dejo en la mesa del comedor, y se sentó con el celular en su oído en el sofá de ese lado de la casa.

Comenzó a reír como loca, y se fue arriba la llave de la regadera abrirse fue lo que escuche a continuación, siglos después Bella bajaba las escaleras con una bata pijama tipo vestido de azul eléctrico se veía muy sexy debía reconocer.

Volvió a subir la escaleras y no me vio, ya estaba tan nervioso que mis manos estaban heladas, no quería sorprenderla quería que ella se dieran cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

La lasaña comenzó a penetrar mis sentidos, sin embargo mi estomago lo que hacía era retorcerse de nervios.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Emmentt, todavía no tengo noticias –dije serio.

-Ojala que todo salga bien, el plan es perfecto- me respondió.

-Yo se que el plan es perfecto debe funcionar va a funcionar- trate de convencerme de eso.

Sentí ojos clavados en mi espalda, así que el momento había llegado, -Te hablo luego- cerré mi teléfono y suspire pesadamente para encontrarme a Bella llorando.

-No va a funcionar Cullen –dijo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella, tú no sabes…

-¿Qué no se? ¿Crees que no se de tu plan de conquistar a Bella para darle celos a Tanya?, pues no Cullen te quiero bien lejos de mi vida.

-De que hablas celos a Tanya? –Dije negando- Bella estas confundida, yo no necesito darle celos a Tanya.

-No me mientas Edward lárgate de mi casa y busca a otra para tu jueguito sucio, porque tu mejor ex amiga la tonta Isabella Swan no te va a ayudar en nada me oíste en nada –grito dándome golpes en mi pecho.

-Bella, déjame explicarte, todo lo que paso con Tanya…

-No quiero explicaciones, si te sientes tan triste de que te terminen aprende de una vez que no todas las mujeres son igual de idiotas y estúpidas como yo con un demonio Edward largo de aquí y usa a otra.

-Bella….

- Dije que en este instante Edward Anthony Cullen Masen – estaba hecha una fiera y se sentía muy mal, no quería dejarla ir y no lo haría.

-No lo hare Isabella no seas terca –dije alzando un poco la voz pero nunca más que ella, dicho esto tome su cara entre mis manos y la comencé a besar, estaba estática y trataba de soltarse pero no la deje al fin después de toda una vida podía saborear bien sus labios, eran dulces carnosos, algo que necesitaba quería anhelaba, su corazón latía rápido y a niveles iguales de altos que el mío, la amaba la necesitaba en mi vida para que esta estuviera completa y no la quería como amiga la quería como mi novia, como la mujer que amo.

Después de parar el beso que habíamos iniciado, mi boca busco por aire y vi que ella está igual, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que la tenia acorralada en una de las paredes de la sala y que ella solo llevaba ese vestidito.

-Bella –dije en susurro, Ella cerro sus ojos y se negó a mirarme- Mírame por favor necesito decirte algo importante, por favor –suplique rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Nade de lo que digas hará cambiar mi posición Edward –dijo en susurro.

-Bella, necesito decirlo, Te amo –solté, ella abrió los ojos y la ira volvió a ella…

-Tú no amas a nadie, ni te das cuenta cuando alguien te ama incluso aunque este a tu lado, maldita sea. Tú no sabes que es amor, tú juegas Edward y yo no estoy para jugar con nadie.

-Bella…

–No caya –grito poniendo un dedo en mi pecho.

-Acaso no te das cuenta cuanto me heriste cuando llegaste con tu novia Tanya, no te diste cuenta como moría cuando tenias novia, ¿acaso eres ciego?

-Sabes que ya no importa lo único que quiero que te vayas de aquí, porque ya no soy tonta.

¡No lo soy!

-Nadie cree que seas una tonta Isabella!

-Conmigo basta y sobra Cullen!

-Otro beso-

-Nunca dejare de luchar por ti ¿me oíste?- beso- nunca- jamás- besos-.

-Te odio Edward no sabes cuánto.

Mi corazón se quebró ella me odiaba, aunque podría ser la rabia pero en ese momento me odiaba ella lo había dicho.

-Te amo Para siempre Bella, lo prometo- dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, estaba lloviendo a mares, al menos el clima iba a hacer adecuado para mi estado de ánimo, apresure para subirme al volvo, necesitaba un lugar para pensar y meditar, pensar en ella y en sus besos. Y lo único que estaba seguro era que mi casa no era ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el ya saben que hacer :D<p>

muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.

Ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, Hasta mañana! :D

**Editado: 29-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	18. Lo que Temiamos

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 17: Lo que temíamos<span>**

**Jasper: POV**

Llegamos a la casa Cullen en un record de tiempo, entramos por la cocina y allí se encontraban nuestros amigos y Emmentt.

-Hola chicos- saludo Alice.

-Espero que esté todo bien –dije acercándome a ellos, a manera de saludo.

-Lo estamos, solo detalles de último minuto para la fiesta de este viernes- aclaro Lauren.

-Oye Alice, necesito hablar contigo- dicho esto Lauren tomo a Alice por el brazo y se la llevo a la otra esquina de la cocina.

-Entonces chicos, ¿vieron que gano mi equipo el día de ayer? –dije haciendo que todos soltaran bufidos.

-En serio Italiano no sé como lo hicieron –dijo Tyler enfurecido.

-Pues ya vez, americano tenemos nuestros trucos- dije riendo.

-Pues a la próxima no esperes mucho- Emmentt palmeo mi hombro.

Aunque estaba hablando con los chicos de reojo veía a Alice hablando con Lauren, en verdad me gustaba, y no se tal vez la fiesta de disfraces no era mal idea para dar el primer paso.

-No sabía que Bella y la rubia eran amigas –dijo Lauren un poco más alto de lo normal.

-¿A qué rubia te refieres?- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido note su preocupación.

-Pues ya sabes con Tanya, la novia de tu hermano.

-Bella no es amiga de Tanya.

-Entonces ¿qué hacia Tanya con ella en su casa? Parecían muy amigas.

-¿Cuando viste eso Lauren?- dije llegando al lado de Alice.

-Estaba en casa de Tyler ayer en la noche y el es vecino de Bella – se encogió de hombros- solo la vi saliendo de allí, supongo que son amigas.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas alarmantes.

-Bueno, Lauren Jasper y yo tenemos que ir a ayudar justamente a Bella con unas tareas, mejor nos vamos- Tomo mi mano, se despidió de todos cuando estábamos llegando al auto Emmentt nos alcanzo.

-¿Chicos que os pasa? ¿Por qué se van así?, oigan entiendo que se gusten, pero no tienen que huir –Emmentt alzaba las cejas sugestivamente, Alice se puso roja de pena, y yo también.

-Oh Emmentt siempre tan oportuno –dijo Alice sarcásticamente- ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?

- Te refieras a *The Bachelor.- rio, y Alice rodo los ojos.-Bueno ya, sabía yo que se me había olvidado decirte algo…

-Podrías, si no es mucho pedir decirlo rápido –grito esta.

-Wau, si que están apurados… Jasper debes ser buen besador pero si tu –dijo apuntándome- le haces algo a mi hermanita yo…

-CALLA- gritamos juntos.

-Emmentt, después me las das –dije viendo a Alice y le hice ojitos- Por el momento necesitamos saber dónde está Edward.

-Está bien, Edward se le va a declarar a mi Bells – dijo limpiándose lagrimas falsas- Los niños crecen tan rápido.

-¿Sabes donde están?- pregunto Alice alarmada.

-En casa de Bella.

Alice y yo nos dimos unas mirada de, este jamás cambiara y nos embarcamos en mi auto con más ímpetu que antes, si bien a Edward y Bella le podía estar hiendo de maravillas, también podrían estar pasando un infierno.

**Bella: POV**

Cuando Edward se fue me deje caer en el borde de la pared y empecé a llorar, el me había dicho que me amaba, y que siempre lo había hecho pero… Las dudas, estaban allí sembradas, lo que Tanya dijo, y podía jurar que era con el tal Garrett con quien hablaba del plan.

Mas lagrimas amenazaron por salir, yo era el plan, maldita sea era el plan.

Seque mis lagrimas no lloraría mas por Edward Cullen. Aunque me haya dicho que me amaba. Pero estaba jugando contigo así que no cuenta…

Mi subconsciente recordándome. Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que Tanya me dijo estuviera tirada en sus brazos besándolo. El beso fue lo más dulce, y tan devastador, aunque no lo haya querido sucumbí a sus encantos a sus besos, no lo pude evitar. Cuando le dije que lo odiaba, en realidad no lo hacía, lo dije porque estaba tan molesta conmigo misma, que me sentía una idiota y dije que lo odiaba, y me odiaba más ahora que le había dicho eso, aunque él tuviera planes maquiavélicos contra mi yo no quería odiarlo. Eso era no quería Odiarlo.

Los golpes en la puerta y una preocupada Alice seguida de un Jasper asustado inundaron mi pequeño espacio, Alice me llevo a un sofá y me dejo con Jasper. Ella me veía con ojos grandes y llenos de angustia por mí.

-Al, tráele agua a Bella- esta asintió y se fue a la cocina.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto tratando de calmarme mientras me abrazaba.

Negué sin poder decir una sola palabra.

-Bella se que tal vez este no sea el momento, pero necesito saber que hacia Tanya ayer aquí…

-¿Co…mo te has enterado de eso?

-Eso no es relevante en este momento Bella- asentí, el tenia razón, pero ¿qué significado tenía que Tanya hubiera venido?

-Bella… que te ah contado Tanya- comenzó con su interrogatorio, mientras miraba unas cosas que Edward había dejado- ¿Edward ha estado aquí cierto?

Asentí y empecé a llorar, más.

-Bella…- dijo Alice a mi lado.

-Les contare lo que paso –dije sentándome y tratando de no llorar, cuando termine con mi gran historia de lo que me había dicho Tanya y luego lo que me había pasado con Edward. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Bella todo esto es un malentendido –Alice me abrazo fuertemente.

-Ahora quiero que escuches lo que Jasper tiene que contar.- Alice vio a Jasper

La historia que Jasper me conto, me dejo absorta. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Tanya es…

-Una pobre zorra que no sabe con quienes se están metiendo –concluyo Alice.

-Gracias chicos –los abrace a ambos, empecé a caminar hasta las escaleras- ¿Bella a dónde vas?- pregunto mi amiga

-Iré a cambiarme, necesito hablar con tu hermano de tantas cosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Bachelor: El soltero<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<p>

muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.

P.D: Como soy buena les dejo un mini adelanto del capitulo de mañana

_-Tercero, te llevaras mi auto…_

_-Alice tu auto lo vendiste para cubrir el gasto de tu nuevo armario de zapatos –le recordó Emmentt_

_-Oh demonios cierto, bueno te llevaras el Jeep de Emmentt.._

Ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, Hasta mañana! :D

**Editado: 30-08-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	19. No importan las condiciones

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 18: No importan las condiciones<span>**

**Bella: POV**

En menos de lo que podría decir estaba en mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, mis padres no estaban en casa, no me moleste en escribirles ninguna nota.

No pude deshacerme de Alice y Jasper, ellos mismos me acompañaron a la casa de los Cullen buscando a Edward.

-Belly Bells – Emmentt sin darme ninguna oportunidad de dirigir palabra me tomo en brazos y me alzo abrazándome.

-Emmentt suéltame en este momento –pedí algo histérica.

-¿Donde está Edward?- pregunte tratando de apartarlo para entrar a la casa.

-Se acaba de ir, estaba destrozado –hizo un gesto de dolor- trate de detenerlo, pero sencillamente no me escucho y cuando me di cuenta no estaba en su habitación, ¿Que le hiciste? –pregunto horrorizado.

-Creo que no nos entendimos de buena manera- el dolor en mis palabras era innegable- ¿Dijo algo antes de que lo perdieras de vista?-pregunte angustiada.

-Solo dijo que iría a un lugar en donde pudiera pensar y estar en paz consigo mismo.

Edward ¿donde estas?, me pregunte a mi misma mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y me dejaba caer en uno de los muros de la casa Cullen, lo que le había dicho a Edward había sido demasiado duro y me había extralimitado demasiado, claro que yo no sabía que todo era una trampa, pero claro el tampoco, los dos habíamos caído víctimas de las maldades de Tanya Denali, justamente igual como su prima.

Vamos Bella concéntrate, me pedí a mi misma mientras abrazaba mis piernas y me mecía un poco, estaba algo paranoica pero necesitaba pensar, a mi lado tenia a Alice y Jasper. Mi mente viajaba a mil por hora, tratando de pensar en el lugar exacto en donde pudiera estar Edward, pero no lo conseguía, estaba nerviosa, angustiada y… Eureka!

Una laboriosa sonrisa salió en mi cara, que de seguro se veía, terrorífica, por el resultado de la cara de Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?, sabes me estas asustando- admitió

-Estoy bien, Al yo este… debo irme, creo que se donde esta Edward –sonreí, cosa que no llego a mis ojos, no estaría totalmente feliz hasta que no hablara con Edward y aclaráramos todo.

-Nosotros te llevamos –se ofreció Jasper.

-Yo también puedo llevarte Bells –ahora era Emmentt quien había vuelto de tratar de hablar con Edward.

-¿Alguna respuesta? –intento Jasper con atisbo de esperanza.

-Chicos, está bien, no iré muy lejos debo irme –me pare y me iba a la puerta pero claro no me iban a dejar ir así de fácil…

-Isabella Marie Swan está lloviendo a cantaros, no iras a ningún lado –Alice apunto su dedo hacia mí.

-Alice estaré bien, me iré en mi monovolumen y hablare con Edward. –trate de calmarla.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde esta exactamente…- Emmentt dudo

-Claro que lo se –grite un poco más fuerte, gracias a dios Esme y Carlisle estaban de viajes de negocios

-Creo que debemos dejar ir a Bella, ella sabe, Lo que sea no podemos frenarla- al fin la voz madura de Jasper invadió la sala.

-Es que no podemos dejarlas ir así Jasper –por primera vez veía como Alice le llevaba la contraria a Jasper.

-Alice… -este se acerco a abrazarla y esta se dejo luego le susurro algo en su oído y pude ver su mirada de duda y como se estaba pensando las cosas. Este la soltó y ella volvió a reconsiderarlo todo, estaba angustiada, debía admitir, si Alice decía que no, podía jurar que me quedaría allí encerrada toda la noche, mordí más de lo necesario mis labios.

-Alice… -suplique de nuevo.

-Escucha – comenzó a temblar y se paro en frente de mi- Estoy sumamente preocupada, ahora por Edward, se que no era tu intención y caíste en la trampa de la arpía Bells, pero no quiero dejarte ir…

Oh no estaba arruinado, Alice no me dejaría ir en busca de Edward, eso provoco que mas lagrimas cayera

- Aunque tenga que hacerlo –finalizo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –quite las lagrimas de mis ojos con el reverso de mi manga y corría a abrazarla.

-Te dejare ir, pero con unas condiciones –

-¿Cuáles?

-Abrió su mano y toco su dedo pulgar, esto indicaba que ir a buscar a Edward me costaría carísimo- Primero, debes de contarme a mí de primerita, cuando tu y mi hermano estén juntos, juntos "especifico"

-Alice, no estarás hablando de -Emmentt alzo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No –Grito Alice- iu iu –se cubrió los oídos- no de ese tipo, sino su primer beso Idiota.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba nerviosa me hubiera colocado más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

-Ok ¿por dónde iba? –y antes que contestara ya había empezado con la segunda- luego yo y solamente yo, te vestiré en todo lo que queda de año! ¿Me entiendes?

Solté un jadeo, y asentí, oh mi dios iba a usar agujas por lo que restaba de año eso estaba seguro

-Tercero, te llevaras mi auto…

-Alice tu auto lo vendiste para cubrir el gasto de tu nuevo armario de zapatos –le recordó Emmentt

-Oh demonios cierto, bueno te llevaras el Jeep de Emmentt.

-No puedo –me negué rotundamente- Ese artefacto de Emmentt solo lo entiende el mismo.

-Tiene razón Alice, mi auto es algo complicado, para señoritas.

-Bella te llevaras mi auto – Jasper con su comentario dio por saltado el tema.

…Le sonreí y recite unas gracias sin sonido, volví a encarar a Alice, esta estaba pensando pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Bueno bueno ya vete, señalo la puerta, pero me debes 2 condiciones. –grito pero yo ya estaba con las llaves de Jasper en mis manos en busca de Edward.

**Edward: POV**

No podría controlar las lágrimas, corrían libres por mi rostro como si fuera una pista de carrera una detrás de la otra. Estaba en el prado, cerca de una de las pequeñas cuevitas, que bueno por lo general usaría para taparme del agua pero en esta ocasión no era así me encontraba sentado fuera de esta.

Los ruidos de la noche iban y venían al igual que mis pensamientos, el prado se sentía tan solo tan vacio sin ella… Bella, jamás acostumbraba venir a este lugar sin ella. Ese lugar era como nuestro tesoro al cual a nunca nadie le dijimos.

Me imaginaba tantas risas que habíamos pasado, y también llantos.

-_Edward – me susurro el viento-._

Dios me volvería loco, podría jurar que era Bella la quien me llamaba.

-Edward, estas aquí ¡Estas aquí!–canturreo mientras corría hacia mí-.

-Bella – exprese anonadado mientras, que me incorpore rápidamente del piso.

-Yo lo sabia –grito, mientras su cuerpo impacto al mío mientras que yo coloque mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y luego sin percatarme caí con ella de bruces en mis brazos, ambos estábamos empapados, pero que importaba, ya estaba hecho. Me sentía tan feliz tan en paz… ¡Y ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabras!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo pero mi semana ha sido un caos total. pero tranquilas no las aburrire con mi vida :D**

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**P.D: Ya que me digeron que el adelanto del capitulo anterior fue una estafa "Y esa era la idea", aqui les dejo un poco de la conversacion de Edward y Bella. Haber que me dicen ahora -.-  
><strong>

_-Me estas queriendo decir que Jacob fue el culpable de que no me invitaras? – Se cruzo de brazos- Recuerdo que tu llevaste a Rachel a ese baile._

_-Yo no lleve a Rachel- aclare- Que ella se me haya pegado como chicle TODA LA NOCHE es otra cosa._

_-Todavía no entiendo Edward._

_-Los hermanos Black nos separaron.- Bella me observaba sin entender._

Ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, Hasta mañana! :D

**Editado: 6-09-12**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	20. Nuestro trato de amor

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 19: Nuestro Trato de amor<span>**

**Bella: POV**

-¿Como me encontraste? – Edward acariciaba mi cabello.

-_Donde pueda pensar y estar en paz conmigo mismo-_susurre en su oído no quería separarme de él.

-Emmett y su gran bocota- comento y volvió a abrazarme.

-Me alegro que la tenga –suspire.

-No me mal interpretes yo opino igual.

**Edward: POV**

-Creo que debemos hablar –le dije a Bella luego de unos incontables minutos después de solo estar abrazados.

-Yo también lo creo… ¿Pero por dónde empezar? Edward hay muchas cosas…

-Creo que podemos ir hablando poco a poco… Solo quiero saber unas cuantas cosas primero –me acerque a ella poco a poco.

-Se que estabas molesta, pero ¿Por qué creías que quería darle a Tanya celos contigo?

-Edward pasaron demasiadas cosas yo me deje llevar y ella fue a mi casa ayer a contarme que ella había terminado contigo y que tu no soportaste que ella te cortara y así que mi ibas a usar a mi…

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! –grite un poco interrumpiéndola- Por eso estabas enojada –tome sus manos- Bella te prometo te juro que yo jamás dije eso.

-Edward, te creo. Alice me conto todo. Y obviamente fuiste tú quien le terminaste. Lo que me ronda en la cabeza es ¿por qué?

-Creo que si no explicamos desde el principio no nos entenderemos – suspire- Bella desde pequeños, no sé exactamente desde cuándo o si siempre lo eh hecho, eh tenido contigo sentimientos que dicen que yo te quiero más que como tu amigo.

-Pero jamás dijiste nada. –reclamo.

-Tenía miedo- admití.

-Te entiendo- suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me entiendes?- interrogue.

-Edward tu también siempre me gustaste, no creo que decir gustar sea la palabra indicada para describir lo que yo siento por ti. Yo te amaba y te amo Edward, pero tampoco quise decir nada éramos mucho más jóvenes. No quería que dejaras de ser mi amigo o me rechazaras.

-Bella yo jamás te rechazaría, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado estos dos últimos años.

-Nos separamos tanto…- explico ella

-Ni si quiera hablábamos por teléfono. – me encogí de hombros enumerando tantas cosas que habíamos dejado de hacer.

-Es que… tú te habías ido y además estabas molesto y distante conmigo en el aeropuerto.-Y todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eso tiene su explicación, y en realidad esa situación fue la que desencadeno todo. La razón de porque me fui todo Bella absolutamente todo. Hay culpables.

-¿De qué hablas? Edward explícate por favor – pidió Bella preocupada.

-El baile, la última vez que se iba a hacer el baile en el instituto y yo estaba aquí.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Se supone que en ese baile yo te iba a invitar y no…

-Jacob.

-Jacob- asentí.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que Jacob fue el culpable de que no me invitaras? – Se cruzo de brazos- Recuerdo que tú llevaste a Rachel a ese baile.

-Yo no lleve a Rachel- aclare- Que ella se me haya pegado como chicle TODA LA NOCHE es otra cosa.

-Todavía no entiendo Edward.

-Los hermanos Black nos separaron.- Bella me observaba sin entender.

-Rachel! Sabes que Rachel siempre había estado obsesionada conmigo, ella le pidió a su hermano que te pidiera ir al baile para que yo no pudiera llevarte para así invitarle a ella.- Y hasta el dia de hoy trato de entender porque le dijiste que si- admití.

-Nos engañaron, completamente Edward. Jacob dijo que Rachel no dejaba de hablar de su cita con Cullen, entonces fue cuando él me lo pidió y me beso y tenia las flores y los chocolates y tu…

-Yo estaba allí Bella, con mis flores y todo lo que había llevado para pedirte que fueras conmigo. Todo lo planearon.

-Oh Edward me siento como una idiota- Bella abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cara entre sus rodillas.

-No eres un idiota Bella- la abrace y la acerque a mi- Los hermanos Black creo que tienen un problema serio con Obsesión.

-¡Pero se salieron con la suya!- me recordó- Y tu nunca dijiste nada. –me reclamo, señalándome.

-¿Que querías que digiera Bella?- me puse de pie, estaba algo irritado.

-_Oh Bella querida amiga, veras, yo estoy enamorado de ti pero Rachel, si mi acosadora ¿te acuerdas de ella? Armo todo un plan para que yo no pudiera declararme ante ti. –comente con sarcasmo._

-Pudiste haberlo dicho.

-¡No me hubieras creído! Hubieras pensado que estaba celoso de Jacob- le grite y lo lamente después de haberlo hecho, suspire cansado y me senté a su lado-Pero sin embargo si iba a hacerlo te lo iba a decir. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Edward ¿es en serio? Es decir tu… ¿me lo ibas a decir?-Asentí.

- Cuando llegue a mi casa más tarde ese día, y estabas allí me llamaste y estabas tan emocionada con tu cita con Jacob y me dijiste que él te podía llegar a gustar e infinidades de cosas más. Con eso yo solo me di por vencido.- me encogí de hombros- Todo estaba en mi contra para estar junto a ti, y ahora me doy cuenta que fui un estúpido por no habértelo dicho. Pero yo no sabía que tú gustabas de mí.

-Edward, mírame- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, creo que todo se estaba saliendo de control en vez de hablar estábamos gritando.

-¿Si Bella?

-Te amo- las palabras se salieron de sus labios como si siempre me las digiera. Ella enfoco sus ojos en mí y todo lo demás no importo, sonrió y suspiro.

-Sabes, antes en mi casa te comportaste muy mal e hiciste cosas de las cuales yo no te di permiso –extendió una sonrisa por su cara- y bueno creo que seré igual de mal educada que tu.- Toco mis labios y el mundo se perdió, su respiración junto a la mía, corazones erráticos cada vez que ella se aproximaba mas y mas a mis labios para besarlos. Entonces poso sus tiernos labios en los míos y la magia comenzó. Suaves pero atentos, se movían contra los míos.

-Creo que esto queda claro que te amo Edward-susurro en mi oído- Espero que jamás lo olvides.

-¿Y porque no lo escribimos?- sugerí.- Si ya sé que es algo cursi y toda la onda…

-¿Cómo un trato escrito de amor?- se burlo.

-Claro, así lo hacemos todo legal- bromee.

-Ok, pero ¿en donde escribiremos el trato de amor señor genio?- enarco una ceja esperando por mi respuesta.

Esa pregunta me había tomado desprevenido ¿donde podríamos escribir Bella y yo que nos amaríamos para toda la vida? No tenía un papel bonito. Pero no era necesario exactamente un papel, podría ser algo mas como una foto. Si una foto y se exactamente cual usare.

-Espérame un minuto.- pedí mientras me levantaba e iba a buscar algo en mi carro.-

-No me dejes aquí Edward – en un minuto la pequeña mano de Bella se poso en la mía y la sujeto con fuerza. Encajaba perfectamente. Le sonreí y seguí en busca de mi Volvo.

.

.

.

POV: Bella

-¿La Foto de la primera vez que nos besamos accidentalmente?- pregunte a Edward atónita una vez que me tendió la foto donde había escrito que me declaraba su amor hacia mí.

-¿Quién dijo que fue accidental?- extendió una sonrisa que me dejo sus perfectos dientes blancos bajo la luz de la ya naciente luna.

-Mi primer beso…- susurre mientras veía la foto que al reverso ya tenía todo un discurso escrito por Edward.

-¡Nuestro primer Beso! te amo Bella, quiero que me prometes que aunque alguien intente separarnos, estaremos allí para el otro no importa que.

-Te lo prometo.- Se lo prometía se lo juraba si quisiera jamás lo dejaría de querer.

-Yo también lo prometo y esta foto será el sello de nuestro trato de amor.- señalo a la fotografía.

-Pues colocare solo una reseña de lo que siento por ti aquí- alce la foto- Porque aquí en mi corazón hay mucho más. – Lo bese y le quite la pluma para firmar con palabras todo lo que sentía por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Siiii pude actualizar hoy! (Estoy dando saltitos) Espero les haya gustado! y bueno quiero agradecer mucho a las chicas que medieron animos para subir hoy ^^ son geniales!  
><strong>

** ¿Apuesto a que todos odian a Rachel y a Jacob! xd  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**P.D: Adelanto... Adelanto... Adelanto  
><strong>

_-Lo siento Jake pero ya deberías de irte obviamente no estás en tus cinco sentidos y…_

_-Tu no me dirás que hacer!- espeto- tu me besaras- sentencio, tomando mi nuca entre sus manos._

_-Si la vuelves a tocar perderás esa mano Chucho- Edward me coloco rápidamente detrás de el mientras quitaba la mano de un Jacob muy borracho de mi camino._

_-Cullen siempre tratando de ganar lo que perdiste hace mucho. ¿Dónde está tu novia? La rubia esa que se la pasaba pegada a ti como chicle._

¿Os ah gustado el adelanto? Ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, Hasta mañana! :D

**Editado: 7-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	21. Pasa el tiempo

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 20: Pasa el tiempo.<span>**

**Bella: POV**

**OCTUBRE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVIEMBRE**

Habían pasado dos meses y medio después del encuentro en nuestro prado y ahora estábamos a finales de Diciembre. Cada vez que recuerdo ese día en que creía que el mundo se me venía encima había terminado de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado. Edward y yo confesamos todo nuestro amor, sin embargo no nos volvimos novios de inmediato, y eso no nos detuvo. Quisimos que todo fuera lento no queríamos equivocarnos así que nos estábamos tomando el tiempo, necesario para recuperar tantas cosas que nos habíamos perdido en esos últimos dos años.

Claro que mientras tanto todo tomo un gran revuelo tanto en nuestras casas como en el instituto, apenas todas las chicas se enteraron que Edward estaba "soltero" de nuevo entiéndase el sarcasmo. Volvieron las trepadoras a atacar, pero claro como él y yo no habíamos decidido no decirle a nadie que no fueran Alice, Emmett, Jasper y nuestra nueva integrante Rosalie la hermana gemela de Jasper. Yo no podía hacer nada para no poner a todo el mundo a comentar, así que, Alice se encargo de sacudirle de encima a todas las trepadoras que existieran. En casa fue una gratificante sorpresa para mí cuando Edward un día después del prado, delante de todos nosotros les haya dicho a sus padres que no era más el novio de Tanya. Carlisle y Esme solo hicieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron. Todos quedamos en Shock creíamos que iban a ponerse triste o criticarle por que había dejado a la hija de sus mejores amigos. Pero no lo hicieron. Tenían una sonrisa de alivio. Raro y sospechoso.

Aparte de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y ahora nuestra nueva integrante Rosalie mi madre René era la única que sabia la historia completa de lo que había pasado con Edward y ella estaba feliz con el resultado, pero claro como no si ella había ayudado a Edward. Mi padre en particular no estaba enterado de este tipo de situaciones así que no le dio mucha importancia que Edward le haya cortado a Tanya.

Tanya al igual que sus padres abandonaron el país. ¿Raro no? Pues lo hicieron sin despedirse de nadie ni decir nada. Sencillamente se fueron Carlisle y Esme no comentaron nada acerca de ese hecho.

La primera semana tanto Edward como yo nos habíamos sentido tranquilizados con el hecho de que Tanya no estuviera. Pero el hecho de que Jacob creía que yo le iba a empezar a ver como más que un amigo, exaspero un poco a Edward.

_Fue en la misma semana en la que Edward y yo habíamos hecho las paces. Estábamos él y yo en mi casa planeando cual iba a hacer el tema de nuestros disfraces ya que iríamos juntos a la fiesta de Jessica. Eran pasadas de las 7:30._

_-Vampiro y Vampiresa.- sugerí por tercera vez._

_-León y Oveja- me repetía él._

_-Vampiro y Vampiresa- sugerí de nuevo._

_-Swan ¿Cómo puedo comprar el derecho para elegir el disfraz?_

_-Con un…- se acerco peligrosamente a mi… oh que me vistiera de borreguito si quería pero el precio seria un beso de él.-Abre la puerta por favor, quiero seguir en la subasta, presiento que tienes una gran sugerencia- bufe._

_-Bells- Jacob me arrastro fuera de casa y me alzo en el aire completamente._

_-Jacob- suéltame pedí al reaccionar. Todo había sucedido muy rápido._

_-Oye que te pasa, soy yo Jacob ¿porque ya no me hablas?- tenía su mirada roja como si… oh dios- tape mi boca. No podía Jacob no era uno de esos chicos…_

_-Porque no quiero- respondí simplemente._

_-¿Como es eso de que no quieres?- grito enfurecido, cerca de mi cara su aliento era pura cerveza._

_-Lo siento Jake pero ya deberías de irte obviamente no estás en tus cinco sentidos y…_

_-¡Tú no me dirás que hacer!- espeto- tu me besaras- sentencio, tomando mi nuca entre sus manos._

_-Si la vuelves a tocar perderás esa mano Chucho- Edward me coloco rápidamente detrás de él mientras quitaba la mano de un Jacob muy borracho de mi camino._

_-Cullen siempre tratando de ganar lo que perdiste hace mucho. ¿Dónde está tu novia? La rubia esa que se la pasaba pegada a ti como chicle._

_-Jacob será mejor que te marches.- Pidió Edward amablemente._

_-No hasta que pueda hablar con Bella._

_-Ella no quiera hablar contigo._

_-No hables por ella, yo hago lo que quiera con ella, así que quítate de mi camino- Trato de quitar a Edward pero este le respondió con un sonoro puñetazo._

_Jacob quedo asombrado tirado en el piso, escupió un poco de sangre que salía de su boca a causa del puñetazo, se puso de pie se monto en su auto y se fue._

_-Lo siento Bella, no debí haber tardado tanto ¿Te hizo algo?- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acaricio con sus pulgares. _

_-No estoy bien- tome su mano y me encamine adentro, ambos nos olvidamos de Jacob en minutos y seguimos con el tema de los disfraces._

La fiesta de Jessica, llego unos pocos días después y la sensación de la fiesta fue la llegada de la hermana de Jasper Rosalie causo revuelo en toda la población masculina.

Y adivinen quien termino con Lisa esa noche… Emmett se enamoro a primera vista. No estoy bromeando se quedo bobo. Rosalie ni siquiera lo miro, lo que ha convertido a Emmett Cullen el hombre más rechazado jamás. El pobre después de un mes y medio todavía intenta que la rubia con piernas kilométricas lo tome en serio. Por otro lado Jasper y Alice fueron a la fiesta como novios oficiales, vestidos de Superman y la mujer maravilla, Edward y yo a la final nos disfrazamos de vampiros y vampiresa. Mis padres también habían sentido cambios, Billy Black y su esposa Sue junto a sus hijos también se fueron del pueblo. Según mi padre le primer motivo era el sorpresivo embarazo de Rachel, sorpresivo para ellos. Y bueno aunque no lo quisieran admitir Jacob también andaba con no muy buenas compañía, por lo tanto el también se marcho del pueblo dejando así de molestarnos.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, se podía decir que era como yo lo quería en un principio.

Solté un suave suspiro, e inspire el aire, estaba Feliz, era navidad, Edward estaba con nosotros y pronto recibiríamos el año nuevo.

-Bella despierta – Alice pasaba su mano por mi cara.-Oye, ya deja de soñar despierta.- me regaño Alice.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo que han cambiado nuestra vida en los últimos meses…

-Verdad que si – chillo Alice- Muy pronto my Jazz y yo cumpliremos 3 meses ¿puedes creerlo?

-Tienes muy bobito a mi hermano cuñadita-. Una voz que ya era muy familiar por nosotras nos saco de nuestra conversación.

-¡Rosalie! – dijimos Alice y yo emocionadas al mismo tiempo y corrimos a abrazar a Rosalie, quien se había convertido en una de nuestras amigas muy rápido, llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido de una manera que algunos flecos se le escapaban algo parecido lo que Alice había hecho en mi.

-Pero espera un momento si tu estas aquí y no en Italia con tus padres…- antes de que terminara de analizar, Alice salió disparada a las escaleras gritando JASPER, JASPER!

Rosalie rio y yo la seguí…

-Creo que estará feliz toda la noche.- comente con Rose mientras abrochaba fuertemente el broche de mis súper largos tacones.

-Bella, me sorprendes que uses esos tacones tan altos.- Comento Rosalie.

-Hay mi Rose si solo supieras que todo esto lo hago por el…

-¿Por Edward? Te colocas esas trampas mortales para ti ¿por Edward?

-No, solo que…

-Porque déjame decirte algo si él no te quiere con tus zapatillas y con unos Jeans- comento caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-Rose –la tome por los hombros- Tranquilízate, esto es solo porque tenía que cumplir la condiciones con Alice, todo esto es culpa de ella. Acuérdate lo que te conté – trate hacerla entrar en razón pero Rosalie era una amante de la justicia.

-Ok está bien me calmare pero jamás escúchame jamás te sometas a los machismos.

-Wau, Rose deberías dedicarte a defender a las mujeres – sugerí.

-Por eso estudiare leyes cariño- me sonrió.

-Rosalie- Emmett se afinco al marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

La adoración que le profesaba Emmett a Rosalie era palpable.

-Hay no- Rose frunció el ceño solo para que yo lo viera al notar la presencia de Emmett.

Reí un poco, y lo disimule con una ficticia Tos.

-Rosalie, no sabía que estabas aquí.- dijo emocionado

-Yo estoy en todos lados Emmett – ella dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque Rosalie no lo admitiera le encantaba deslumbrar a Emmett.

-Bella te veo abajo- Rosalie se levanto de la cama movió el poco cabello que tenia fuera de lugar y se fue moviendo las caderas pidiendo con un tono de voz suave Permiso para que Emmett se quitara del marco de la puerta.

-Cierra la boca Em. -sugerí- O si no entraran muchas moscas por allí.

-Bella –corrió a mi lado y se sentó en el piso y afinco su cabeza en mis piernas- de verdad me gusta Rosalie, y no es porque sea rubia y este muy buena y me deja sin aliento, sino porque en realidad me gusta, gusta-Me vio a los ojos y pudo ver la confusión que se pintaba en el- Bella me gusta del verbo gustar y mucho- la cara de Emmett parecía de perrito regañado, comencé a acariciar su cabello mi pobre hermanito, como lo llamaba yo en realidad por primera vez estaba enamorado, podía confirmarlo, jamás había estado así..

-Ahora entiendo lo que sentían tú y Edward o Alice y Jasper, de verdad amo a Rosalie.

-Te lo dije- Alice entro en la habitación arrastrando un arreglo de rosas prácticamente de su tamaño, Jasper si que se había dedicado.

-Tienes razón Alice –contesto Emmett y comenzó a llorar como niño.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y abrazo a su hermano.

-No llores grandulón.

-Pero, ella no me quiere, ni siquiera me mira- soltó otro sollozo.

- Pero todo se puede arreglar- Alice recargo la palabra "Arreglar" mientras sus manos descansaban en sus caderas. Haciendo que la tela de su vestido blanco se arrugara un poco.

-Está bien, mire a Alice buscando respuestas.- ¿Sera que no puedes explicar a el "Señor desesperado" y a mi cuál es tu plan?

-Porque obviamente tiene uno- señalo Emmett con su mano hacia a Alice entusiasmado.

-Sí que lo tengo, esta noche Rosalie te hablara, tenlo por seguro.

Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas. Esto sería interesante

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui les deje el capitulo del dia de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**¿Os ah gustado como ah entrado Rosalie a la historia?  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**P.D: Adelanto... Adelanto... Adelanto  
><strong>

El proximo capitulo sera una Outtake de este capitulo :D solo le dire que es contado por la Miss odiada Tanya! :D

**Editado: 9-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	22. Outtake

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outtake<span>**

**Tanya: POV**

¡Mis padres no podían ser mas idiotas!...

Y estafadores, ahora entiendo de donde había sacado mi maldad. Si era justificada. Los muy estúpidos habían querido empezar a estafar a Carlisle y Esme con sus negocios, al parecer tendré que darles unas clases ya que quedaron al descubierto frente a estos y con pruebas ¿Podrían ser mas idiotas?, pero al menos tienen el dinero, por lo tanto quedarse en Forks seria su condena, entonces por eso estaba haciendo mis maletas para irme con ellos de Forks, si quiero beneficios, ya saben los autos caros, los zapatos de moda y mi tratamiento de belleza, tenía que cargar con ellos, ese tipo de cosas no se pagan solos. Lo que más me molestaba de toda la situación es que no podría ver como Bella rechazaba todos los días a Edward y tantas cosas más que tenía planeada para arruinarle la vida a esos dos. A el por dejarme y a ella por solamente cruzárseme por el camino.

Tenía ya dos maletas gigantes Gucci llenas de mi ropa. Pero faltaban dos percheros todavía, ya estaba irritada, yo nunca tenía que hacer este tipo de trabajo yo siempre tenía criadas que lo hacían por mí. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la peculiar canción de Rihanna

**_Only girl in the world..._**

**_Like I'm the only one that's in command_**

**_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_**

-¿Hola?- Antes de contestar revise el número que marcaba mi teléfono era totalmente desconocido para mí.

-Hola, ¿estoy hablando con Tanya Denali?- decía la voz desconocida.

-Con ella habla- grite mientras metía rápidamente la última pieza de ropa que tenía en el armario.

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti si… Sé que tu novio es un Cullen o mejor dicho mi Cullen –resalto la muy descarada, como que ¿Su Cullen? … -La cosa es la siguiente, ¿Qué se siente que Edward te engañe con Isabella Swan?

-Edward no me está engañando con Isabella Swan, primero porque yo le termine a él –grite- y segundo Isabella Swan lo odia y no haría nada con Edward.

-Pues eso no es lo que yo estoy presenciando en medio del bosque, están hablando y los veo muy contentos.

-¿Contentos?- inquirí- ¿Que tan contentos?

-Se están besando…

-Maldita zorra- grite sin ton ni son.

-Pues me caes bien Tanya, Espero que hagas algo… Ya que bueno a ti es la que te dejaran en ridículo… _Addio cara_- recito con ese italiano que hizo enervar más mi rabia.

Con que estaban felices… y en un inmundo bosque. Los iba a matar nadie se burlaba de Tanya Denali y seguid viviendo campante. Edward y Bella habían firmado el acta de su muerte eso se los aseguraba. Los iba a hacer ser miserables, como que me llamo Tanya Denali.

**Rachel: POV**

Colgué la llamada de mi teléfono, y me hinque en un árbol para devolver todo mi almuerzo, estas malditas nauseas parecían no acabar jamás.

Conduje despacio, mi auto no era tan lujoso como los de los Cullen pero era nuevo y cómodo para mi, conduje las calles del pueblo buscando por la casa del futuro padre de mi hijo, no creo que le haga mucho la idea porque el también está enamorado de un Cullen, pero eso no le impidió tener sexo conmigo así que aquí en mi vientre estaban sus consecuencias. Toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran.

-Hola Rachel- sonrió descaradamente.

-Hola futuro papa- se envaro en su lugar y sus ojos tomaron el tamaño de unos platos.

-Tú, tu estas…

-Embarazada querido y de tu hijo…

-Somos muy jóvenes-grito

-Lo sé, lo sé, como sea.- respondí

-¡Alice ya no me querrá!- se tapo la cara con las manos teatralmente.

¿Cómo pude liarme con el imbécil de Embry? Esto solo se me ocurre a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui el Outtake! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Bueno ahora ya saben porquer los padres de Tanya y Tanya se fueron! el capitulo de hoy lo coloco esta noche :D  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**Editado: 10-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	23. Feliz Año Nuevo I

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 21: Feliz Año nuevo I<span>**

**Bella: POV**

Gire el pomo de la puerta con mucho cuidado y la cerré, Alice estaba dando marcha al plan "Rosalie le habla a Emmett o Alice se cambia el nombre a Pixie" el apodo que mas detestaba.

No quería dramas y a decir verdad me quería sorprender cuando a Rosalie la agarraran desprevenida. Alise mi vestido negro y arregle un poco la cinta que se ataba debajo de mis pechos y comencé a caminar para reunirme con los demás. La celebración para la bienvenida del nuevo año iba viento en popa, todo el mundo se divertía los padres de Jasper y Rosalie hablaban con mis padres y los padres de Edward por lo que se veía se llevaban muy bien.

Todos estaban abajo en donde se desarrollaba la fiesta pero no Edward, tome una copa de champagne que había en una mesa ya servida y me la tome, me estaba preocupando yo quería saber donde estaba Edward.

Busque en los perfectos jardines de la casa de Esme y no estaba, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la parte inferior de la casa. Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, al llegar a arriba comencé a buscar en todos lados, lo necesitaba ya muy pronto el reloj marcaria las 12 y seria un nuevo año y lo quería recibir con él, entonces unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo me arrastro hacia el balcón.

-Te estaba buscando-le sonreí antes de que prácticamente robara mis labios, era tan delicado que no había un ápice a puro, el solo lo hacía tan delicado y endemoniadamente dulce, su lengua pidió el fabuloso permiso cuando con su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior. Si pensé que ese era el beso más suave que hubiéramos tenido, me retracte apenas nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile sin descanso, mis dedos acariciaban dulcemente su nuca y el enredaba su manos en mis cabellos haciendo todo así más placentero.

Podía oír fuegos artificiales debido a este beso era tan genial tan agotador y tan satisfactorio.

Cuando nos separamos, estábamos jadeantes en busca de aire – Pensé que nunca llegarías, Feliz año nuevo –susurro en mi oído, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro profundamente a los ojos podía jurar que me iba a besar pero jugaba a acariciar mis labios con sus dedos, me observaba y sonreí bobamente. -Bella, esto era lo que estaba esperando- seguía taladrándome con la mirada y acariciaba mis labios con mas delicadeza- quiero hacer esto, Bella te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Lo sabes verdad?-Yo asentí y lo mire cariñosa estaba envarada estaba hablando y no sabía a qué dirección iba esta conversación, el estaba nervioso sus manos temblaban.

-En el prado acordamos que todo nos lo tomaríamos con calma, y bueno – frunció el ceño- soy muy impaciente y desde hace tres meses te eh querido pedir esto… de su bolsillo saco una caja de terciopelo negro, mi respiración se fue mis ojos se dilataron. ¿Sería lo que estaría pensando? No seguro que no me regañe rápidamente.

-Ed.… Ed.… ¿qué haces?- pregunte nerviosa.- ¿_el no me estaría proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Oh si?_

- sonrió- Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia- saco el anillo y lo deslizo en mi dedo.

Saque todo el aire de mis pulmones y mis emociones corrían descontroladas por mi cuerpo, miedo, felicidad y amor, mucho amor. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara pero era de felicidad.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto un divertido Edward.

-No lo se…- me hice la desentendida. – ¿Me darías una respuesta?- hizo un tierno pucherito que me hizo reír.

- Edward, estamos aquí con este cielo iluminado de luces amarillas, juntos uno al lado del con nuestras sombras cruzándose, con mi corazón latiendo como loco y crees que podría decir "NO "¿en realidad piensas eso? – mordí mi labio inferior esperando su respuesta.

- Te amo Te amo Te amo- repitió mil veces mientras me alzaba y me daba vueltas en el aire.- Amor me estoy mareando- hice pucherito para que me bajara, mi cabeza daba mil y un vueltas.

-Lo siento, arreglare eso- una sonrisa torcida cruzo su cara y comenzó de nuevo a besarme como si la vida dependiera de ello. Cuando al fin él le dio la gana de soltarme, coloque mis manos en las caderas haciéndome la enojada y le apunte con mi dedo en su pecho.

-Tu novia estaba mareada y tú la besas y haces que pierda el norte- acuse colocando ojos que daban miedo, pero siempre con el deje de broma que poseía cada palabra. -¿Cómo te declaras Cullen?

-Culpable, Su señoría.

-Entonces será encarcelado por los siguientes cargos- me acerque más a él, más de lo que hacía en ocasiones normales- marear a su novia y por soltarla cuando con su beso todo estaba bien… entonces el castigo será, lo peor que jamás hayas pensado en la vida.

Edward hizo una cara de espanto bien fingido y muy mal actuado. Haciéndome reír.

-No eres buen actor…- más risas de mi parte inundaban nuestra perfecta burbuja.

-Cállate y dame mi castigo Swan- rodo los ojos e hizo un puchero como si tuviera cinco años, además se había desesperado.

-Valla que no tienes paciencia, definitivamente no es tu virtud.

-Bella….

-Está bien, está bien- lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese con mucha mayor intensidad.

**Rosalie: POV**

Busque por la estancia al gran bobo de casi dos metros, desde que me lo había cruzado en la habitación de Alice no lo había visto mas. No es que el me interesaba no, solo que sentía curiosidad en que líos se podía meter el muy tonto. Con mi poca estadía en este pueblo pude notar que Emmett era el chico "PROBLEMAS" le encantaba llamar la atención y por lo que le había contado Alice debía de estar en el libro del record Guiness por tener el número de relaciones más cortas en menos de una semana.

Se me había insinuado, pero definitivamente el chico no es mi tipo, o eso creo yo. Siempre hace chistes de mal gusto, que no me hacen reír. Además se creía la última Coca- Cola en el desierto siempre andando campante mostrando sus perfectos abdominales con esas camisetas que…

¡Ya basta!, me grite mientras sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía seguir pensando en la mezcla de Egocentrismo, bobería, mujeriego… y sexy esa masa denominada Emmett Cullen.

Entonces en ese mismo momento el gran reloj que marcaba la casa de los Cullen llego a las 12, indicando así que era el año nuevo. Entonces vi a mi alrededor y todas las parejas se estaban besando, los señores Cullen que se veían tan románticos, los señores Swan que parecían par de colegiales, mis padres que parecía que se estaban besando como si la vida dependiera de ello, luego también estaban Alice y Jasper y por si fuera poco hasta mi Abuela y abuelo.

¡IU!.

Hice un gesto de asco. Era mucho para una sola persona. Decidida a salir de la competencia de besos, me gire sobre mis pies y me tope con algo tan duro que me hizo doler un poco las rodillas cuando me peque de su cuerpo.

-Quítate del medio- dije tocando esa parte de mi anatomía que se había lastimado. Al no recibir el espacio, volví a decir pero esta vez con mi voz apretada.

-¡PERMISO!-grite y luego me sentí rara, mire a mi alrededor y ninguna parejita se había dejado de comer los labios entonces volví a encarar al bruto que tenia adelante- ¿ACASO ERES SORDO?

Y heme allí entonces la chica fuerte, la feminista, la que no le gustaba que los hombres controlaran su vida… Estaba siendo besada por el tonto de 70 kilos llamado Emmett Cullen. Mi ira no llegaba a mi cuerpo porque sí que lo estaba disfrutando, mis puños cerrados ya prácticamente se podían ver mis nudillos por la fuerza que estaba empleando al tener las manos cerradas en puños… Beso suave… beso delirante y entonces mi pierna si reacciono y le propine un ligero golpe en su anatomía masculina soltó un gemido y dejo de besarme. Maldecía entre dientes, pero luego me miro y sonrió

-Valió la pena- sus hoyuelos se marcaron mientras reía- Besas bien Rose. – se levanto del piso y agrego y golpeas mejor. – lo hizo en tono de ultimo la ultima parte ¿entonces creía que mi golpe no había sido suficiente¿ ¿y mi beso tampoco? ¿ que se creía?, debía admitir que no le había hecho tanto daño en su golpe porque fue ligero pero esta vez sí que se arrepentiría de eso.

Entonces lo tome de la oreja y con cuidado lo hice bajar hasta el piso de dolor…

-¿Qué decías cariñito?- mi voz de burla marcado en mi comentario.

-¡Hay mujer! Como tienes fuerza –dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi posición para que el pellizcó con que lo tenía agarrado de su oreja no se incrementara.

-Pídeme perdón… -

-No

_Un nuevo jalón._

-¿Qué me dices ahora?

-No, hasta que digas que mi beso te gusto…

_Jalón mas retorcijón…_

-Auch, auch Mami ayúdame –imploro viendo a Esme.

-No- fue la escueta respuesta de su madre, quien nuevamente dirijo su mirada a mí dándome ánimos.

-Papi…

-Ni lo sueñes hijito… -Carlisle estaba riendo mucho como para dejar que eso pasara

-Perdón- dijo rindiéndose

-No es suficiente-concorde

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que me canse de ser el centro de atención y lo deje caer al piso, empezó a consolar su oreja y a gritarme que se quedaría sordo después de esto y todo por culpa de Alice… las risas no se hicieron esperar e inundaron la habitación

La pequeña enana se escondió detrás de mi hermano… Ya después me las arreglaría con ella.

Comencé a caminar, hasta donde estaban los besucones, mi madre y mi padre reían ante la situación, ellos me conocían muy bien y sabían que yo era una chica buena y que no me gustaban los machismos. Esme y Carlisle estaban impresionados y muertos de risa porque alguien había puesto en su lugar a su hijo. Y Alice bueno… Alice estaba todavía temerosa escondida detrás de Jasper. Mientras que Esme y Carlisle me aplaudían y felicitaban por poner en su lugar a Emmett.

Soné mis dedos y vi a Alice tomando a Jasper y haciendo su retirada cautelosamente.

-No huyas cobarde- entonces Jasper y Alice salieron por la puerta y yo detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui el capitulo de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Ahorita estoy escribiendo los que seran los ultimos capitulos de la historia wuajaja*-* me siento inspirada, dentro de muy pronto les dire cuantos capitulos les falta a la historia.  
><strong>

**Bien entrado a otro tema ¨Happy birthday Nessie¨ si hoy es el cumpleaño de Nessie! ¿Ya la felicitaron? bueno en fin, espero puedan leer un pequeño shot que hice sobre su cumpleaños esta en mi perfil, espero les guste lo escribi ayer en la madrugada :D  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**P.D: Hola _camilitacullen_ espero estes leyendo esto para aclarar tu duda jaja Rachel no dice que Embry sea un Cullen, ella solo cuenta que esta enamorado de uno, ya saben Alice. Espero haber resuelto el enredo si no me avisas :D saludos!  
><strong>

**Editado: 11-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	24. Feliz Año nuevo II

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 22: Feliz Año Nuevo II<span>**

**Alice: POV**

Hice conexión inmediatamente si mi cuñada estaba aquí en Forks y no en Italia… Eso quería decir que Jasper estaba aquí. Me volvió loca y Salí disparada por las escaleras a encontrarme con él.

Baje las escaleras de 4 en 4, estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, tenia 5 días sin ver a mi Jazz él y mi cuñada Rosalie se habían ido para pasar año nuevo con sus padres en Italia, pero ahora no sé cómo estaban aquí!. Corrí afuera a ver donde estaba Jasper y pude ver su carro, corrí al mismo en busca de él y ¡NADA! ¿Donde se había metido? ¿Cómo se te puede perder un rubio de 1,70? Eso es imposible y menos con mi Jasper.

-Buu- grito en mi oido y solté un gritito ahogado, me di vueltas y me tire encima del haciéndolo caer… Llene su cara de tantos besos que él no paraba de reír.

-Wao debería de irme más seguido –comento una vez que se puso de pie conmigo.

-Ni se te ocurra- amenace y volví a darle besos por toda su cara.

-Insisto debería- dijo divertido mientras me abrazaba.

-¿A que se debe esto?- pregunte emocionada pero la verdad ¿Importaba como él estaba aquí? No importaba

-No importa –grite haciendo que se saltara un poco y riera lo abrace por la cintura y allí bueno podía notar nuestra diferencia de estatura, pero lo amaba.

-Ven acá enana- sin mucho esfuerzo paso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me cargo para que pudiera darle un gran beso. Luego me llevo hasta su auto, y saco el ramo de rosas rojas (mis favoritas) más grande que jamás había visto me llegaba a la cintura no se ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? Había hecho eso pero se notaba que era muy costoso.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto nervioso a que yo no respondiera.

-Me gusta más que tu – respondí sin pensar'

-Wao mi remplazo será un ramo de flores de casi un metro "G- E- N- I- A- l".- deletreo algo dolido.

-¡No seas tontito!- bese sus labios y comenzamos a hablar cosas triviales, caminamos tomados de la mano por todo el jardín. Mi ramo claro se había quedado en el carro de Jasper, ¿ya había mencionado que es casi de mi estatura no? Bueno eso.

Nos sentamos, debajo de uno de los matorrales del jardín y justo cuando estábamos más cómodos llego Edward.

-Hermano- Jasper me dejo allí y fue a saludar a mi hermanito.

-Cuñado y eso ¿que haces acá? Ayer no dijiste algo de la visita y sabes que si lo hubieras mencionado no le iba a decir a Alice si era una sorpresa, recuerda que no soy Emmett.- bromeo Edward.

Entonces decidí hacer algo más productivo que escuchar como mi novio y mi hermano hablaban de deportes.

Entonces fue allí cuando escuche a hablar a Emmett de que amaba a Rosalie.

Me puse toda una doctora corazón reprendiendo a Emmett recordándole lo mucho daño que le había hecho a otras chicas porque no era serio y Blah, Blah, Blah la parte importante es que antes de ayudarlo, tendría que prometerme, jurarme que no le haría daño a mi nueva cuñada si no se las vería conmigo.

Entonces Emmett puso en práctica el plan que le había dado. Besar a una mujer por sorpresa podía generar mil y un reacciones, pero de lo que estaba segura era que Rosalie tendría que hablar con él. A la final eso era lo que él quería que la rubia le soltara palabras, YO SOLO ME APEGARIA AL PLAN.

Y bueno así es como termine aquí ya saben detrás de mi Jasper tratando de tapar a la furia que venía hecho su hermana. Entonces Rosalie le pedía a Jasper que se alejara que tenía que hablar conmigo pero él no quería afirmando que no quedaría viudo porque a ella no le hubieran gustado los besos de Emmett.

No sé cómo pero tan rápido como puedes decir Hola! Mi Jasper estaba a un lado y Rosalie me tenia abrazada casi dejándome sin aire. Haría una buena pareja con Emmett, abrazaban igual.

-¿Por qué me brazas? –pregunte entre un jadeo y otro mientras esperaba que Rosalie entendiera la indirectas y me soltara.

-Querida lo siento –dijo sonriente- solo quería agradecerte que mandaras a tu hermanito a besarme ahora entiendo todo…

¡Esta nena esta cucú! ¿De que estaba hablando como que ahora entendía todo? Y después dicen que yo soy la loca. ¡Ja!

-¿De qué hablas? –Jasper parecía más confundido que yo- Pensé que querías descuartizar a mi Alice por lo que Emmett te hizo.

-Todo lo contrario, gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que bueno… Creo me gusta Emmett- nos soltó sin anestesia; ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Entonces quieres decir ¿que la escenita que armaste allá dentro es para que nadie se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos?- Jasper tomaba la palabra tratando de entender lo bipolar que era su hermana

-Algo así –admitió la rubia- Pero también tuvo parte de ponerlo en su lugar.-Es un creido.

**Bella: POV**

La mayoría de las personas se habían ido y luego de que Edward y yo nos riéramos escondidos en la escalera hasta el cansancio con lo que Rosalie le había hecho a Emmett era el momento de decirles a todos que ya no éramos solo amigos, si no mucho más. No podíamos esperar más tiempo teníamos que quitarnos esta carga de pretender delante de todos que éramos amigos. Entonces Edward dejo un casto beso en los labios y bajo conmigo las escaleras, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y cuando estuvimos en frente de nuestros padres no hubo tiempo de decir palabra, Charlie deshizo el abrazo en el que tenia envuelto a mi madre y le estrecho la mano a Edward felicitándolo y diciendo que cuidara de su pequeña hija. No sé quién era el más impresionado Edward o yo, bueno creo que yo.

-¿Papa como sabes? Ni siquiera nos has dejado hablar –comente mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Edward estaba siendo abrazado por René y sus padres

-Bella. Mi querida Bella, eres mi única hija, y pareciera que no me diera dé cuenta de muchas cosas pero es todo lo contrario –explico mientras besaba mi frente- Edward y tu no podían ocultarlo estos últimos meses, al menos no delante de mi –me sonrió-

-Papa pero no éramos nov..- entonces vi como Charlie abría los ojos como platos entonces creo que si sería mejor que creyera que ya teníamos rato saliendo – Novios oficiales. –complete haciendo que este soltara un suspiro de Alivio.

Estaba como había dicho antes impresionada de que mi padre hubiera notado eso, porque él a diferencia de mi madre no andaba tan metido en todo lo que era lo onda juvenil y sin embargo se había dado cuenta, claro que ya eso a mí no me importaba lo que me hacia feliz era que aprobaba lo mío con Edward.

Entonces por petición del público (Esme y René) pidieron el beso de ustedes saben para confirmar que era cierto. Charlie Bufo y Carlisle rio.

-Bueno Charlie pensé que estabas absolutamente de acuerdo – bromeo el rubio.

-Carlisle lo estoy aceptando, pero que no se aprovechen de mí- rodo los ojos y las esposas rieron.- Por favor hija si quieres que viva ahorita no- pidió con ojitos de borrego mi padre.

.

.

.

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo comenzando la semana para ir de nuevo a clases. Me coloque unos Jeans ajustado de color azul junto con una camisa de cuello de tortuga de mangas cortas color gris, junto con unas botas de color negro que combinaba con mi bolso del mismo color. Me vi al espejo y me gusto lo que vi se notaba que le preste atención a Alice las últimas veces en las clases de "Vestiremos a Bella" mi cabello iba sujeto en una cola de caballo que dejaba solo algunos flecos fuera de este.

-Hola amor – Edward beso dulcemente mi frente, no pude evitar confundirme entonces Edward rio por lo bajo y dijo que subiera o llegaríamos tarde, le hice caso entonces al dejar mi casa a tras me apresure a preguntarle.

- Edward ¿algo va mal? - el ceño en mi frente era muy pronunciado, no había notado que el había detenido el vehículo a un lado de la carretera.

–– ¿Por qué no me besaste como todos los días?.- pregunte ya preocupada por su silencio

-Nada va mal cariño- sonrió- y no te bese porque sabes… Charlie da miedo- y comenzó a reír un poco descontrolado para mi gusto.

-¿Te da miedo mi padre? –Pregunte incrédula- Wau Edward creo que estas paranoico si ni siquiera nos estaba mirando…

-Claro cariño – tomo mi mano y la beso- entonces me dices que el que trataba de esconderse detrás de la cortina de la ventana es el doble de tu padre – comento divertido.

-Tal vez fue mama…

-No creo que René se deje crecer el bigote ni mucho menos tenga el cabello negro y corto-

-Charlie –suspire y reír mi padre desde que lo habíamos hecho oficial se había puesto un poquito paranoico. -Entonces ya que todo está claro y mi padre no está… - le sonreí de forma sugerente y mordí mi labio inferior invitándolo a que me besara.

-Y yo trato de no caer en la tentación pero es imposible…- comento divertido, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que con sus labios dulcemente se apodero solamente de mi labio inferior jalando un poco con los suyos, luego poco a poco fue haciendo lo mismo con el inferior, hasta que en un momento, ya nuestras lenguas batallaban entre sí…

-¿Bella?

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Que hacen allí?

-¡Y besándose!- dos voces tan tétricas que reconocería en donde fuese, pero ¿qué demonios hacían allí espiándonos esas locas?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui el capitulo de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**Editado: 14-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	25. Comidilla del Forks High School

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 23: Comidilla del Forks High School<span>**

**Bella: POV**

_-¿Bella?_

_- ¿Edward?_

_- ¿Que hacen allí? _

_-¡Y besándose!- dos voces tan tétricas que reconocería en donde fuese, ¿pero qué demonios hacían allí espiándonos esas locas?_

Edward y yo nos separamos lentamente y nos vimos directamente a los ojos, esas voces no eran más que de las chicas más chismosas de todo Forks, estábamos hablando de Kim y Claire

Kim llevaba un vestido negro a medio muslo con lentejuelas alrededor del escote, muy pronunciado vale recalcar con sus cabellos de color rojo sangre marcando su cara redonda. Claire era totalmente lo opuesto, apenas estaba vestida con unos mini- Shorts color plateado con una camiseta ajustada color blanco junto con unas zapatillas de… bueno mejor no lo digo. ¿Acaso eran consientes que en vez de ir a un bar iban a una escuela?

Tocaron la ventanilla del auto con sus huesudos puños. Esto no podía ser posible

¿Son novios?

¿Dónde está Tanya?

¿Ustedes no eran amigos?

¿Son novios en secreto?

La pesadilla había comenzado

.

.

.

De nuevo en la escuela éramos el chisme, pero esta vez porque Edward había adoptado a Isabella Swan como novia olvidando a La rubia y escultural Tanya Denali. Este era solo uno de los cuentos de pasillos, que ya circulaban, son las 7:30 de la mañana por el amor de dios.

_Vaya, Bella desapareció del mapa a la rubia para quedarse a Edward_

_¡Zorra Swan!_

_Edward ¿qué demonios ve en ella?_

Mas chismes iban y venían.

Maldije para mis adentros una y mil veces a Kim y a Claire apenas acabamos de pisar y ya teníamos a todo el mundo fijándose en nosotros, Edward se pellizca el puente de la nariz para no ir y callar a las chicas que hablaban descaradamente de su relación con Tanya y como la había "Cambiado por el modelito nuevo; Isabella Swan" estaban a pocos pasos de él, cualquiera a 10 pasos o mas podría escucharlas.

Cuando ambos deslumbramos el Jeep de Emmett y el flamante Ferrari negro de Jasper entrar en el aparcamiento ya nos sentíamos más relajados porque teníamos compañía. Jasper se estaciono en frente del Volvo y Emmett a un costado. Emmett salió disparado de su asiento de piloto hacia el de copiloto y ¿cuál fue nuestra sorpresa? Que venía con Rosalie y esta tenia las mejillas acaloradas y Emmett una sonrisa boba en la cara. Sospechoso, allí había pasado algo de eso estaba segura.

Edward tomo mi mano y me sonrió y No importaba lo que se dijera en el Instituto, yo sabía que Edward me amaba y mucho. Entramos a clases de Ciencias y nos sentamos juntos, mi mente comenzó a divagar y a pensar cosas que habíamos tomado de costumbre, como desde que habíamos escrito la promesa de amor en las foto, lo tomamos como una costumbre y siempre sacábamos fotos de los momentos importantes y ambos escribíamos en el reverso de la carta o hacíamos una carta especial si era digna de contar con lujo de detalles como por ejemplo la reacción tan natural y sorpresiva de Charlie cuando le dijimos que éramos novios. Por eso Edward había comprado una cámara para mí a principios de diciembre, no había un lugar en mi habitación donde no hubiera una fotografía con pequeños mensajes para nosotros mismos.

Edward decidió retocar un poco su horario para que en la mayoría de las materias tocáramos juntos, pero hubo materias como cálculo y gimnasia donde no tuvimos mucho por hacer. Aunque amara a Edward mis calificaciones lo agradecían a montones. Calculo era mi asignatura más difícil, me era muy difícil sacar una buena nota, y que Edward estuviera allí distrayéndome con sus presencia no iba a hacer muy bueno. A eso le sumamos la idea de tenerlo también en clase de gimnasia cuando apenas podía tenerme en pie.

Edward estuvo un poco desanimado y caminaba conmigo hacia la cafetería lamentándose, sin embargo eso no le duro mucho. Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la cafetería, las personas estaban tan calladas que parecía un velorio, además que no dejaban de susurrar cosas. Nos miraban deliberadamente, nuestras manos unidas tenían un millón de pares de ojos clavadas en ellas.

El impacto de unos carnosos labios contra los míos, fueron una sorpresa. Allí delante de toda la secundaria de Forks, el beso más romántico estaba dado. Sus manos se enredaban en mis cabellos, mientras que las mías se fueron directo a su pecho. Estaba tan satisfecha, tan feliz de que me besara que había olvidado que estábamos rodeados de estudiantes con miradas sorprendidas.

Al finalizar el beso, Edward sonrió satisfecho y tomo mi mano.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunte de camino a la mesa y todo el mundo seguía mirando y susurrando cosas. – Ahora hablan más de nosotros – volví a susurrar.

-Pero ahora hablaran de un beso, y no de otros comentarios.- Me guiño el ojo.

-¿Se perdieron de mesa?- pregunto Jasper con un estibo de malicia.

-Yo no diría que no se perdieron… Fue algo así como que si la boca de cada uno tuviera ofertas- comento Alice.

-No pierden el tiempo…. –comento Rosalie

-Tú y Emmett tampoco- Edward replico sarcástico y Emmett se atraganto con la Pizza que comía, Rosalie por otro lado tenia las mejillas a lo "Isabella Swan". Si así de rojas.

-Pensé que era la única que me había dado cuenta… - le eche leña al fuego, y no es porque sea mala sino porque Rosalie estos últimos días estaba disfrutando mucho haciéndonos sonrojar a Edward y a mí por nuestra relación, claro está, bien influenciada por Emmett.

-Yo…- Comenzó Rosalie…

-¡Tú! … -Jasper apunto a Rosalie con su dedo índice… Se puse de pie y en sus ojos se veía ¿Traicionado?, parecía como cuando un padre protege a su hija- Rosalie, ¿cómo pudiste? – Es gracioso como Jasper, quien había pasado de una posición divertida, estaba fuertemente enojado ¿Irónico cierto?

-Yo, solo… - Rosalie estaba más roja todavía… ¿Qué había pasado con la chica feminista que no dejaba que los chicos se metieran con ella? Pues obviamente a esta le daba miedo el hermano…

Una tos incontrolable nos saco de la mini conversación para encontrarnos con un Emmett atorado con comida…

-Ahora no Emmett- le dijo Jasper sin mirarlo.- Rosalie, ¿porque tienes que salir con mujeriegos, empedernidos? – Jasper seguía reclamándole que se yo cuantos admiradores mientras que Alice trataba de calmarlo, busque a Emmett con la mirada y estaba en el piso…

-¡Emmett!- Edward y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, se estaba poniendo azul Por dios no estaba respirando… Estaba atragantado! ¿qué sorpresa?, claro pero como no si el niño no come, TRAGA!

El mismo Jasper fue quien le practico la maniobra de Heimlich al pobre Emmett quien sin notarlo había hecho que todos nos prestaran atención de nuevo… A eso agreguémosle cuando una Rosalie muy asustada fue a besar a su osito… se imaginaran la cara de asombro de Edward Alice y mi persona, ja! La gente de este pueblito estaba disfrutando de los Cullen, Hale y Swan como no tienen de que Emmett volvió a respirar y que Rosalie se soltó de su cuello, Jasper nos condujo todos al campus para tener más "privacidad "lo que él no sabía que en este instituto las paredes tienen oídos…Emmett y Jasper empezaron a discutir y Emmett termino por soltar las palabras que tenia atragantadas desde año nuevo..

-Pero de ¿Qué hablas?...- Emmett y Jasper estaban uno en frente del otro.- Tu te metiste con mi hermanita y yo no dije ni pio! Y sabe dios cuan celoso soy con la ENANA.

Ok punto para Emmett, el tenia razón, para ser como yo sé que es había aceptado muy bien la relación, de Alice y Jasper.

-Emmett no es lo mismo yo a Alice la amo- Jasper, estaba con su puños cerrados.

-¿Y yo?. Creo que tengo el derecho de amar a cualquiera y yo a Rosalie ¡la amo!- confeso y 5 pares de ojos se concentraron en el viéndolo fijo. La primera en interrumpir fue la misma Rosalie.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto con ese brillo de felicidad tintineante en sus ojos.

-Te amo repitió- y esos ojos de niño que Emmett poseía se posaron en los de ella.

-¿La amas?- Jasper tenía la boca tapada con una mano, y miraba de hito en hito a Rosalie y a Emmett

-Mucho – recalco de nuevo, y paso su brazo por los hombros de Rosalie…

-Oh por dios… Oh por dios… mi hermana- señalo a Rosalie, con un ¿Entusiasmo?, no lo se cuando Jasper había llegado era normal… Pero le paso Alice Cullen y ahora era una mezcla de bipolaridad, porque ya tenía su toque añadido a el.

– Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos, es… No hay palabras es genial… ¿La amas? ¿No es así?

-Jasper ya mi hermano te dijo que si… -Alice lo miraba también con una ceja levantada.

-Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo…

-¡Que felicidad!- exclamo y abrazo a Emmett y a Rose, Edward me tomo de la mano saludamos a la nueva pareja y nos largamos del Instituto ya habíamos dado mucho de qué hablar por un día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui el capitulo de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Bueno ya este el capitulo 23 subo el capitulo 24 ya no tengo que editar mas jaja solo escribir xd .-.  
><strong>

**El capitulo 25 esta dando pelea jaja tengo dos distintos -.- ya vere por cual me decido... lamento no poder responder su rr pero debo ir a ayudar a mi hermano con un trabajo de fisica.  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo.**

**Editado: 16-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


	26. La Ultima Prueba de Bella

**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 24: La última Prueba de Bella<span>**

**Edward: POV**

**_5 meses después_**

Me encontraba, angustiado, mi Bella, tenía que dar la última prueba en el Gimnasio, si no lo hacía no podía por fin graduarse y bueno ya sabemos cómo es ella con eso del equilibrio. Tanto Alice y Jasper al igual que Emmentt y Rosalie, estaban al lado mío en espera, a que Bella saliera. Ella era la única que faltaba, al parecer la clase gimnasia se había atrasado

-Edward, vas a abrir una brecha en el piso, ¿podrías por el amor de dios quedarte quieto?- Jasper era muy emocional y receptivo y ya nos había dicho muchas veces que las emociones de alguna loca manera cuando él se encontraba en estado de relajación el absorbía lo que el otro sintiera.

-Lo siento- masculle.

-Bella me está preocupando- Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper y miraba la puerta en busca de respuestas.

-Solo espero que Bella no haya herido a nadie con sus saques peligrosos en Voleibol, ustedes se imaginan que haya herido a alguien- ahora todos estamos con mirando a Emmett con mala cara- Pero que… - rodo los ojos- yo solo digo que sería tonto, que en vez de ir a la universidad el año que viene, la metieran a la cárcel por matar a alguien con una pelota de Voleibol.

-EMMETT- gritamos todos.

-¿Qué? Yo solo decía…

-Cariño, por favor haz silencio antes de que a Edward le de un infarto- Rosalie estaba mirando con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Gracias Rose.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos y no había respuestas de mi Bella.

Las puertas del Gimnasio, se abrieron y con un gran estruendo, nos dejaron ver a un adolorido Mike, con una gran marca en su ojo derecho de seguramente hecho por una bola de Voleibol.

-¡Bella! – respondimos todos a coro y corrimos a dentro, si Mike estaba tan golpeado, de seguro era por… Me costaba decirlo pero era Bella.

Al llegar el Entrenador se encontraba con Leah y Jessica, quienes se daban esas miraditas de rabia una a la otra. El gimnasio estaba lleno algunos murmuraba y otros sencillamente reían.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte quedito.

-A lo mejor Emmett tenía razón…- puntualizo el mismo Emmett.

-No puede ser, no puede ser…- negué rotundamente a que Bella haya fallado si hasta habíamos practicado toda la semana entera y, bueno debía confesar que no hubieron muchos avances pero sí que mejoro. Bueno un poco.

Ignore a Emmett y busque Bella en todos lados… Hasta que la conseguí.

-Hola amor- dije nervioso, la mire de arriba abajo, buscando señales de un golpe o de preocupación en su rostro.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- me miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte yo primero, no quería que ella se enterara de que había desconfiando en sus habilidades en Voleibol. Los chicos llegaron a nuestro lado y Bella los saludo con la mano y ella empezó a explicar.

-No mucho, todos pidieron al profesor, o mejor dicho le rogaron que yo no jugara…. Ya saben, no querían a nadie herido el ultimo día de clases y bueno yo…

Los chicos estallaron en risas, sin dejar que Bella nos explicara todo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu no golpeaste a Newton en la cara?- pregunto Jasper curioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, eso lo hizo Jessica, porque vio a Mike observando digamos… muy detenidamente el pecho de Leah, quien era su compañera.

-Típico de Newton- coincidieron Rosalie y Alice rodando los ojos.

-Solo para estar seguros… ¿Tu no golpeaste a Newton con la pelota?

-¡Emmett, No!- fue su respuesta.

-Ves Edward y tu culpando a Bella, por el ojo morado de Newton- Emmett rio, paso un brazo por la cintura de Rose y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¿Qué?- Bella me miro, algo molesta, por no decir demasiado molesta.

-Nosotros los esperamos en el estacionamiento, chaito- Alice jalo del brazo a Jasper y lo saco de allí dejándome solo con la mirada asesina de mi novia.

_Mierda Bella me matara._

-Debo irme- Bella comenzó a caminar muy rápido.

-Cariño, espera- le suplique mientras caminaba a su lado.

-No quiero hablar Cullen- subió el cierre de su cazadora furiosamente y camino aun mas rápido si se podía.

-Bella por favor…- suplique, se detuvo y puso su fuerte dedo en mi pecho.

-¿En serio dijiste eso?- me pregunto con ojos casi cristalinos.

-Jamás, lo dije solo estaba preocupado por ti- admití- Bella no es ningún secreto para nadie, la condición de tu equilibrio.

-Así que lo pensaste?- pregunto de nuevo mirándome, hice una mueca- Dime la verdad.

-Si lo pensé- admití avergonzado.

-Bien- se dio vuelta de nuevo y siguió caminando, pero yo no dejaría eso hasta aquí…

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer- dije alto para que me escuchara, se volvió hacia mí de nuevo con ojos más ardientes, odiaba cuando la llamaban Isabella y si este iba acompañado con todos sus nombres…

-Oh no lo hiciste…- dije haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, mientras estos hacían esa guerra de miradas que no llegaba más allá que una estúpida pelea.

-Si lo hice- sonreí con descaro, eso lo hice para molestarlas aun más y lo conseguí así que apenas se acerco para reclamarme, la tome entre mis brazos y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios. Ese roce la hizo temblar y a mi sonreír, sabía que no estaría molesta conmigo.

-Eres un tonto- golpeo mi brazo, y reanudo su camino ahora un poco más lento que antes, pero se notaba que no estaba tan molesta. al menos no del todo…

…

Bella se mordía los labios intentados, no reírse de mis malas bromas. Había sido un largo camino recorrido desde el gimnasio hasta el estacionamiento.

-Deja de morderte los labios- Bella me miro con esos enormes ojos avellano y rio un poco.

-No me digas que hacer Cullen, es mi cuerpo.- marco un punto.

-¡Son mis labios! El único quien puede morderlos soy yo- las estreche junto a mí y le acaricie los labios con mis pulgares.

-Estoy enojada contigo.- me recordó, hice una mueca.

-¿No podríamos solo olvidarlo?, tu sabes que no puedes enojarte por esa tontería.

-Eso no es una tontería, tu no confiaste en mi.- explico- ¿Que hubieras dicho si dos semanas atrás yo hubiera pensado que tu como capitán del equipo de Básquet, no iban a ganar el gran premio en su último año?.

-Auch pero si yo soy genial como capitán…- me hice el ofendido.

-Edward…

- Está bien, me hubiera sentido mal.

-Bien para que sientas algo de lo que yo sentí cuando creíste eso.

-Bien- dije resignado- Ahora si me disculpas voy a tomar lo que es mío.

La tome suavemente entre mis brazos y la acerque lo suficiente para rozar, mis labios con los suyos, me separe solo un minuto para notar sus ojos cerrados y suspirando un poco mordisque un poco su labio haciéndome sonreír.

-Hey ustedes dos...- dijo una voz conocida- Dejen de hacer espectáculos y muevan sus traseros para acá.- grito en un chillido típico de la drogada Alice

Alice estaba… oh mierda estaba hiperactiva, ¿quien le dio café?

…

El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía, muchos se tomaban cientos de fotos de última hora para mandarlas al anuario, otros se besuqueaban… Otros lloraban y muchos…, es decir la gran mayoría estaban eufóricos.

-Esto es lo que haremos- Alice ya nos tenía a todos reunidos al lado de los autos.- Iremos todos al centro comercial a renovar guardarropas nos divertiremos tanto.

-No.- Gritamos los chicos y yo. Alice se cruzo de brazos como niña pequeña. Bella y Rosalie rodaron los ojos.

-¿A dónde van los adolecentes en el último día de escuela?- se pregunto Rosalie mientras enroscaba sus dedos en sus cabellos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ver una película…- sugirió Bella

-Yo la apoyo- Me encantaba ir con Bella al cine… de esa manera la podía besar cuando me diera la gana.

-No, si yo no voy a ir de comprar a divertirme tu no te la pasaras toda la película besándote con Bella.- Alice hizo pucherito.

-Yo no haría eso- dije con falsedad.

-Claro que si…- mi gemela se puso en frente de mí y allí comenzó la pelea.

-¡Ya basta! Nos vamos al Karaoke, Y es decisión de hermano mayor- Jasper y yo asentimos y estábamos entusiasmados con la idea, chocamos los puños como niños y cada uno íbamos de camino a nuestros carros… Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban en sus lugares sin moverse.

-No iremos con ustedes. Ni siquiera nos lo consultaron- abogo Rosalie.

-¿Es que ustedes creen que debemos hacer lo que ustedes digan?- Bella me miro, eso iba dirigido a mí.

-¡Si! yo no voy de compras, pero debemos ir a escuchar a Emmett cantar el disco navideño de Justin Bieber…

Jasper y yo soltamos unas grandes carcajadas, mientras sujetábamos nuestros estómagos para soportar semejante risa. Emmett rio igual.

-Yo soy mejor que ese niño y canto genial ese álbum así que nos vamos.- Cargo a Rosalie como una novia y luego sin ningún esfuerzo la soltó sobre su hombro como un saco y la llevo a su Jeep, Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo con nuestras novias. Si las secuestramos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien! aqui el capitulo de hoy! cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a el, ya saben que hacer :D<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza en publicar pero tuve que resolver unas cuestiones del Instituto papeleo y esas cosas y me ha quitado mucho tiempo. :/  
><strong>

**En noticias mas alegres... xd Abri un Twitter asi que las que quieran mantenerse en contacto conmigo y para tener mas informacion me pueden seguir a : (Arroba) Li_Everon4**

**En mi perfil esta el link directo! :D**

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a las que agregan a favoritos siguen y comentan esta historia! :D no saben cuanto valoro su apoyo. Y queria mandarles un beso y un abrazo a las niñas que no tienen cuenta lamento no responderles sus rr pero los leo y me sacan una sonrisa! :D  
><strong>

**Editado: 19-09-12**

**¡Espero leerlas pronto!  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**

_**-Lili-**_


End file.
